Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro
by smargden
Summary: Harry växer upp och hamnar i Japan i unga år. Naturligtvis blir det inte som originalets händelser. Kosmetisk edit 2010-01-14
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

—

Edit 2010-01-14.

**Kapitel 1**

Redan när Harry började kunna _tänka själv_ så började han planera sina motdrag mot Vernon i första hand, mot Dudley i andra, hur han skulle göra med Petunia skulle han vänta med att bestämma. Hans hunger hade drivit honom till att förstå att hans vilja kunde hjälpa honom ibland. Behövde han något och riktigt panikartat och försökte lösa det så _löste det sig_.

Han hade haft utflykter in i huset flera nätter, det var nu mer regel än undantag. Efter att ha plundrat kylskåpet på en ordentlig nattskaffning, med hans egna mått mätt, förstod han att Petunia skulle märka förlusten. Naturligtvis skulle de bortse från att skrubbdörren hade varit låst — utifrån. Därför placerade han fatet och glaset han hade använt inne i Dudleys rum.

Naturligtvis hade Dudley skyllt ifrån sig, men Petunia förstod att Dudley inte var helt att lita på när det gällde mat. Därför hade det inte dröjt många veckor innan det fanns ett beslag och ett lås på kylskåpets dörr. Det hjälpte inte mycket, men nu när Harry inte kunde föra bevisen mot Dudley så lätt tvingades han vara försiktigare.

Men med förmågan att låsa upp, och låsa efter sig förstod Harry att det borde finnas fler saker han borde kunna. Innan han var fem år hade experimentlusten och inte minst _behovet_ drivit honom till att utöver att få sina sår, efter den ofta förekommande misshandeln, att läka över natten men även behovet att förbli osynlig hade hjälpt.

De första tappra försöken hade varit att ingen skulle notera att han fanns till. Så länge han inte sa något, eller rörde sig hastigt eller att han fanns _på fel ställe_, så kunde han finnas obemärkt.

En natt hade han vaknat och förstått att han omöjligen kunde få komma ut. Vernons syster var på besök, och hennes byracka till hund gick lös utanför hans skrubb. Han behövde absolut besöka toaletten. Pottan som han tidigare hade haft i skrubben som nödlösning hade Dudley övertalat Petunia att han behövde bättre. Inte för att han behövde den, men det innebar att inte Harry kunde ha den.

Han hade så behövt den, så att den _plötsligt_ bara fanns där, komplett med torkpapper och allt. Hur han hade fått den att försvinna igen förstod han inte, men det var nog _aromerna_ som ordnade behovet av det.

Att det blev livat på övervåningen efteråt kunde Harry bara njuta av. Petunia började ana att Dudley gick i sömnen, det måste uppmuntras.

En annan sak Harry hade _drabbats_ av, åtminstone uppfattade han det som att han _drabbades_ av det, första gången det hände. Han skulle, om inte alltid, så i vart fall ofta hämta varor som Petunia hade beställt i butiken. Ibland kunde hon skicka iväg Harry, med en lapp. Pengar sände hon alltid i ett stängt kuvert, och växelpengarna sändes tillbaks i samma kuvert, men då stängt med häftklämmor av personen i butiken.

Han stod utanför butiksdörren med två tunga kassar, av papper, och det hade just börjat regna. Och regna ordentligt gjorde det. Endera skulle han vänta, kanske en timme, eller mer innan regnet upphörde, eller så skulle kassarna vätas upp och ramla sönder. Båda alternativen skulle vara förödande för honom. Så han önskade intensivt att han stod framför dörren till huset han bodde, och till hans stora förvåning stod han plötsligt där.

Han var så chockad av händelsen så han inte vågade tro att det var sant, förrän flera timmar senare. Till hans stora lycka hade inte Petunia reagerat på att varken han eller matkassarna var genomvåta trots det kraftfulla regnet. Hur hon kunde undvika att märka det begrep han inte. Men det kunde bero på, att han inte ville uppmärksammas.

När Harry var sex år började han regelmässigt plundra både butiken och grannarna på mat. Inga stora mängder, lite mjölk här ett par skivor bröd där, ett par skivor ost på ett annat ställe. Men misshandeln av honom hade inte upphört. Han förstod att det inte skulle minska heller. Efter att det hade tagit honom hela natten och alla krafter han hade för att få armen att bli hel igen hade han bestämt sig. Vernon måste _städas bort_. Frågan var bara hur. Men det löste sig själv, bättre än Harry kunde ha hoppats på.

Vernons syster med sin odåga till hund hade varit på besök, igen. Vernon hade snubblat på hunden och fallit ner på golvet. Innan någon hann reagera hade hunden hade huggit två snabba hugg, varav det ena tog på halspulsådern som slets upp. Innan ambulansen hade hunnit komma fram var Vernons liv förbi. Harrys stora glädje den gången var att han var inlåst i skrubben när det hände. När Petunia och Dudley efteråt hade vräkt ur sig om att det var Harrys fel, tog det hus i helsike.

"Hur i helvete kan ni anklaga mig för nåt som den där odågan till hund gör. Tror ni att det är JAG som får saker att hända så att . . . . vad tror ni om mig egentlitgen, ni håller mig inlåst i en skrubb. Jag ska inte ljuga och säga att jag är ledsen för det som hände Vernon efter all misshandel han har utsatt mig för.

"Ni har tvingat mig att laga mat som jag knappt får känna lukten av, än mindre äta. Nej för bövelen, laga ni er egen mat, jag fortsätter att beta gräs när jag vallas. Det är det som har hållit mig vid liv i det här hushållet. Välj på att behandla mig värdigt, och att jag får äta lika mycket som Dudley. Eller så kan ni titta i stjärnorna efter mina tjänster, nu är jag trött på er. Jag kan inte säga att jag är ledsen att gubbdjävulen är borta. För mig var han precis det jag kallade honom för, å ta inte hit den där kärringen, hans syrra var det visst. Dessutom – ska jag bo anständigt, jag flyttar in i rummet kärringen brukade få använda."

Med det började Harry rumstera omkring i gästrummet. Så skrek han ut.

"Och, jag behöver att antal uppsättningar underkläder, och gångkläder — SOM PASSAR PÅ MIG."

Så fortsatte han att styra omkring i rummet så låste han dörren, från insidan och la sig att sova.

Nästa morgon sov Harry lugnt när det bankade på dörren och begärde att han skulle laga frukost.

Han klev upp, och lugnt gick över till grannarna i huset bredvid och bad dem komma in, vilket de faktiskt gjorde.

"Så nu har vi vanliga människor här, våra grannar är vanliga människor. Petunia här anser att det är min SKYLDIGHET att laga frukost, lunch och middag till den här familjen, som nu _så tragiskt_ har minskat, med den som regelmässigt slog mig så blodet rann. Är det så även våra grannar har det. Är det så att ni kräver att era barn ska laga maten i huset?"

Petunias ansikte växlade mellan högrött och likblekt. Så Harry fortsatte.

"Titta in här, kryp in där och titta på madrassen, den är rätt blodig, Ja det luktar av gammal urin, och värre. Men när jag har varit inlåst där efter att jag har fått ryggen omvandlad till en blodig massa _om_ jag vågade störa husfolket med en begäran att få gå på toaletten. Tro inte att jag fick gå dit innan jag fick ryggen sönderpiskad. Nej, misshandlad och inlåst igen. Då är det inte så lätt att låta bli att låta det som behöver komma ut, få sin vilja fram, trots att det är det enda utrymme jag får vara själv i.

"Det där är den enda plats jag har haft här — tills igår, när jag hade fått nog. Har ni hört om någon familj som har egna eller släktingars barn att bo i skrubben under trappan?"

De bara ruskade på huvudet, stumma av förvåning.

"Den värsta plågoanden är borta nu tack och lov för det säger jag, hade han varit kvar skulle han ha slagit ihjäl mig för det att jag tog in er och visade. Jag är Petunias systers son, men jag önskar att hon inte var min släkting alls, för _hon_ har visserligen inte fysiskt misshandlat mig själv, men hon har misshandlat mig värre än så, hon har visat ett hat, så mycket att hon dessutom vägrat ge mig något att äta eller dricka på flera dagar, veckor ibland. Om jag inte får nåt att äta eller vatten att dricka behöver jag inte gå på toa så ofta förstår ni. Gör ni så mot era barn också, alltså ni _vanliga_ människor som är våra grannar. Jag säger så med _vanliga_ därför att Petunia försöker vara _så vanlig_ som det bara går att vara."

Åter igen bara ruskade de på sina huvuden.

"Idag . . . i går, krävde jag att få bli behandlade som ett _VANLIGT_ barn. Men de väckte mig och begärde att JAG skulle LAGA FRUKOSTEN till dem. De här trasorna jag har på mig, det är det som Dudley inte längre kan ha, hade jag inte tvättat och lagat dem själv, hade de varit skitigare än en sotares arbetskläder, så var de då de _gavs_ till mig, och för det ska jag vara tacksam. Är de så det fungerar hos _vanligt folk_?"

De ruskade på huvudet.

"Bra, då tackar jag för att jag har fått besvärat er. Titta gärna efter mig, om jag inte dyker upp och ser någorlunda hel ut kan det ha blivit så att de har slagit ihjäl mig, då kanske äntligen polisen kan göra en utredning här, och det kan vara bra för er att veta vad jag har sagt då. Tack för att ni ville komma, och ursäkta att jag störde er i denna härliga morgon."

"**VAD TAR DU DIG FÖR FRIHETER POJKLYMMEL!" **Skrek Petunia.

"Bra att du skriker så grannarna verkligen hör, ska jag skrika som att du slår mig också? Märk väl, att jag tänker börja prata med ALLA grannarna här omkring, tala om hur jag behandlas här. För varje gång du kallar mig något annat än ett korrekt namn, kommer jag att se till att saker _verkligen_ händer. Visst önskade jag Vernons död, men det var inte mitt fel att han dog. Skyll på honom själv först, för att han orsakade att jag önskade det, skyll sen på kärringen och hur hon uppfostrar sina attackhundar, för förstod jag rätt avlivade polisen nästan hela hennes besättning med hundar. På grund av att de var sönderavlade nervvrak. Först när jag behandlas som en _vanlig_ människa i det här hushållet tänker jag börja _hjälpa till_. Jag har gjort en liten beräkning, det jag har fått att äta här, totalt 8 skivor bröd, och några glas vatten i veckan, beräknat på det senaste året. Så ser vi på min arbetsinsats, fem timmar arbete sju dagar i veckan, med helgersättning kan vi dubbla tiden. Alltså fyrtiofem arbetstimmar i veckan, det är en HELTIDSTJÄNST. För en heltidstjänst kan jag få rätt bra inkomst. Mat och husrum, det kan du glömma att räkna in. Ett års heltidstjänst, bara sett över det senaste året. Så lägger vi till för sveda och värk, efter Vernons misshandel. Minst en gång i veckan, räknat på pengar motsvarar det ungefär två årslöner, per gång, jo jag har sett i tidningarna vad domstolarna dömer till skadestånd i misshandelsfall. Det ger mig tillgodo – minst trettio årslöner, bara för det senaste året. Betala det kontant till mig nu, och vi ska glömma det som har varit. Eller presentera en ÄRLIG, budget, för hur jag ska få kläder som passar, ett sovrum värt namnet, och en mathållning som inte är sämre än Dudleys. Annars talar jag med fler grannar och polisen, så hyr jag in mig på hotellet med notan till dig. Och Dudley, var gång du, eller ditt gäng, tänker försöka puckla på mig, då kommer du att må djävligt dåligt, efteråt. Är vi överens?"

Petunia hade förstått att de hade drivit Potter för långt, han hade nu äss på hand. Livförsäkringen för Vernon, fanns, och försäkringen från hunden hade också utfallit. Just nu hade hon det _bra ställt_. Men det var engångspengar, en viss månatlig utbetalning skulle det bli, så länge Dudley var underårig.

Harry hade aldrig blivit _bokförd_ att bo hos dem, nu hade det visat sig att det hade en viss betydelse. För honom blev det inget underhåll.

—

Utan att Harry visst något om det hade Petunia diskret försökt få Harry bortadopterad, och hade lyckats.

Medan hon själv nu bodde med Dudley i en hyrd lägenhet hade hon gett en husmäklare i uppdrag att sälja huset på Nr 4 Privet Drive. Flera hade varit intresserade av att köpa, men när det kom till själva _affären_, uppstod problem. Hon ägde inte huset, inte dödsboet efter Vernon heller.

Huset fick nya _hyresgäster_, utan att Petunia kunde hämta in de pengar hon hade räknat med. Ännu mer upprörd blev hon när det visade sig att huset ägdes av _familjen Potter_, och att de hade stått som ägare sedan 1978, då hon flyttade in.

Nu hade hon utgifter för att bo, det hade de inte haft förut, annat än för el, gas, vatten och avlopp, som alla andra också hade. Mäklaren som hade fått uppdraget presenterade _sina omkostnader_, och Petunia tappade ännu en del av det hon hade fått på Vernons försäkring.

—

Harry Potter bodde nu inne i själva London, ett ungt par hade adopterat den 6 år gamla Harry Potter. Men det höll på att ändra sig, det unga paret hade tvingats ändra sina framtidsplaner.

Företaget Frank Diamond var huvudägare i hade insisterat på att Patric Pamel skulle vara den som var VD för deras asiatiska avdelning. Därför var det magasinering av deras bohag, om tre dagar skulle de åka med en av företagets fartyg.

De kunde ha flugit, men det var något visst med att resa på ett långsammare sätt. Det skulle också ge dem en möjlighet att se lite annat. Fartyget i fråga var ett kryssningsfartyg, ett av flera som ingick i koncernen. Utöver kryssningsfartygen utgjorde verksamheten huvudsakligen av fraktfartyg.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 2**

Fem år senare landade en svårt medtagen uggla framför Haaiii Poottii, som han till vardags kallades av hans vänskapskrets.

Efter att ha förstått att den hade ett brev till honom lossade han brevet från den stackars fågeln, som hade använt det mesta av sina krafter för att nå sitt mål.

Harry läste länge och började förstå sammanhanget. Det han under tre års tid hade trott sig vara en av få som kunde utöva, fanns det tydligen skolor för. De fanns i Japan också, men inte så många att det behövdes en stor skola.

Här hittades de som hade kraften och erbjöds att gå i lära helt privat, det var små familjegrupper, en form av _clan_. De flesta hade kampsporter som huvudgren, och det tävlades mellan de olika _clanerna_ eller_ husen_ som de egentligen kallades. Det uttalades aldrig att det var _magi_, bara _kraft_. Konsten att fokusera sin kraft så att de kunde slå sönder stenar, knäcka grova träpinnar, eller att inte ta skada när något slogs på dem. Det handlade om att kanalisera sina energier.

Det som inte visades utåt, var ninjabitarna av verksamheten. Det fanns de som försökte utan att lyckas, och de försvann snabbt. I en kultur där det fanns _heder_ och ära i att sköta saker _snyggt_ behövdes det ibland hända saker som inte var till för allas ögon.

Harry hade invigts i den skolningen när han var nio år, naturligtvis trodde hans adoptivföräldrar att det enbart handlade om kampsportsträning, när han ibland var borta en vecka på träningsläger, det var ju vad erbjudandet hade sagt.

Svårigheten hade varit hans påbrå, utlänningar var inte sedda med blida ögon, framför allt inte de som var allierade med USA. De flesta i Japan visste om USA's bomber, men få visste om det japanska överraskande anfallet mot USA. Men Harrys hår, och uppåtgående kant på ögonens bakre del fick honom att se ut som en med japanskt ursprung.

Han hade inte tänkt på det själv, men under det första året hade han _försökt_ se ut som sina jämnåriga kamrater, och tyckte sig lyckas rätt bra med det. Dessutom hade han lärt sig fyra olika dialekter av japanskt tal. Det kom sig av att han tittade på en TV–såpa, som hade Utkholok som tänkt spelplats. Den platsen låg egentligen i Ryska Kamchatka, men av någon anledning använde de japanska för dem. Det kunde bero på att allt som sändes på TV hade japanskt tal, vare sig det var engelskt, spanskt, kinesiskt, eller vad som helst, så talades det japanska, dubbat som oftast inte hade någon känsla med från det som visades.

Harry hade även följt en annan TV–serie där de skulle vara i Kochi, i södra Japan. Dessutom den officiella som det talspråket som oftast hördes i nyheter och annat på TV. Slutligen det lokala tungomål användes i Yaizu, där han hade bott några år nu.

Tre veckor hade det tagit honom att börja förstå de vanliga fraserna, tillräckligt för att han skulle kunna leka med sina jämnåriga. Efter tre månader pratade han ledigt med dem. Och efter fem år, kunde inte ens japanerna själva peka ut honom som utlänning.

På _klubben_ hade han fått börja använda trästavar först efter att han var åtta år gammal, oftast endast en stav men ibland två mindre. Visst var de effektiva, efter träning, men de fick aldrig göra slagen fullt ut, bara markera.

Men nu hade han fått en inbjudan från England, efter en lång diskussion med sina nya föräldrar kom de fram till en kompromisslösning. De skulle göra ett _besök_ i England, de kombinerade det med en familjesammankomst.

Egentligen hade han aldrig tänkt bry sig om Hogwartsbrevet, men det var ett andra brev som fick honom att bestämma sig. Det var från en bank, Gringotts bank. Det han kunde läsa i det gjorde honom förbannad nog att känna ett behov att besöka kontoret i London.

Genom att följa anvisningarna i brevet från Gringotts kunde de hitta till Gringotts via _Läckande Kitteln_.

Efter att försynt ha talat med en av goblins vid disken och förklarat situationen förändrades bemötandet av honom avsevärt.

Genom att han nu bodde permanent i Japan, kunde han transferera tillräckligt med guld för att kunna använda där. Men han förstod att han hade en hel del att göra även i England. Men det skulle ge honom större möjligheter att i lugn och ro kunna gå igenom allt i valvet, om de behöll en liten summa i London, bara för att hålla valvet i drift. Det kostade en hel del att flytta allt till Japan, men Harry kände ett behov att ha det närmare sig där. Flyttningen skulle göras en vecka efter att de var klara i England.

Från banken fick han med sig en kontantbörs, för både lokala valutor men även galleons. Det första han behövde var något att förvara sina kommande inköp i.

Efter det blev det en ordentlig köprunda. Böcker, var det han behövde mest av, det han också passade på att skaffa var _turistböcker_, i dem kunde han hitta _magiska_ områden i så gott som hela världen.

Andra veckan i augusti, efter två intensiva veckor i London var de åter i Japan. Varför skulle han lämna den fina möjligheten han hade när han kunde ha böckerna och läsa sig till det han behövde.

—

Naturligtvis hade det blivit uppståndelse när ingen _Harry Potter_, dök upp på Hogvarts. Men mer förvånad hade rektorn blivit när han på nytt försökte hämta sin månatliga kassaförstärkning. Han hade inte längre tillgång till Potters valv. Goblinen framför honom hade kommit till den punkt att han läste från ett dokument och talade till honom.

"Bästa herr Dumbledore, visa på att du har vårdnaden av unge herr Potter så kan vi diskutera saken igen. Men utan att du visar upp Potter själv, så har du inget att hämta därifrån. Faktum är att du enligt våra noteringar har du redan tagit ut 18000 som du inte har haft rätt att ta ut. Det är den tid Potter _inte_ har varit under ditt kommando. Potter uppskattade _**inte**_ att vara bestulen, han lät hälsa att det som tagits ut även före det, även det också ungefär 18000 inte har kommit honom tillgodo. Därför kommer han att vinna en tvist om det beloppet också, om det kommer till det. Dessutom har du bemyndigat Dursley att fritt nyttja Potters fastighet, en hyra av 400 pund i månaden totalt 24000 pund, omräknat till vår valuta 4800 Galleons Totalt vill Potter ha 40800 Galleons senast den sista september, eljest går det till inkasso."

"Det måste vara ett missförstånd." Syndade sig Albus att ursäkta sig med.

"Inte alls, jag har sett alla dokument som behövs. Du var aldrig Potters förmyndare. Och de som var vårdnadshavare av honom lät adoptera bort honom för fem år sedan. Han har varit här tillsammans med sina adoptivföräldrar, alla papper är korrekt ifyllda."

"Men, han skulle ju börja på Hogwarts. Och då han är bland omagiska så är jag automatiskt förmyndare i magivärlden för alla elever."

"Har han blivit insorterad? — som ju är ert sätt att räkna en elev som Hogwartselev."

"Han kom aldrig, han har fått och läst kallelsen, det syns genom de besvärjelser som finns på breven, alla hans föräldrar har gått på Hogwarts, och hans föräldrar har sagt att han ska komma."

"Hans första föräldrar är döda, sen MÅNGA år tillbaks. Att han har fått, och läst er inbjudan, betyder inte att han också har godtagit att komma till er. Det finns många fler alternativ till Hogwarts."

"Men han har varit här, eller hur. Hagrid som skulle ledsaga honom hittade honom inte, hur hittade han hit?"

"Alla som har valv här, men inte har varit här, har vi viss koll på. När Potter _borde_ ha hört sig av blev vi fundersamma, och tittade lite mer noga på vart alla brev vi sände tog vägen. Du har mer att svara inför. Det tog oss åtskilliga dagar att lokalisera honom, och förklara hur han skulle hitta hit."

"Var finns han? Jag kan inte hitta honom."

"Du har inget behov av att hitta honom heller, du är inte _familj_, och inte förmyndare heller. Adjö herr Dumbledore."

—

Albus kunde inget göra, i sin förvirring glömde han totalt bort kravet Potter hade uttalat mot honom. Därför kom det som en otrevlig överraskning när fredagens _The Daily Prophet _kom, och med stora rubriker var det uppslaget.

**Pojken–som–överlevde, Harry Potter stämmer Albus Dumbledore på 36000 Galleons han har stuluit, och på 4800 i olovligt nyttjande.** För detaljer se sidan 4.

Ännu värre blev det när det stod klart att elever hade omkommit på Hogwarts — igen. Två elever Hufflepuff 6.e årsklass hade blivit överraskade, och ihjälslagna av ett troll den sista oktober. Tre var allvarligt skadade men var på bättringsvägen och förväntades vara återställda efter tre veckors konvalescens.

Harry fick tidningen tre dagar senare, men det var inget speciellt med det, och han brydde sig inte så mycket heller. Men han ville hålla ett öga på vad som hände _där hemma_ nu. Han förstod att han hade saker han behövde göra där längre fram i tiden, till dess skulle han hålla ett vakande öga på utvecklingen där.

Dumbledore hade betalat, det handlade inte om pengarna i sig, men han hade tagit det han inte hade rätt till. Godkände Harry det, så visade han att det var fritt fram att stjäla av honom.

I Tidningen hade det också dykt upp en form av, vad han förstod, _kampanj_. Flera artiklar handlade om honom, och på något sätt framhölls det att _Harry Potter BORDE gå på Hogwarts_. Ungefär som att det var hans _förbannade skyldighet_ att gå där. Slutligen tröttnade han på att se eländet och bemötte texten.

—

_Öppet brev, till dem det berör._

_Jag har under en tid läst alla insändarna angående "Pojken–som–överlevde" och som tydligen inte anser sig behöva gå på Hogwarts, vilket många andra tycker han ska göra._

_VARFÖR ska jag ens behöva bry sig om det._

_För det första. Till alla ni som har skrivit till mig under åren. Inga brev har kommit fram. Albus Dumbledore fann för gott att omdirigera ALL min korrespondens så jag aldrig fick del av dem, och har inte till dags dato fått dem, privata brev liksom Gringotts bankärenden lät han under alla åren bara försvinna._

_För det andra. Efter att ha blivit så berömd att det skrivs böcker om mig, vad hände med mig? Jo jag låstes in bland hemska mugglare och bestals. Jag ska inte gå in på min situation där, men den var inte värdig en människa. Ni blev så glada att ni blev av med ett monster, så ni höjde mig till skyarna — alla visste ALLT om mig, alltså alla utom jag själv. Bara det att det var lögn och bedrägeri för själv utsattes jag kontinuerligt för grov misshandel och levde i största misär, tills jag tack och lov skyfflades undan._

_Normalt brukar en som gör något så bra, som jag påstås ha gjort, på något sätt få gottgörelse för det. Men ikke jag, jag låstes undan och ert helgon stal från mig, stal från ett föräldralöst barn. Det var inte bara pengar jag bestals på, utan även en familj och en vettig uppväxt._

_Efter en del år hände det att jag blev adopterad av ett ungt par, de har visat mig hur det är att leva ett vettigt liv._

_Nej, jag tänker inte tala om var jag finns, det finns ingen orsak för mig att gå på Hogwarts, där ert helgon är rektor. Den som stal hela min uppväxt, och mer därtill. Tänk er alla de uppmuntrande breven jag KUNDE ha fått._

_Ni kan sluta att plocka in artiklar om att jag BORDE visa hänsyn till mina föräldrar och gå på Hogwarts. Jag förstår inte vad jag har där att göra. Magivärlden finns inte, enligt dem jag började växa upp hos alltså, de Albus Dumbledore OLAGLIGT placerade mig hos. Magivärlden finns alltså inte för mig. Jo, nu jag har lärt mig att den finns, men det lärde jag mig inte förrän jag fyllde 11 år._

_Jag har lärt mig att klara mig utan magi, så det kan jag fortsätta med. Och så ett par saker. Av ordföljder och den vokabulär som har används i alla insändarna är det tre olika ursprung till alla insändare som ondgör sig att jag vänt ryggen till dem som vänt mig ryggen tidigare. Tre olika som skriver under 16 olika namn. Inte ens där kan ni vara ärliga._

_Tecknar detta vid god hälsa och ett sunt levene._

_Harry James Potter._

—

Efter det slutade insändarartiklarna och ännu ett år lades till handlingarna. Allt medan Harry hade läste och övade sig igenom alla årskurserna för Hogwarts i_; Försvar mot svartkonst_. _Förvandlingskonst_ hade han bara kommit upp i klass fyra, likaså var det med _Besvärjelsekonst_. _Trolldryckstillverkning_ gick lätt, efter att han först hade läst igenom häftena som var _förberedande_. Han hade så när missat dem men märkte att de var det viktigaste av allt när det gällde förståelsen för ämnet. De var inte med på listan över böcker som behövdes.

Harry hade ibland undrat om det fanns ett samband mellan _behovet_, och att de inte var med på boklistan. Det kunde bero på att eleverna själva borde inse att de behövde dem, men det kunde också finnas andra orsaker. Han hade lärt sig att kunskap var makt. Kunde vissa grupper undanhålla andra grupper vital information, utan att göra det uppenbart, kunde ingen anklagas för det heller.

Läste han bara recepten och hur var trolldryck skulle tillverkas var det aldrig några problem. Det han också började med var att jämföra japansk litteratur med engelsk. I trolldrycksämnet var det ganska stora variationer mest därför att det fanns olika utbud av örter som gav samma eller liknande resultat.

När han tittade närmare på ett par av recepten förstod han också att han måste använda asiatiska respektive europeiska örter genomgående, tog han en asiatisk variant till ett europeiskt recept, kunde den påverkas av något annat, till men för resultatet, i några fall kunde en helande dryck bli giftig istället, om han tog alternativa ingredienser. Men det var intressant att kunna se, och prova, ingredienser från olika kulturer. Han kom fram till att den asiatiska helande drycken smakade mindre illa och hade mer kraft än den europeiska varianten.

—

Det hade tagit honom mycken tid och sökande i språkböcker innan han slutligen kunde förstå besvärjelserna som var tecknade med skrivtecken från gammal japanskt skrivkonst. Orden i sig var betydelselösa om man inte förstod och upplevde deras innebörd. Men han trodde att han hade börjat förstå allt mer av det.

När han sedan skrev ner sina översättningar och sedan läste med _känslan_, började det gå upp för honom hur han skulle tänka lär han läste det. När första förståelsen uppenbarades för honom började han förstå allt mer, och det blev lättare att förstå resten.

Gammaljapansk magi var inte uppdelad som den europeiska. Och inte heller innehöll den samma typ av magianvändning. Den europeiska hade förändringskonst och besvärjelsekonst som huvudgrupper. De kunde sedan användas till förhäxningar och förbannelser. Helande magi sorterades in under förvandling.

Asiatisk magi, den han hade hittat beskrivning på, var uteslutande inriktad på _dolda angrepp_. Möjligen var det därför att han hade hittat boken om det inom grenen av _ninja_.

Av besvärjelserna fanns en som kallade fram ett svärd. Men, svärdet var tvunget att finnas, innan den kunde kallas fram. De fanns att köpa, men ingen köpte dem, det var en _ära_ i att smida dem själv. Ämnen att smida dem av fanns att köpa färdiga. Men bland ämnena fanns det många att välja bland och endast ett fåtal skulle bli bra svärd. Den som skulle använda den besvärjelsen sedan var tvungen att hitta sitt ämne, och sedan smida sitt eget svärd.

När Harry läste anvisningen blev han fundersam. Innan han kunde ens börja skulle han mentalt söka sitt ämne, och när han trodde sig ha hittat det skulle han bege sig till plasten där han kunde köpa det. Men han skulle betala för ämnet med eget arbete till den som hade haft det i sin ägo.

Nästa stora problem var att hitta ett ställe att smida det. När han hade den platsen klar skulle han skaffa städet och smidessläggan. Ässjan skulle han bygga av med naturen själv som huvudbeståndsdel. När han sedan hade format metallstycket tunt, skulle det vikas dubbelt och _vällas_ ihop. Inte en gång, eller två gånger, ett _uselt_ svärd hade lagts dubbel mindre än sju gånger. Ett medelmåttigt kunde vara ihoplaggt åtta gånger, medan med nio blev det 512 lager av det ursprungliga materialet. Ett högklassiskt kunde vara ihopvikt tio gånger och ha över tusen lager.

Orsaken att det var så viktigt med många lager, var att vid varje lager skapades det plats för mer magi. Var gång klingan välldes ihop dubblades dess magiska kapacitet, det var om ihopvällningen gjordes rätt. Liksom hela processen gjordes naturell och utan att klingan hann kallna under arbetet. Det kunde ta upp till tre dygn innan den delen var klar.

När det steget var utfört skulle klingans slutliga form drivas fram. Ju mer arbete som lades ner på smidet, ju mindre behövdes det på efterföljande slipning. All slipning var egentligen av ondo, då det avlägsnade delar av godset, det mesta arbetet i att skapa eggen låg i att _driva_ fram stålets skärpa.

Harry hade läst anvisningarna noga och visste att han behövde öva innan han skulle ge sig på att forma svärdet. Därför hade han fem extra ämnen, de skulle bli svärd också, men de skulle inte få den slutliga besvärjelsen på sig, det som gjorde svärdet så speciellt. Övningsobjekten kunde duga till svärd att träna med.

I slutskedet skulle han lägga på de i stål gjutna runorna och smida in formen av dem i svärdsklingan, och efter det byta ut stålet runorna var gjorda av till guld, som sedan smiddes in i de fördjupningar som stålet hade skapat. Var runa skulle besvärjas när den smiddes på plats. Totalt skulle klingan ha tjugofyra runor, och dessutom åttiotre övriga textbilder. Allt skulle smidas in med guld i plats som hade drivits fram av färdigt format stål.

Kallt stål som slogs mot det varma svärdet skapade en form, där sedan motsvarande tecken av guld smiddes fast. Textrunorna skulle ge svärdet ett namn, och tala om vem som hade smitt det, när och var. Det hade tagit honom nästan fyra dygn att nå fram till det färdigt smidda svärdet. Medan han sedan vilade skulle han sova med svärdsklingan nära sig.

Efter det följde en utdragen drivning och slutligen slipning med finkornig sand, så finkornig att den var med som damm det blandas med vax från vildbin för att den slippasta som användes på bambustavar som slipstomme. Så skulle skärpan i eggen och svärdsklingans yta tas fram, mer som polering än slipning. Det arbetet kunde ta några månader, men var i sig inte tidskritiskt.

Känslan av att ha tillverkat sitt eget svärd var både stolthet, men också ödmjukhet. Efter det skulle han lära sig använda det. Slutligen skulle det vävas samman med besvärjelsen. Efter det kunde svärdet alltid finnas i hans hand när han kallade på det. Att för fösta gången känna svärdet i handen efter att ha _kallat fram_ det, var en högtidsstund.

Parallellt med att han hade läst om och ordnat svärdet som totalt hade tagit sjutton månader att skapa, hade han läst på och övat besvärjelser för spaning, smygande och förförflyttning.

Spaning, gick i princip ut på att han kunde _känna_ i vilken riktning hans mål fanns. Gjordes det för _burdust_ kunde målet för avkänningen _känna_ att någon sökte på den. Det gällde att vara försiktig i spaningen.

Att smyga sedan, var att ta sig fram ljudlöst och utan att synas. Förflyttning, bestod dels av långdistanshopp, och förmågan att springa på tak och göra långa hopp mellan hus, liksom att snabbt komma upp till taken, eller ner från dem.

I ninjaträningen ingick även trettiosex olika sätt att eliminera ett _mål_. Alltså utan att det fanns minsta tecken som tydde på att målet var avlivat. Utöver det fanns det fler än hundra sätt att från ett avstånd på fem till tjugo meter eliminera målet med synliga tecken. En pil genom bröstet är ett tydligt tecken på att personen är avlivad. Alla de sätten var helt utan direkt magi, en del föremål som användes kunde visserligen vara belagda med besvärjelser.

Hans förnämsta _vapen_ var hans förmåga att låta sig uppslukas av sin skugga. Med det blev han enbart en skugga, och som den kunde han förflytta sig genom så gott som helt stängda dörrar, en springa på någon enda millimeter räckte för honom att komma igenom. Dessutom kunde han momentant flytta sig från där han fanns till en skugga på ett ställe han tidigare hade varit. När han hade lärt sig mer om tekniken skulle han även kunna förflytta sig till platser han inte hade varit på tidigare. Enligt ninjaboken hette det _skuggtransfer_ och möjligheten att kunna göra det var ytterst ovanlig. Enligt boken han läste om det i hade endast tre tidigare ninjamästare uppnått färdigheten.

Det var i förvandlingskonst som det blev en utmaning när han läste om _självförvandling_. Det fanns en förmåga att _byta utseende_, en annan var att hitta _det inre djuret inom sig_. Med träning skulle en magiosi kunna förvandla sig till det djuret — fullt ut.

När Harry läste på detaljerna upptäckte han att de som hade metamorfiförmåga kunde nyttja den till _egenläkning_, alltså att snabbt läka sårskador. Harry började förstå hur han hade kunnat läka sina sår över natten. Efter det blev det att fortsätta träna, och när han gjorde det kom han på att hans _japanska utseende_ var just en sjävförvanling han hade utfört.

Han hade nu haft sitt ärr uppe i håret så länge att han hade glömt bort att han ens hade det längre. Men när han nu läste och övade insåg han att även att flytta ärret hade varit en del av den förmågan.

Nästa utmaning i ämnet blev svårare — vilket djur var han mest betjänt av att vara, och vad var han inom sig.

Rovdjur, det måste han vara med tanke på sin ninjaträning, en _jägare_. En smygande jägare, en som klär sig svart, och smyger i skuggorna. En som inte tvekar på att fälla sitt utvalda offer. Samtidigt som han såg sig som en svart puma, såg han också hur praktiskt det skulle vara om han var en fågel.

En helt svart svala, som egentligen inte ens var en svala, var trots allt en jägare i luften, även om bytet var små mygg och flugor. Det stämde inte riktigt med hans egen uppfattning, en falk, skulle passa honom bättre, trots att den inte var svart. En annan syn på saken sa också att den inte skulle vara _iögonenfallande_ alltså var inte _svart_ en nödvändighet.

Ju mer han sökte inom sig för att hitta den rätta formen tonade _puman_ allt mer bort till förmån för en svart tiger. Och bara lite innan han skulle fylla tretton år lyckades han för första gången omforma sig till sin djurform, den svarta tigern. Som dessutom visade sig inte vara en vanlig svart tiger utan en _skuggtiger_. Det i sig förklarade också hans skuggtransferförmåga.

Men Harry gav inte upp hoppet om att kunna bli fågel, därför fortsatte han att inom sig söka fram en inre personlighet som skulle passa för en fågelform.

Men det som nu tog upp mesta tiden var förberedelserna för han sluttest som gesäll. Klarade han inte det före hans trettonde födelsedag skulle han inte kunna fortsätta den utbildning han hade börjat. Om han lyckades med konststycket att klara nivån 9 av de tio möjliga skulle han kunna fortsätta på nästa fas i träningen, men förutsättningen för det var inte så stor, bara en av femtio klarade det höga kravet. Men Harry tänkte försöka, och han skulle inte ge upp förrän allt hopp var ute. Alternativet skulle vara att gå i vanlig magiskolning. Hans nuvarande lärare var just en _magiosi_ med ninjaspecialité.

Hans uppdrag syntes vara enkelt, men det var ändå inbäddat i svårigheter. Uppdraget var helt enkelt att sätta en pil genom hjärtat på en mycket speciellt utvald person. Allt på order av kejsaren själv enligt hans lärare, och i sådana frågor _ljög man inte_. Dessutom var det inte vilken pil som helst det handlade om utan en pil med skrivrunor och den var av silver. Alla som förstod om saker visste att en person som hade den pilen i sig, var dödad på kejserlig order.

—

När Harry hade läst igenom uppdraget förstod han att det fanns orsak att eliminera personen, och att det inte var ett lätt jobb. Personen var en magiosi, och var en _svart ninja_ som hade valt fel väg i livet.

Ju mer Harry läste om honom förstod han att den individen hade likheter med det han hade läst om Voldemort, men att han arbetade på annat sätt. Uppdraget var ett vinna eller dö. Jo han kunde avstå, men det betydde att han inte klarade provet för att fortsätta sin träning.

—

Han hade tre månader på sig att utföra sitt uppdrag, eller välja att avstå. Första problemet hade varit att hitta målet, sedan måste identifieringen vara absolut. Att döda fel mål, vore att skriva under sin egen dödsdom.

Under hela uppdraget valde Harry att ha ett annat utseende, mer japanskt än sitt _normala_, men också aningen _fetare_. Det skulle minska risken för att han själv skulle sättas i samband med uppdraget.

Sex veckor hade han nu hållit sin skuggform, och sakta krupit närmare. Han avsåg inte spänna en båge vid det slutliga avgörandet. Ett i förväg spänt armborst skulle vara snabbare, likaså skulle det vara inriktat och klart. Det enda han behövde göra var att ge _kommandot_ och pilen skulle gå mot sitt mål. Han hade bara ett enda försök.

Nu hade han tre timmar på sig innan någon skulle komma in i huset igen. Ovanför innertaket av rispapper fanns ett utrymme för luftkanaler, mellan två av dem kunde han binda fast sitt spända armborst, ingen pil var ännu applicerad.

Han var tvungen att ha minst två rutor av taket undanlyft för att vara säker på att han siktade rätt. När han var helt säker på att en pil från den skulle träffa rätt plats placerade han det lilla radiostyrda servot vid avtryckaren. Slutligen lade han pilen på plats, återställde de två sista takplattorna, slutligen förde han sina händer och kallade på vinden som förde bort alla hans dofter från rummet.

Nu skulle han tillbaks till taket på huset på andra sidan gatan. Efter en lång väntan såg han sitt mål, på plats, och han skulle just sända signalen som slutförde uppdraget när en annan person kom in i hans synfält. De två personerna var nästan identiska, slutligen såg han den lilla fläck ovanför ögonbrynet som hans mål hade, det saknades på den andra personen. Så blev det stilla igen, och hans _rätta mål_ satt på rätt ställe. Han sände signalen och såg resultatet. Pilen satt där den skulle, uppdraget var slutfört. Han skuggtransfererade hem.

—

Naturligtvis skulle allt han gjorde inte ha hunnits med om det inte var för en speciell funktion i en av hans speciella koffertar rummet som hade _tidlås_. När han stängde dörren från insidan till det rummet, kunde han vara där så länge han ville, och när han gick ut, hade ingen tid förflutit.

Så snart han förstod det lärde han sig att ta tid på hur lång stund han var där. Så förde han bok på hur mycket extra tid han skaffade dig. Ett extra dygn, varje dygn, eller en vecka extra, ibland. Hade givit honom fyra extra år, sedan de hade varit i London. Fyra extra år, under ett år, sånt märktes.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 3**

Harry hade tilldelats sitt _japanska namn_ Haaiii Poottii, det var lite status att ha ett _eget namn_, även om det var ett västerländskt som var förändrat. Hans sluttest hade inte blivit en "9" som han hade hoppats uppnå. Han bara stirrade på dokumentet framför sig. Den hade förvisso tre pentagram det betydde de nio, men över dem fanns den uppåtgående solen, den symbolen saknades på alla utom den allra högsta bedömningen.

Han bara satte sig ner, och fortsatte att stirra på dokumentet. Visst kunde han fortsätta men dokumentet visade att han inte kunde uppnå någon högre nivå med studier. Visst kunde han förfärdiga sina konster, men han var inte längre _student_ inte var han heller _utlärd_, nej han var _mästare_. Hur var det möjligt?

Han hade kejsarens dokument som berättigade honom privilegier. Det var först efter att det började gå upp för honom vad det innebar, som han öppnade det stora kuvertet. Där fanns ett pass, ett japanskt pass, där det stod med japanska skrivtecken i guld, att han hade kejserlig . . . Harry förstod inte riktigt vad de tecken betydde, men det verkade som att han hade något i stil med _diplomatpass_. Det såg han först på nästa sida som hade västerlänska skrivtecken, kyrilliska, och det han uppfattade som indiska tecken.

På den engelskspråkiga delen kunde han läsa att det handlade om att han hade ställning som diplomat. Och om han förstod det rätt, skulle han kunna gå in på vilken japansk ambassad som helst och få hjälp.

Efter en god stund kom hans läromästare in till honom.

"Nå min son, hur känns det?"

"Jag förstår inte, jag skulle ha fått nio, och gå i fortsatt lära."

"Nej, du är mästare, vi har aningen olika färdigheter du och jag, i de grenar jag kan öva dig, kan du bli bättre, men du är vida överlägsen alla andra mästare jag känner. Din speciella förmåga, är det som skiljer oss åt. Låt mig tala om att den du hade som mål, har haft åtta före dig, alla har misslyckats. De var alla mästare i olika tekniker. Har du öppnat det . . . ja, jag ser att du har gjort det. Förstår du vad passet är?"

"Jag gissar, men jag vet inte riktigt."

"Först, du är 16 år, inte 12, dina färdigheter säger det. Du kan vända dig till kejserliga palatset och anta en befattning där, en skenbefattning alltså. Din verkliga syssla, är att vara kejsarens, förlänga arm i vissa situationer. _Inget att stå efter, trots att det är en stor ära. Men trampa honom på tårna och han kan låta halshugga dig som en sjuk hund._ Men var din egen. Du har status av att vara i kejsarens personliga garde. Ingen japansk beskickning någonstans i världen kommer att neka dig något. Men tänk också på att ord går hemåt. Missbruka det och det är inte längre värt något. Vid hemresa hit till Japan från något annat land, då använder du passet, framför allt om du reser med japanska flygbolag.

"Har du problem med _lokal ordningsmakt_, om du inte har gjort något ofog, då kan du visa din diplomatiska immunitet. Jag har förstått att dina adoptivföräldrar håller på att ordna hemresan, deras tid här lider mot sitt slut. Det är lite därför du har fått passet, det berättigar dig till återresa när du själv önskar. Behöver du så kan du ha en bostad i vilken stad du vill, inom ett par veckor som högst, kortare på många ställen. Med det hoppas jag att du förstår att du är välkommen tillbaks."

"Tack, men varför får jag det, jag har ju inte gjort något speciellt?"

"Ditt sluttest, var ett uppdrag kejsaren har haft länge, och du hade möjligheten att avstå, ingen skulle ha tyckt sämre om dig, men du utförde det, utan att någon kan koppla det till dig, eller din status. Kejsaren är mycket nöjd med dig."

"Oj. Vet kejsaren om —_magi_—?"

"Han är medveten om att det finns de som använder _krafterna_. Hur så?"

"I England finns det tydligen ett helt magi–samhälle dolt från de omagiska, och så är det i stora delar av världen. Med det här passet, så är jag _japan_ men — är jag medlem i det magiska japanska samhället?"

"Det kan ordnas, har det betydelse?"

"Det kan ha det, det verkar som att de i England har idéer om att jag är deras _egendom_. OM, jag är medlem av japanska magiska samhället, då borde inte Britterna kunna göra anspråk på mig. Jag menar — när jag kommer dit, och om jag är japansk medborgare så borde inte de brittiska kunna ha något att säga till om."

"Jag ska se vad jag kan komma fram till, ge mig två dagar. När åker ni? Och när är du framme?"

"Första augusti, från Ykohama. September — 28, tror jag det var vi angör Brighton."

"Då har vi några månader på oss, och vi ska använda tiden väl. När du åker och går i land, använd ditt nya pass. Och när du kommer till London, sök upp ambassaden, be dem hålla ett postfack öppet för din räkning. Och titta sedan in där med jämna mellanrum. Det ger dem en rutin att känna igen dig. Behöver du ett tillfälligt nattkvarter, så kan du få det där. Tänk bara på att ha ditt japanska utseende då du är där, eller använder ditt pass.

"Tack Sir."

"Det har varit roligt att lära känna dig min vän, du har alltid en värderad plats i mitt hjärta. Om det inte vore för att du har en uppgift att fullfölja _där borta_ så skulle jag önska att du stannade kvar här, och ta över efter mig. Hitta andra som kan som du, och ta dem i din tjänst. Vi tappade hela den strukturen när Nagasaki utplånades. Inte nog med att mer än hälften av alla med kraft bodde där, utplåningen skedde samtidigt med en stor konferens. Över 95 procent av hela japanska magiska befolkningen försvann på några sekunder. Vågen av frisläppt magi orsakade sidoeffekter på alla magiska installationer över hela riket, och andra områden omkring. Själv var jag hemma och var sjuk just då, men efter det fanns det inga skolor som ni har, kanske kan vi komma igång nästa milenium."

—

Harry sände en begäran till Gringotts London, att han ville att de skulle hitta honom en lägenhet i anslutning till Diagongränden, samt ett ställe ute på landsbygden där han skulle kunna öva magi. Dessutom ville han ha en liten _diskret_ lya i det omagiska London också.

Hans nästa begäran var något mer suspekt. Han bad dem hitta fem personer, som skulle kunna vara hans lärare. Han avsåg göra självstudier, och _sekretess_ var viktigare än bästa förmåga, men utan att deklarera några avsikter.

Om Japan hade liten eller ringa magihandel, så fanns det mängder med ställen omkring. _Hemresan_, skulle bjuda många tillfällen att skaffa allt han behövde, och mycket mer därtill. Visserligen hade han köpt ett trollspö av Ollivander, när han var där. Lagom före att alla trodde han skulle börja på Hogwarts.

Men även om han hade tagit bort de _dumma_ besvärjelserna som fanns på den, hade han _växt ur_ den. Fenixfjädern i alla ära, men den hade ingen koppling till honom. Visst fungerade den fortfarande, men teori och praktik är inte alltid detsamma. Det var när han en gång hade kommit i kontakt med ett stycke delvis förkolnad bambu han hade blivit intresserad.

Kol, är ofta biologiskt, diamant är ett suveränt material för magi. Diamant är kristall av kol. Kristall är atomer, eller molekyler som placerar sig i ett komplicerat specifikt gitter.

Kolfiber är molekylärt sammanfogade atomer som är organiserade i en längdstruktur. Trä, som stomme borde inte vara bättre än molekylärt kol.

En del trollspön hade delar från döda drakar, då borde blod från drake inte vara mer illa än det. Efter lite spaning på företag som tillverkade detaljer av kolfiber skaffade han ett tiotal kolfiberstavar tre fjärdedels tum tjocka, två meter långa. Det skulle räcka till måna prov.

Tack vare sina kontakter med Gringotts kunde han skaffa mängder med olika material från världens alla hörn. Med en bok som beskrev tillverkning av trollstavar och trollspön gick han till verket.

Den första blev 10 tum och då han hade sitt eget blod närmast, började han med det. Han lät ett snitt på sin hand droppa ner på spöt som låg på en glasskiva, så rullade han spöt så den blev blodig runt om.

Dagen efter torkade han av allt blod som fanns utanpå, och hoppades att något hade sugits in. Han slog med den som han gjorde hos Ollivander när han provade sitt trollspö där. Till hans glädje syntes ett par gnistor av den, men de var ytterst små. Men han var på rätt väg.

Han behövde få in blodet in i. Han mindes ett uttryck han hade hört, tryckimpregnering. Det blev att söka på det.

Han kunde göra på två sätt, ett enkelt och ett som krävde mer utrustning. Han valde att börja med det enkla, termodynamik. Varm luft är större än kall. Först tog han fram två deciliter av sitt blod, det krävde lite uthållighet, men det var egentligen inga problem.

För att göra det enkelt använde han brödrosten, han gillrade upp en ställning så att hans trollspöämne kunde ligga ovanför brödrosten. Sen såg han till att den hölls varm länge. Samtidigt som plastpåsen med hans blod låg i kylskåpet.

Två timmar senare var trollspöt nästan glödhett, det skulle ha fått all luft som blivit _stort_ att sippra ut. Med hjälp av en pannlapp flyttade han nu det heta trollspöt in i det kalla blodet. Det skulle kyla ner staven och suga in blodet. För säkerhets skull fick påsen med spö och blod ligga kvar i kylen över natten.

Resultatet efter avtorkning påföljande dag var glädjande. En strid ström av gyllene stjärnor kom ut, men ut ur BÅDA sidorna.

Efter att ha läst vidare började han förstå att ett trollspö inte hade _kärna_ ända ut på handtagssidan. Han skulle bli tvungen att _inte_ ha blod de första tre centimetrarna minst. Men det skulle innebära att allt måste sugas in framifrån. För att se hur insugningen hade gått skar han upp sitt senaste arbete.

Ungefär halva spöt hade blod, en fjärdedel framifrån och en fjärdedel bakifrån. Det visade att inget sögs in från sidorna, bara i längdriktningen. Samtidigt med att han jobbade vidare på att få in blodet tillräckligt långt framifrån, utan att få in det baktill, alternativt lägga en _refelektor_ bak, '_reflektor bak vad fick jag det ifrån_' tänkte han. Men han kunde inte släppa tanken. Blod hela vägen och en reflektor bak, det skulle fungera, borde i vart fall fungera.

Nästa försök gjorde han med gul målarfärg, en slang klämde han fast på ena änden, och satte in färg i slangen, och satte slangens andra ände till vattenkranen. Efter två timmar kom färgen fram på stavens andra sida.

Nästa uppgift blev att på samma sätt _trycka in_ av blod han hade kvar i påsen.

Genast han tog i den efter att han var klar med inpressningen kände han att han verkligen var på rätt väg, förbättringen var betydande. Och fortfarande kom det ur båda ändar. _Lumus_ och båda sidor lyste. En elak tanke spred sig i honom. Han skulle ha ett trollspö som såg ut som hans slutliga, men som öppnade i båda riktningar. Hans _riktiga_ skulle han ha dolt, den andra öppet. Minnen från tidigare jobb kom fram, kanske kunde han göra samma sak på sitt nya trollspö som på sitt svärd.

MEN — nu var tid att jobba vidare, — reflektor, borde fungera med silver. En silversmed behövdes. Han beställde tre rör av silver som var stängda i ena änden av en slät bricka. Innerdiametern på rören skulle vara 18, 19 och 20 mm, och längden på alla tre 40 mm. Godstjockleken helst inte över en halv millimeter. De skulle bli _för trång_, obetydligt större, och betydligt större.

När han sedan provade med den mellersta var den i absolut minsta laget, men med lite knackning fick han på den, och det fungerade, inget kom ut bakåt. Den var fortfarande långt ifrån Ollivanders trollspö, men den fungerade, och han var på rätt väg. Bästa resultatet fick han dock när han förstorade den smalaste av silverstyckena, för att häva sin förändring när den var på plats. Den satt som gjuten då.

Utseendet var naturligtvis inget vidare, men det var dags för det nu. Han Ritade av formen på sitt köpta trollspö. Sedan gjorde han en förfrågan till stället han hade köpt det första materialet om han skulle kunna få tillverkat i den formen.

Visst skulle det gå bra — "Hur många tusen behöver du?"

Så började förklaringen. "Att skapa formen skulle kosta ungefär 5000 dollar, eller ungefär en halv miljon Yen, vi företag som har internationell handel använder ofta US Dollar, trots att vi inte uppskattar det.

"Så, när sedan formen är färdig, så ska den sättas in i produktionslinjen, ungefär trettio minuter, där har du 1000 dollar till. Alltså innan en enda är tillverkad har du en kostnad på 6000 dollar, material sedan, en dollar styck, och du bör få ut ungefär 1200 i timmen, alltså 3200 dollar för en timme, och du har 1200 stycken. Totalt för 1200 st 9200 dollar, för 2400, 12400.

"Den första kostar alltså lite mer än 6000. Kör en kvart och du har 300 för lite under 7000, en halvtimme och du har 600, för 7600, och du har 1200 för en hel timme, och då är du uppe i 9200 Dollar. Så en, kostar 6000, medan 600 stycken kostar 7 dollar 70 per styck. Det är lite skillnad. Kör två timmar och du har 2400 stycken, och du betalar 5,17 per styck, Totalt visserligen 12400 US dollar."

"Oj, men jag vill ha, och jag kan göra en färdig modell själv?

"Ja, annars får du lägga till för en formgivare, 200 dollar i timmen där, borde kunna klara det på 3 timmar."

"Och, om jag i modellen har text eller symboler, kommer de med i det färdiga?"

"Ja, om de är i strukturen, förhöjningar, eller fördjupningar, de kommer med, men text som är skriven med färg utan att det är strukturell förändring kommer inte med."

"Okej, om jag skulle vilja ha ett tunt hål i den i mitten längs med så att säga?"

"Som ett rör då blir det en helt annan process, minst tre gånger så dyr start, och istället för 1200 i timmen, kanske bara 50, alltså mycket svårare. Det finns andra företag som har andra processer, för ett sådant jobb kan de vara bättre, men då talar vi om 10 till 100 tusen stycken. Jag förstod att du behöver några få."

"Ja, jag ska göra en model, kanske väljer jag att köpa 2400, om jag blir nöjd med den. Från det jag kommer in med modellen, hur långt innan jag kan hämta dem?"

"Ge oss två tre dagar. Har vi korta produktioner, kan du ha dem samma dag, om du kommer på morgonen."

"Tack, jag ska sätta igång att göra min modell då. Tack."

—

Varför göra saker i onödan, kan skaffade modellgips, och cerenit–lera. Hans eget trollspö, hade egentligen den rätta formen, varför gå ifrån något som fungerar. Så han gjorde tre modeller med en som mall. Så började han placera och forma sina runor. Han behövde de två att öva på, innan han blev nöjd. Så in med cerenitlermodellen i ugnen, för att härda den.

Slutligen kontrollerade han alla kanter, och tvingades polera av några vassa kanter. I stort var han nöjd med sitt alster. Ur sin myntbörs beställde han upp 15000 US–Dollar.

Tre dagar senare var han nöjd ägare till 2400 stommar av möjliga trollspön. Nästa steg blev att skaffa bakdelarna, de behövde han inte köpa alla samtidigt, däremot gjorde han en noggrann beskrivning, som han kunde kopiera upp vid behov. Men innan han var helt nöjd med det, kom han på att med lite silverplåt, och eget arbete kunde han forma dem själv. Likaså hittade han det sätt som användes för att _assimilera in_ en kärna i ett trollspö. Efter flera prov på de raka bitarna, började han få grepp om tekniken.

Nu skulle han göra sitt första trollspö, som skulle bli en framtida kompanjon.

I sin form som skuggtiger, donerade han blod. Sedan blandade han det med blod han donerade som vanlig människa. Med lite magi impletterade han av blodet i den stomme han hade valt ut. Med bakplattan på plats avslutade han med att fylla de fördjupningar han hade gjort med pulveriserat guld, uppslammat i klarlack, han avslutade med att guldmåla även på den urfasning som avslutade greppet. Till det skulle han sedan ha färdiga silverringar som han skulle förstora medan han satte dem på plats, och låta dem krympa fast. Kanske någon modell kunde få ha en ring av guld.

När han avslutade skulle han lägga den sista besvärjelsen på den, den som talade om att den var en magisk skapelse, lika som han hade gjort med sitt svärd. Skulle den sedan lyda hans åkallan att komma när han kallade på den skulle han bli stolt. — Han blev stolt.

Att forma om material visade sig vara ganska lätt. Därför gick det snabbt att placera bakplanen på en mängd stommar, likaså kom silvergördeln på plats. Att förgylla runorna tog lite mer tid det var ett riktigt _pillergöra_, men det blev många färdiga stommar och några kompletta med kärna att ha i beredskap. Han hade tre helt färdiga som bara behövde sväras in.

—

Resan var ett faktum, 8 stora koffertar hade de att lasta ombord. Harry hade krympt det mesta av sitt, men han hade en stor _garderob_ han också, att han dessutom hade 5 lika stora ytterligare, krypta inne i den stora behövde ingen veta.

Som ägarrepresentanter hade de sina hytter i kaptenes korridor, de kunde ha valt i passagererdelen av båten, som förra gången. Men möjligheten att bara gå ut på bryggan och se därifrån var mer status, än att bo bland _pöbeln_.

Att vara CREW, gav dem tillträde till fler områden på båten än som passagerare. Visst skulle de kunna berett sig tillträde som passagerare också, men det skulle kräva förklaringar. Men, det innebar också, att de representerade företaget, och det hade de inga problem med.

Han avsåg skaffa material till kärnor i både Hong Kong, Vietnam, Singapore Madras, och alla andra ställen han skulle besöka på återresan till Engalnd. Det var ju trots allt ett fartyg som hade passagerare som skulle besöka _besöksvärdiga_ platser, läns rutten. Nästan två månader skulle resan till England ta.

Att _få besöka_ platserna fartyget angjorde innebar tull och personkontroll, med pass och tillfälliga _visa_, det var något Harry inte hade upplevt när de åkte till japan, han förstod det inte då, det hände säkert men utan att han berördes. Nu däremot hade han eget pass, och det var flera som satte i halsen när de såg en så ung person med diplomatpass, några insåg också, att det var _lite mer_ än bara ett diplomatpass. Han hade inga problem när han gick i land.

Inte för att han förstod varför, men både i Singapore och i Sidney fanns det en representant med en bil från japanska ambassaden som _anmälde_ sig till hans tjänst. Det väckte ännu mer förundran att de dessutom talade japanska till honom utan att ens fråga om han förstod. Fartygets kapten, och hans närmaste hade varit med några år, och de förstod att det fanns någon orsak att han fick den uppvaktningen. Men naturligtvis var det ingen som ifrågasatte orsaken till det.

Harry var 12 år, det visste hans adoptivföräldrar, men de visste också att han uppträdde mer vuxet, tack vara den träning han hade fått, och hans utseende som _japan_, gjorde honom mer likt en yngling på 16.

Många långa dagar på öppen sjö, blir tråkigt i längden, _passagerarna_ de minglar med sina drinkar i händerna, eller förlustar sig på däck. Harry sökte sig ofta till bryggan där han snart hade lärt sig vad alla saker hade för funktion. Han hade tittat på bilder där det fanns ett stort _styrhjul_, men en av styrmännen förklarade att _då_ gick det en kedja till rodret längst i aktern där rodret finns. Det var därför äldre fartyg hade rorkulten och kaptens brygga långt bak på fartyget. Nu var allt _pzeoelektriskt_, ibland kunde man föra ett reglage till höger eller vänster, då ändrades uppgiften till vart fartyget skulle styra sig självt.

Lika var det med farten, lite framåt, så kunde det öka med delar av knop, eller bakåt för att minska. Efter det var det fartygets datasystem, som styrde ut motorerna och reglerade hastigheten efter det. Det andra som var viktigt, det var fart i vattnet, respektive verklig fart som mer påverkades kompassriktning och färdriktning. Fart i vattnet mättes med ett _pitårör_ längst fram på båten, eller något som de kallade _släplogg_. Den sista mätte egentligen inte farten utan tillryggalagd distans. Den verkliga farten mättes med riktningsgivare mot kända punkter. Det var radiopejlingsantenner mot radiofyrar som fanns utplacerade runt om i världen. Men det fungerade mindre bra när avståndet blev för långt för radiovågorna att nå fram, med det nya moderna positionsbestämning med hjälp av satelliter blev de oberoende av sådant, allt var nu automatiskt.

Harry fick veta att i Sydkinesiska sjön där de var nu var inte vattenströmmarna så märkbara. Golfströmen däremot, när de går från Boston till Liverpool, då får de hjälp med ungefär 4 knop, om de ligger rätt. Eller måste övervinna 4 knop om de går fel, när de går mot USA. Vind däremot, kan ge en fel riktning på upp emot 10 grader, eller mer. Det kan betyda omvägar, om man inte är uppmärksam på det, eller att man missar ett smalt gatt.

Som ägarrepresentant, fick han också lära sig att en tiondedel av en knops högre fart, i de högre hastigheterna fartyget var byggt för, kostade enorma pengar. Därför var det en viktig balansgång mellan tid och fart. Att köra fortare och sedan få vänta på att angöra en kaj, var mycket dålig affär. Samtidigt skulle passagerarna njuta av färden.

En detalj förvånade Harry innan han förstod sammanhanget. Ekonomikurvan var inte rak, den hade dippar och pucklar, det berodde på något som kallades _resonans_. En aning högre fart kunde vara billigare än den lägre om de befann sig på en sådan puckel. Fartygets styrdator visste hur mycket bränsle som förbrukades och vilken fart fartyget hade. Genom flera års sparade analyser hade den det statistiska underlag som behövdes för att effektivt kunna nyttja de mest ekonomiska farterna, allt sköttes automatiskt av styrdatorn.

För fraktfartygen var det en något annan beräkningsformel, där skulle lasten komma fram, ofta så snart som möjligt. Ett fartyg kostar per dag, besättningen kostar, per dag. Inkomsten kommer av att lasten kommer fram. Kortare tid för en transport, ger tid för ny transport. Där fanns det en formel som avgjorde vilken fart som gav maximal vinst. För kryssningsfartygen, gällde det att ha passagerare som var beredda att betala. Man räknade ut kostnaden för en kryssning, fick man fullt, var det lönsamt att köra sakta, utan att det blev för tråkigt så de slutade komma.

De närmade sig Suez kanal och de senaste platserna hade varit helt _döda_ vad gällde magiska köpcentra, nu förberedde han sig för Alexandria och Luxor. Hade han tur, kunde han lyckas komma över en tidvändare. Han hade läst om dem, men i Asien var de så gott som okända, däremot hade han fyllt upp med drakblod, senor från hjärtmuskler.

I T'aipei på Taiwan hade han erbjudits han att köpa en osynlighetsmantel. Han hade först inte trott det var möjligt, men snart var han övertygad. Det var en äkta, en tibetansk 1200 år gammal dessutom, i oerhört gott skick. Harry gjorde ännu ett köp av den gamle mannen. Han bad honom fokusera på språket, så placerade han det silvriga materialet i en kristallurna, sedan förde han dit det han kallade _ett tomt minne_. Efter någon stunds roterande på flaskan, gav han mannen tillbaks sitt minne. Och Harry impletterade kopian av det nya språket till sitt eget medvetande. Efter det gick det mycket lättare att hitta intressanta saker i alla försäljningsställen.

Att _fiska upp_ språkkunskapen tog han som vana, när han hittade någon han kunde göra _affär_ med, det var ju inte så att den han köpte av gick miste om sin kunskap, men Harry fick som biprodukt, hur den andra personen hade lärt sig det. Med det kom kunskap om kultur och i några fall även platser och namn.

Någon tidvändare hittade han inte, däremot en del oslipade diamanter utan större smyckesvärde, de kunde dock användas i magiska amuletter. Det Harry tänkte försöka med var att rekristallistera _diamantskräp_ till klara bestämda strukturer. Med magi skulle han kunna implettera en diamantlins framtill i sitt trollspö. Han hade funderat länge på om han kunde diffundera kol och rekristallisera det som diamant. Om diamant visade sig vara en molekylär förening av kol, skulle det krävas bearbetning på atomnivå, men om det enbart bar atomernas rena kristallina form, var det enkel bearbetning. Han hade nu något att starta med men det skulle bli ett senare projekt.

Efter att Alexandria var avklarad var det Istambul som sista exotiska plats, sen var det mest bara Grekland, Italien och sen _nästan_ hemma. En plan började forma sig, han skulle _anmäla in sig_ på ambassaden, det skulle göra hans närvaro officiell. Det skulle ge en signal till Brittiska ministeriet att han var där som _sändebud_ det skulle ge honom officiell status.

Efter det skulle han vända sig till Brittiska magiministeriet. De skulle i sin tur, _kanske_ övertala Hogwarts och se om det var något för honom. Han hade ju faktiskt fått en begäran från sin mästare att _öppna en skola_ i Japan. Vad bättre skulle det då inte vara än att _titta_ på Hogwarts. Det skulle samtidigt ge honom rätt identitetsdeklaration.

—

Lite diskussion, och pappersutväxling blev det, när Patric och Laura Pamel återvände, de förmodades ha med sig sin adoptivson, när de visade papper på att han var antagen i en internatskola återställdes lugnet. Han önskade sina _föräldrar_ en god fortsättning, och lovade att komma hem _ofta_. Harry åkte med ambassadens bil till sitt lilla äventyr. Patric och Laura visste om att om de hade varit kvar i London skulle han redan ha varit på Hogwarts ett år, och vara där igen sedan 1.a september, detta var inget märkvärdigt.

Det officiella uppdraget unge Poottii, hade var att se hur han som ung uppfattade olika utbildningsplatser i västvärlden, och nu var han i Storbritannien. Det han inte hade räknat med var att britterna var tillmötesgående i överkant. Därför tog det en vecka att besöka allt från små barns dagis, till Oxfords universitet. Det skulle ge honom en bredd att sedan studera mer, på egen hand.

Det var efter det som han också presenterades för John Major som var premiärminister sedan ett par år tillbaks. Han fick veta att det var en regelmässig sak att när ambassad fick en ny medarbetare brukade de mötas lite inofficiellt över en kopp te, på tu man hand. Visserligen var inte unge Poottii, en fast medarbetare, men utbildningsfrågorna stod honom nära och han ville gärna bidra med vad han kunde. Harry tog en chansning.

"Jag har nu fått se _de vanliga människornas_ utbildningsmöjligheter. Det är min uppfattning att ni även har utbildning för de med _speciella färdigheter_."

"Vi har en del med större inlärningsförmåga, de brukar hittas tidigt. Om det var det du menade?"

"Nej, snarare de med _okulta gåvor_."

"Ah, du känner till om _dem_."

"Ja, i Japan har vi många . . . hmm ni skulle nog kalla det _claner_, vi kallar det _hus_. De med de gåvorna samlas i de grupperna och utbildas där inom familjen så att säga. Jag har ett uppdrag för framtiden att se om vi kan hitta en modell att bygga på. Men vis av erfarenheten så kan vi inte samla allt till ett ställe igen. Nagasaki svider ännu i våra hjärtan. Nästen alla med _gåvor_ försvann från oss på några sekunder."

"Jag beklagar. Ja, vi har en speciell gren här, jag kan introducera dig för min kollega där"

"Jag har växt upp i en fredlig tid, men jag har också läst om vad som hände på den tiden, jag ska inte gå in på det, det väcker bara upp gamla sår. Men i Nagasaki fanns nästan alla med gåvor då. Det har tagit tid att etablera oss igen. Men vi jobbar på det. Och vi har inte så markerade gränser, vi med gåvor, finns bland andra, men undviker att märka ut oss."

"Gott, är det _bara_ magiska utbildningen du är intresserad av?"

"Egentligen _ja_, men jag bör ju inte visa det alltför öppet, så jag tittar på hela bredden."

"Du är ung, jag hade väntat mig en mycket äldre."

"Dessutom ser jag äldre ut än jag är, men de äldre, de har fortfarande för stora sår i sina hjärtan för att vara lämpliga att representera oss i västvärlden."

"Jag förstår. Vänta." Medan Harry smuttade på sitt te gick John fram till en tavla och rörde på dess ram. Tavlan vaknade till liv.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Övertyga din minister att han har ett besök här, jag bjuder på te."

"Det var ju också ett sätt att säga det på. Ja, jag ska framföra budskapet."

Fem minuter senare flammade den öppna spisen, och en man klev ut därifrån.

"Ah. Fudge, välkommen. Det här är ett sändebud från japanska ministeriet, min typ av ministerium, men han är intresserad av utbildningsfrågor, för att hjälpa till att få igång en utbildningsplats för _din sort_ i Japan."

Harry hade rest sig upp, och höll fram sitt diplomatpass, det hade imponerat förut. Och det verkade imponera även på Fudge.

"Haii, uttalet av mitt namn är lite tungvrikande för västerläningar, men det närmaste är _HaAIii PoOTTii_, jag har funderat på att skaffa mig ett västerländskt namn som _Carlos_. Kanske ska jag börja låta mig kallas det. Ja. Jag är _Carlos_, jag vill gärna titta på er utbildning för magianvändare — om det går för sig."

"Bara magiskt kunniga kan komma ifråga. Så Tyvärr måste jag avslå din begäran."

Harry bixtrade till. Utan att ha rört sig ur fläcken, eller ens lyft ett trollspö, svävade Cornelius i luften medan Harrys svärd plötsligt uppenbarade sig i hans hand. Hans andra hand sänkte sig och Cornelius sänktes mot golvet.

"Duger jag inte?"

"Ursäkta mig, jag visste inte."

"Jag är här, som japanska kejsarens sändebud, och du förolämpar mig. Hemma skulle du och jag ha utkämpat en duell nu. Jag är beredd att göra det nu också, om det är samma hedersuppfattning här."

"Jag ber om ursäkt, å min tjänst vägnar. Nej, låt oss inte spilla blod, mitt är jag säker på, då jag inte är din fiende."

"Gott. Det finns, har jag förstått, en utbildning ni har för era _utövare_, det är den jag i första hand är här för att besöka, och följa några linjer en tid om det är möjligt. Jag har den tid jag behöver på mig, och det hastar inte för mig att resa tillbaks på några år."

"Passar det i morgon, jag kan ha en bil som hämtar dig, var?"

"Tills vidare har jag ett rum på ambassaden, men när jag har etablerat mig så kanske jag hyr ett rum i den magiska del ni har. Jag skaffade mig några broschyrer i Alexandria, så jag hittar till Diagongränden själv och om jag förstod det rätt kan jag komma till er där."

"Klockan ett, om det passar, före det har jag för många uppgifter får att kunna vika min tid för dig."

"Klockan ett, jag ska vara där, kanske lite tidigt så jag inte riskerar att komma sent. Tack."

När Cornelius hade försvunnit frågade Harry.

"Är han alltid sån där?"

"Hur då — sån där."

"_Viktigpetter_. — Det enda han har att göra hela förmiddagen, jag såg det i ögonen på honom, är att försöka se ut som att han har ett viktigt möte på eftermiddagen."

"Jag har inte haft _förmånen_ att träffa honom förut, det kan ju förstås ha haft betydelse att jag inte _bad_ honom komma utan snarare _beordrade_ honom."

"Jag ska ha det i åtanke i morgon. Jo hos oss har kejsaren, en mycket hög ställning, men ett administrativt kontor har byggts upp, hur är det hos er. Er Drottning, har hon något att säga till om, och ingår hon fortfarande bland de magiska? — jo, jag har läst på."

"Tänker du på Kung Artur och Merlin, så var det . . . en del år sedan. Nej och ja. Men vad jag vet håller de sitt hov utanför både magiska och oss andra. Det kan finnas de som har _gåvor_ men det är inget jag känner till. Du kom hit för . . . vad? . . . en vecka sedan, och du talar bra engelska."

"Jag kan lära mig lätt, på vägen hit lärde jag mig 23 nya språk, eller dialekter av språk med så stor skillnad att det borde kallas egna språk. Jag har den uppfattningen att det är lättare för mig att förstå vad folk talar om, ifall jag förstår språket."

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Magi."

Okej, där har ni vissa fördelar."

"Om min tidsuppfattning är rätt, är min audiens till ända om fem minuter. Är det något du vill ha av mig innan dess?"

"Nej, men hur länge avser du stanna i vårt land?"

"Det enda jag kan säga nu är — _tills vidare_. Men naturligtvis finns det en bortre gräns. Var den finns vet jag inte idag."

"Ditt pass, det har lång giltighetstid, 25 år. Ovanligt lång tid."

"Det kan betyda att min kejsare vill, endera ge mig tillfälle att hålla mig borta från honom, eller ge mig möjlighet att vara borta och visa att jag är välkommen hem igen."

"Du är mer diplomat, än du ser ut för. Roligt att lära känna dig, blygs inte för att sätta upp ett nytt besök på dagordningen."

"Tack, innan jag går, behöver du mina tjänster så sök mig via ambassaden, jag kan mer än jag ser ut att kunna. Min kejsare har utsett mig att vara _mästare i min klass_." Sa Harry medan han lade en kaststjärna på spiselkransen, PM, stirrade förvånat på den.

"Inte i utbildningsfrågor då, förstår jag."

"Sant det." Med det skakade de hand och gick ut i rummet utanför där vakter och sekreterare fanns.

—

Harry tänkte skoja lite med Cornelius, så redan halv nio slog han 6–2–4–4–2, och svarade att han är _Carlos_ och avsåg besöka utbildningdetaljen. Varpå hans besökstalong kom fram. När han kom till receptionisten Eric i vakten, skulle han få sitt trollspö _vägt_ han lämnade fram fem stycken till utseendet identiska.

"NEJ — du får bara ha ett, trollspö."

"Ursäkta, _diplomatc speciale_" sa han och visade fram sitt pass. "Dessutom har jag en tid avtalad med Cornelius till klockan ett." Eric satt fortfarande och försökte tyda de japanska skrivtecknen, tills han lämnade tillbaks det, och han kom inte ens på att han inte hade _vägt_ Harrys trollspön.

"Ha en bra dag." Svarade han när han lämnade tillbaks passet.

Efter att först ha suttit en stund i cafeterian, och minutiöst ordnat sitt te, medan han granskade omgivningen, åt han den frukost kan köpte där. Sedan frågade han sig fram till utbildningsdetaljen.

—

"Jag är Mirjam Galube, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag är Carlos från japanska ambassaden, fast egentligen kommer jag från min mästare i mitt hem. Han har gett mig i uppdrag att lära mig om ert utbildningssätt, för att se om det är något som vi ska ta efter. Eftersom jag inte har satt min fot i Hogwarts skulle det vara intressant att veta hur jag står mig med min utbildning hemifrån, mätt med era mått. Alltså, kan ni testa mina kunskaper innan jag börjar följa utbildningen vid Hogwarts?"

"Carlos vad?"

"Ah, här är mitt pass, nä jag heter inte Carlos, men det är lättare för er att säga det än _HaAIii PoOTTii_."

"Ja, verkligen. Är det så du heter?"

"Ja, far hade varit utomlands och hört om er hjälte, så han inspirerades av det. Så han döpte om mig när jag var fyra år, den tölpen, . . å . . ursäkta, så får jag inte säga."

"Kan ni verkligen göra så?"

"HAN, kunde det i vart fall."

"Du pratar för bra engelska för att vara Japan, vem är du?"

"Prata japanska du, så pratar vi japanska."

– – 'Ja, jag har arbetat i KYOTO en tid. Kom inte här och försök vara . . ' då öppnade hon passet och bleknade.

– – 'Trodde du inte att jag pratar japanska, det borde jag kunna, ska vi skriva _vårt_ språk mellan oss också?' – –

– – 'Jag ber om ursäkt. Du talar så bra på vårt språk, i så unga år.' – –

– – 'Ingen fara, jag kan många fler språk. Du har behållit Kyotomelodin, men du använder ord som används i Yaizu, så du måste ha haft att göra med någon därifrån, _Nakarii_?' – –

– – 'Vi bodde i samma korridor, ursäkta att jag tvivlade på dig. Känner du Nakarii?' – –

– – 'Jag har mött henne.' – –

"Okej, ursäkta, jag blev lite nostalgisk nu. Det är några år sedan. Du ville genomföra test, som våra ungdomar, var det så?"

"Ja, jag hoppas kunna vara på Hogwarts och följa några utbildningslinjer, och då är det bra att ha gjort prov innan, så vet jag var jag står så att säga. Jag är ju trots allt färdigutbildad, om man nu någonsin blir det. Men, min mästare sa att han inte har mer att lära mig."

"Räkna med tre till fyra dagar, för vardera: O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. för du vill väl testa båda nivåerna för att få jämförelse."

"Ja tack, och hur mycket kommer jag att bli skyldig?"

"Det bjuder vi på, det är ju i tjänsten."

"Tack. Min nästa uppgift blir KLO. Var ligger det?"

"KLO?"

"Kontoret för Lag och Ordning."

"Jasså, MLE, kallas det här, två trappor upp, högra korridoren. Håll för öronen om han med emaljögat är där. Du förstår varför efteråt."

"Tack, i morgon då?"

"Ja, jag ska ha det klart till i morgon, en fråga bara, vill du att testet ska vara registreringsbart, eller är det bara ett test för dig själv?"

"Om jag gör bra ifrån mig, kan det vara praktiskt om det kan räknas."

"Då, blir det en registreringsavgift, på 22 Galleons inte för pengarnas skull, utan för att det ska bli instämplat korrekt."

"Tack, pengar är inget problem."

—

"Vad kan vi stå till tjänst med?"

"Jo, jag är här i tjänstens vägnar, från mitt land, här är mitt pass. Mina frågor är om det betyder för mig att jag kan använda magi här som hemma, eller är det några restriktioner?"

"Passet säger att du är 16, då får du inte göra magi utanför skolan."

"Och som diplomatiskt sändebud, ingår inte diplomatisk immunitet då, mot i princip ALLA brott?"

"Vi är inte mugglare. Du är här, du följer lagen."

"Så bra att jag fick reda på det. Jag ska genast telegrafera hem och tala om att lokala lagar _GÄLLER_. Det innebär att från i morgon gäller att brittiska magiska medborgare i landet Nipon, ni använder namnet Japan, som använder magi, döms till 10 år straffarbete oavsett var och i vilket syfte magin utövades. Att vi inte har brytt oss om den gamla lagen, som fortfarande gäller, det måste vi då ändra på. Ha en bra dag."

Sa Harry och vände mot dörren, efter att han ryckte till sig sitt pass.

"STOPP – vänta. — vad var det du sa? 10 års straffarbete för att göra magi?"

"Det kommer bara att gälla britter, det är ER skyldighet att tala om för ERA medborgare hos oss om den nya tillämpningen, av våra GAMLA lagar."

"Vi kan väl resonera om det."

"Vadå resonera, endera gäller en lag, eller också inte."

"Vad är ditt behov?"

"Jag är här, i tjänsten, för att skaffa mig kunskap om västerländsk magiutbildning. Jag kommer att röra mig i både ert magsika och ert omagiska samhälle, och jag kommer att använda magi, där det är lämpligt. Dessutom, den utbildning jag har är hemlig, vilket innebär att jag inte ska vara skyldig att deklarera vilka färdigheter jag har."

"Vi kan inte ha olika lagar för olika, det förstår du ju också — hoppas jag."

"Då gäller _diplomatisk immunitet_ läs på det innan ni försöker arrestera mig för någon förseelse som ni tror jag har gjort. Jag hade tänkt erbjuda Cornelius mina färdigheter när jag är här, men det var bra att jag fick klart för mig att gå strikt på min uppgifts bokstav."

"Och vad skulle du kunna ha att erbjuda då?" Harry hörde det underliggande hånet, men valde att avstå från konfrontationen.

"Vad jag _skulle ha kunnat_, saknar betydelse nu det är inget jag har att erbjuda längre. Ha en bra dag." Harry gick därifrån, och stängde dörren bakom sig lite hårdare än mjukt.

Han satt i kaffeterian, tittade och lyssnade, medan han åt av sin lunch, efter en stund kom en grupp unga i aurormundering in. Det innebar att det plötsligt blev trångt i lokalen, en flicka med rosa hår satte sig mitt emot Harry.

"Ursäkta om jag tränger mig på, men det är upptaget på alla andra platser, jag är Tonks. Auror under träning."

"Haii, jag är _HaAIii PoOTTii_, men kalla mig Carlos, det är lättare för er att uttala rätt."

"Du är inte härifrån va?"

"Nej, jag kommer från Japan, jag kom hit förra veckan."

"Du har lärt dig bra engelska snabbt, grattis."

"Tack. Jag hade tränat på det innan jag kom hit, och att använda magi hjälper."

"Ja, det också. . . . Du är en intressant person."

"Du också, speciellt som du använder magi för att se ut som något du inte är."

"Du kan du också, vi som kan, vi känner sådant. Jag är äldre än du, det känner jag. Jag hoppas få lära känna dig, men nu måste jag skynda mig, vi har korta lunchraster. Kul å råkas, hoppas vi ses snart."

Harry satt förundrat, han hade _känt_ att hon hade något gemensamt med honom, och det var inte animagus. Så kom han på — utseendet. Hon kunde ändra det, hon också. Så blev det dags att besöka den väldigt självupptagne Fudge.

—

"Välkommen _Carlos_. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Ett par saker har dykt upp som vi kan diskutera. Hos oss har vi flera _hus_ med familjer som har, eller känner till om magi. Men utöver det lilla som har anor från förr i Kyoto så har vi inget fungerande magiministerium. Därför har jag bara diplomatisk status i den omagiska världen, men mitt uppdrag sträcker sig in i _vår_ värld. Jag är enligt er bedömningsmall, inte vuxen att göra magi, vilket jag har varit berättigad till hemma i flera år nu. Ert aurorkontor har den uppfattningen att jag inte får göra magi. De uppskattade inte att brittiska medborgare som gör magi i så fall också måste följa våra lagar som förbjuder ALLA ickejapanska medborgare att göra magi, med 10 års straffasrbete som påföljd. Visst borde jag få göra magi på sätt som jag gör hemma?"

"Jag ser inget hinder för det, såvida det inte innebär att du fritt kan döda folk omkring dig."

"Jag ska vara försiktig med det, men ett angrepp mot mig försvarar jag mig mot, även om det kommer från era aurorer. Jag har talat om för dem och att de bör läsa på om diplomatisk immunitet."

"Jag förstår, och ska säga till om det. Du ville besöka Hogwarts, förstod jag det rätt?"

"Ja, men jag kommer först att göra era magiska prov, innan jag beger mig dit, för att se hur jag står mig med min utbildning hemifrån, helt utan att ha snappat upp något här, jag börjar med det i morgon. Så skulle det förstås vara bra om jag efter det kunde se er aurorutbildning, ni lär ha en grupp under utbildning nu."

"Det bör kunna ordnas."

"Då diskuterar vi Hogwarts först då, är det en privat skola, eller är det ministeriets resurs?"

"Den är . . . enskild, är kanske mer rätt. Den har en styrelse, men samtidigt sorterar allt under ministeriet."

"Allt?"

"Ja, vi är överordnad allt. Även mugglarna lyder under oss, men de sköter sig själv mest."

"Så förstod jag inte det igår, men det är ju inte något för nu, det handlar om Hogwarts. Ni ger alltså _order_ dit, så med dina order, så kliver jag in där och följer utbildningen, utan att blanda mig i."

"Ja, det är därför det är bra för dig att stå på god fot med mig. Jag har kallat till presskonferens klockan tre."

"Du borde ha hört med mig om det först, jag har nästa möte redan klockan två. Så jag måste ge mig av härifrån senast halv två."

"MEN . . .det går ju inte."

"Det går alldeles utmärkt — för mig, en sak minister, jag är inte van att hunsas med. Storbritannien är inte ett måste för mig, i Europa finns Tyskland, Frankrike, Spanien som kan ge mig det du kan ge. Dessutom finns det mycket modernare snitt på det mesta i USA. TRE ord från mig dit hem, och era medborgare blir billig arbetskraft där."

"Vi ska nog komma överens. När du sedan är på Hogwarts, kan du se vad Dumbledore har för planer, jag är säker på att han har för avsikt att störta mig."

"Era inre angelägenheter får jag som sändebud inte befatta mig med."

"Men du måste!"

"Jag måste inget sådant."

"Annars ger jag inte mitt tillstånd för det."

"Jag går nu. Läs på om internationella konventioner, jag avser besöka Hogwarts och se om de tar emot mig som det är, utan inträdesbrev härifrån. ADJÖ."

—

Fudge hade redan samma dag sagt till i receptionen att _japanesen_ skulle visas in till honom när han kom igen, om han kom.

Efter en och en halv vecka senare kom en _orientering_ om att Haaiii Poottii Från Japan, hade avlagt O.W.L. samt N.E.W.T. med resultatet bifogat.

—

Resultat av O.W.L. och N.E.W.T.

Avseende Haaiii Poottii, Yaizu, Japan

Proven utförda 1992 – 10 – 12 — — 16

på ministeriet för magi, utbildningsdetaljen

Ämne OWL , NEWT

Försvar mot svartkonst . O , O

Förvandlingskonst . . . . O , E+

Besvärjelsekonst . . . . . . O , E

Magiska djur mm . . . . . .O , O

Örtlära europeisk . . . . . . E , A

Örtlära asiatisk . . . . . . . . O , O (*)

Trolldryckslära . . . . . . . . O , E (**)

Spådomskonst . . . . . . . . A , A

Historia magisk Brittisk . . . . . . . P , T

Historia magisk internationell . . O , E

Mugglarkunskap . . . . . . . T

Aritmetik . . . . . . . .. . . . . E , O

Runlära . . . . . . . . . . . . . .O , O (***)

Astronomi (teoretisk del) A , A

Summa 12 OWL , 12 NEWL

(*) Några växter är lika men har olika namn, andra är endast lokalt förekommande.

(**) Provtagaren gjorde trolldryck med samma medicinska förutsättningar och förmåga men enligt asiatiska namn och recept.

(***) Mall för asiatiska runor saknas, resultaten kunde uppskattas då de gav motsvarande resultat vid test av dem.

Margret Tuner

Utbildningsenheten

MoM London

– – – –

—

Fudge blev rasande när han upptäckte att _japanen_ hade varit där fem gånger utan att någon hade talat om det för honom, och ingen hade visat in _gästen_ till honom. Än mer frustrerad blev han när hans efterforskning visade att han aldrig hade passerat receptionen. Inte ens loggen från telefonkioskkuren hade hans ankomst mer än vid hans första besök.

_Förhören_ han höll med utbildningsavdelningen visade inget onormalt, mer än möjligen att han inte bar sin besökstalong, men eftersom han hade avtalad tid tänkte de inte närmare på det.

Ännu mer frustrerad blev Cornelius när han upptäckte att Haaiii "_Carlos_" Poottii hade följt aurorutbildningen i två hela dagar, men nu hade lämnat dem.

—

Harry hade funderat på det Cornelius hade sagt _presskonferans_. Bland de han hade växt upp den senaste tiden var aldrig media ett problem, men med rätt kontakt med media skulle det bli lättare att vända en opinion. Han visste vad han hade framför sig i kampen mot Voldemort. Kunskap är makt, om ens fiender svävar i okunskap. Och all kunskap behöver inte vara om magiska formler, eller konsten att svinga ett svärd. Han hade sett stålstiftpennor, de spetsarna var vassare än spetsen på många svärd. Så även _det skrivna ordet_ kan vara viktigt att värna om.

Det tog honom tre hela dagar att hitta sitt _mål_. Först behövde han läsa några utgåvor av The Daily Prophet. Det hade han redan gjort, men då hade han läst artiklarna, nu skulle han läsa _skribenten_.

Efter att ha skapat en lista med 18 namn under olika artiklar, började han läsa artiklar från var och en av dem, han kom fram till att de flesta var specialiserade på olika ämnen. Slutligen hade han tre namn. Efter att ha uteslutit den äldre kvinnan och mannen hade han en kvar Rita Skeeter.

Hon kunde verkligen vara vass, och han förstod att allt inte var så välunderbyggt heller, men hennes status var just det _skvallerskribent_. Hon skulle göra _reflektioner_ av nyheter, inte korrekt beskriva händelser.

Han behövde veta _vem_ hon var, för att kunna vinna eller tvinga henne att samarbeta. Samtidigt som han spanade på henne passade han på att testa sin förmåga _att se men inte synas_ till det yttersta. Och bästa sättet att inte synas var att göra det fullt öppet. Därför såg han helt alldaglig ut och ofta med aningen annorlunda utseende från tillfälle till tillfälle.

Visserligen hade han tränat under tidbroms, men han kunde ändå inte räkna in mer än 13 och ett halvt år som egentlig levnadstid. Att uppträda som 25, var en sak i magisk och omagisk stridsförmåga men, i förhållandet pojkmänniskor kontra flickmänniskor, var han trots alla förändringar av det yttre, fortfarande helt oerfaren. Därför uteslöt han tanken på att _charma_ henne. Men den förmågan skulle han träna upp till framtiden.

Att _se_ vart någon transfererade sig hade han inte lärt sig, men det fanns spårningsbesvärjelser. Att ha en färdig som placerades var lättare och snabbare än att göra en ny. Likaså kunde en ny _detekteras_ om den magiska exponeringen iakttogs, medan en färdig besvärjelse hade mycket lägre signalnivå, och var passiv så länge ingen sökte på den.

Först hade han svårt att förstå hur spårsändaren kunde säga att hon var _där_, när hon inte var det. Och han kunde inte i sin fågelform göra förnyad sökning på spårsändaren.

Efter att ha flugit bort några hundra meter, och gjort en förnyad krysspejling, var han säker, en av personerna var hon. Så han fortsatte att iaktta gruppen av människor. Men var halvtimme gjorde han en ny pejling. Det var den tredje gången han var ifrån för att kontrollera han fick en ny position på henne. För att vara säker på att hon inte hade kommit undan medan han själv flög, flög han tillbaks och räknade in gruppen, ingen saknades.

Tre dagar senare var han säker, hon var den skalbagge han hade sett ett par gånger nu. Han skulle fånga henne, när hon var insekt. Ett ställe som kunde vara en plats att lyssna in på var där folk samlades. Uteserveringar var ett par bra sådana, men hösten hade kommit och därmed var det inte så många som nyttjade det. Men eftersom han visste vad han sökte, så förstod han att hålla ögonen öppna.

Till slut gav han upp de försöken och knackade på hemma hos henne istället.

"Nej, jag ska inget ha har jag sagt." Fräste hon när hon öppnade dörren. Det var femte gången han knackade på, de fyra föregående gångerna hade han uppträtt som barn i 5–7 årsåldern som tog upp beställning på jultidningar.

"Ursäkta, men jag säljer inget. Jag fick för mig att du var kallad till en presskonferens, där det hade utlovats att jag skulle vara på. Nu har jag gjort de saker jag var upptagen med här och ska fortsätta till nästa uppgift och då jag fick en stund ledig i eftermiddag hörde jag med din tidning om du var tillgänglig. Är du intresserad?"

"Presskonferans? HÄR?"

"Naturligtvis inte frun, jag ska ändå äta en sen lunch, och om du inte har något emot att prata medan vi äter så varför inte? Fast, jag har ett villkor."

"VILLKOR?"

"Ja, jag är diplomat, och det jag säger räknas som om mitt land säger det officiellt, därför måste allt vi säger, som kommer i tidningen, vara korrekt refererat."

"Låter tråkigt. Men jag får göra mina värderingar, det är det _du säger_ jag måste använda ordagrant?"

"Ja, det låter vettigt, och när du gör dina _värderingar_ så visar du också vilken ståndpunkt du själv intar. Ja, det är jag med på. Ska vi inta en lunch på Kitteln, eller på kvastarna i Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade, låt mig bara göra mig i ordning."

—

"Hur gjorde du det där?"

"Vilket menar du?"

"Hur du tog oss hit, det var inte transferering, det har jag gjort tillräckligt många gånger för att se att det inte var. Dessutom, jag har transfereringsspärrar, och flyttnyckelspärr kring min lägenhet."

"Som du vet har jag mitt hem i Japan, det mesta som jag har lärt mig, har sitt ursprung där. Det kan vara så att vårt sätt, och ert sätt skiljer sig tillräckligt för att jag inte märker era spärrar."

"För sjutton du skulle ju kunna stå i min sängkammare utan att jag kan hindra det. Det är inte rätt"

"De flesta magianvändare kan vara i de flestas sovrum, men bara därför att de kan – betyder inte att de verkligen nyttjar sin förmåga till det, eller hur."

"Okej, men hur?"

"Magi, nå, vi ska inte gå in på detaljer, ska du fråga om saker i mitt jobb? Det var ju ändå _det_ som den uteblivna presskonferensen skulle handla om, eller hur?"

"Ska sanningen fram, så tror jag att ministern ville få _god publicitet_ på din bekostnad."

"Skulle han verkligen göra så? — jo, det skulle han säkert. Du har hört om min uppgift, nu är det din tur att fråga omkring det, sen kan vi tala om andra saker."

Bland de saker som kom upp var namnet Haaiii Poottii. Och Harry förklarade om sin far som hade döpt om honom. Rita frågade om hans barndom och uppväxt. Och Harry förklarade, hur den _tänkta_ personen skulle ha växt upp, och hur det sedan blev för honom själv. Allt utom _ninjadelen, och slutuppdraget_. Han förklarade också att alla _husen_ hade sina egna hemligheter därför hade husen sina tysthetslöften som han inte kunde bryta.

Efter det ledde Harry in samtalet på _Harry Potter_ för att sedan kunna vinkla över det på Voldemort.

Han fick Rita att intressera sig för att titta närmare på alla förhör och domar för hans räkning. Men det var först efter ett köpslående att han skulle ta med henne till Japan för en kort tid om inte annat. Harry märkte att hon var seriös i sitt resonemang. Kunde han bara hålla sin del så skulle hon vara en allierad. Som avslutning bad han henne hålla den kommande jul — nyår öppet, åtminstone intill 15 december.

—

Harry väntade några dagar med att ta sig till Hogwarts, för han ville att Ritas artikel skulle så komma ut, och hinna smälta in, innan han klampade in med storstövlarna på. Det skulle också ge Dumbledore en möjlighet att slippa bli överraskad.

Så kom då dagen då han på avtalad tid gick upp mot ingången till Hogwarts.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts unge man, du är yngre än jag väntade mig. Är du säker på att du inte ska gå som elev här?"

"Tack för inbjudan, men om du tänker efter, så gav du mig, mitt hus och mitt land en djup förolämpning genom ditt antagande och erbjudande, då det insinuerar på att vi skulle vara efterblivna. Just för att jag har förstått västerlänningarnas tankesätt, och inte minst ofina sätt att tänka om andra, så lät jag mig börja med att ta samma tester som era elever utsätts för här, jag tror det var vid 5.e årsklass samt vid slutet av sista terminen. HÄR. Här är mina provresultat."

Harry log inom sig, men aktade sig för att lyfta upp det till _utanpliggande tankar_, däremot lyfte han upp den djupa förolämpningskänsla en _sann_ japan skulle känna, han lät den riktigt radiera strålning.

Albus kunde inte undgå att _känna_ hur den oavsiktliga förolämpningen hade tagit. Han insåg att han genast hade trampat i klaveret.

"Fina resultat, bland de fem i topp, om det skulle jämföras bland de våra. Riktigt förnämligt."

"Tycker inte jag, men det ger mig en uppfattning om hur jag står mig mätt med era kunskapsvärderingar. Det är proven i sig jag tänker på, jag tyckte spännvidden i dem var för liten. Vi tittade på en del andra ämnen som det ni kallar mugglarkunskap, efter att provresultaten vara registrerade. Vi pratade om de frågorna lägg till min kunskap om det ni kallar mugglarsamhället. Jag kan klara mig galant där. Däremot visste jag inte att jag skulle tänka mig det omagiska samhället som det möjligen var för 300 år sedan. På det ger jag er utbildning underkänt. Jag ska erkänna, när jag förberedde mig för mitt uppdrag skaffade jag era böcker för de ämnen jag sedan tog testen i, och läste ett år innan jag kom hit."

"Det är med tanke på att du läst våra 7 år, under ett år ett oerhört bra resultat. Det är ingen idé att vi går till mitt kontor nu, middagen börjar om en liten stund. Förstod jag det rätt att du önskar låna ett rum här?"

"Det är mest praktiskt så, annars har jag hört mig för på Tre Kvastar, hon lovade att hålla ett rum till klockan 6, för min räkning."

"Det ska inte behövas, här i lärarkorridoren har vi några mindre lägenheter lediga. Den här kanske kan passa, du får komma överens med dörren om ett lösenord för att den ska öppna sig för dig senare. Så kan du, efter middagen, tala med Minerva, hon är min allt–i–allo, och biträdande. I stort, hur har du tänkt lägga upp din tid här, och hur länge avser du följa utbildningen här?"

"Från nu, till och med vårterminen, i ett första steg. Men jag har förberett mig för ännu ett helt år. Jag är naturligtvis beredd att betala för mitt uppehälle här och ifall jag tar upp tid med någon lärare så ser jag det som en enskild uppgörelse, då det inte får hindra personens ordinarie arbete."

"Låt oss säga att resten av hösten är du vår _gäst_, jag ska se vad en skälig kostnad för vårterminen kan vara så presenterar jag den efter nyår. Det är ju ändå bara för portionerna som det påverkar vår budget, och bara marginellt. Kanske två galleons för en vecka eller så."

"Det låter rimligt, upp till en galleon om dagen, då är det världshusnivå, så det ska jag inte klaga på."

"Kan du vid våra samtal sedan nämna om hur utbildningen går till hos er, så är det välkommet."

"Hur, kan jag nog beröra, men _vad_ är omöjligt då varje hus har sina utbildningar, och vi har tystnadslöften för att inte konkurrerande hus ska kunna snappa upp något. Även om jag är här, gäller tystnadslöftet globalt."

"Tikki". —pop—

"Vad kan Tikki stå till tjänst med Sir."

"Det här är _Hai Poti_ för att underlätta våra uttal, kallar han sig Carlos när han är här. Kan du tänka dig att peronligt svara för hans välbefinnande när han är här?"

"Tikki ska ta hand om _HaAIii PoOTTii,_ Master rektor Dumbledore."

"Carlos, det är här en husalv, Tikki, hon betjänar dig, kalla på henne vid namn, och hon kommer."

"Tack Tikki. Vi kan talas vid senare, om vad jag uppskattar, och inte."

"Då tror jag vi kan gå till stora salen och avnjuta en middag."

..

Efter att ha klingat i sin bägare reste dig Albus.

"Om jag får störa en liten stund, så har jag en presentation att utföra. Som några av ser kanske har märkt har vi ett nytt ansikte här idag. Vi hälsar _Hai Poti_ välkommen till vår förnäma skola. Några av er kanske läste i tidningen häromdagen, hur han fick sitt namn.

"Ni kommer att möta honom under resten av året. Vår gäst är från Japan, och han är här för att se hur vår skola fungerar, och i viss mån se hur vi lär ut magi här. Han kommer att följa alla lektioner, lärare och många av er elever.

"Var överseende med hans frågor, han försöker bilda sig en uppfattning om vår skola och vår livsstil." Med en viskning frågade han sin gäst om han ville säga något till eleverna samlat nu. Harry nickade och reste sig.

"Tack för ert välkomnande. Innan jag kom hit hade jag en vecka där jag visades allt ifrån de små barnens dagcenter till Oxford universitet. Efter det har jag under ett par dagar följt aurorträningen, men nu är jag här, vilket var mitt mål från början. Min plan är att först följa alla lärarna för att sedan följa några elever i allt utom dusch och säng. Nå, kanske inte så intensivt, men bara så att ni förstår.

"Frågan vem jag är, är på mångas läppar nu. Mitt pass säger att jag är sexton år, i verkligheten har jag ingen aning om ifall att jag är 14 eller 20. Och för mig spelar det egentligen ingen roll heller. Jag växte upp i utkanten av Yaizu som är en av många städer utmed vår kust. I vår kultur ingår kampsporter bland de flesta unga någon gång under uppväxten, och jag var inget undantag. Ni bör också veta att för mindre än 50 år sedan utplånades nästan hela vår magiska population på några sekunder. Tänk er att alla ni magiska i ert land har en viktig magisk händelse här på Hogvarts, en händelse som kanske händer högst fyra gånger på hundra år.

"Vi hade en sådan i Nagasaki, _vid fel tidpunkt_ alla omkom på en sekund. Den magiska våg som utlöstes av alla som samtidigt omkom, förstörde de installationer vi hade. Nå, alla var inte där, några unga var hos sina mycket gamla. Samt att några inte kunde göra sig fri för att vara med, så vi blev några få som överlevde. I samband med alla krigen då försvann mycket av vår kultur som inte hade sett några förändringar på tusentals år.

"I samband med att hela Japan omstrukturerades försvann också det som vi hade av struktur. Som jag sa, några överlevde. Men i botten av alla magiutövande så har vi alltså våra kroppsliga aktiviteter som jag nämnde om. Jag _hittades_ på ett av dessa träningsställen av ett hus, som erbjöd mig att flytta över till dem. Från att jag var åtta år, har jag ägnat större delen av mitt liv att förfina vad min kropp kan prestera.

"Vi kanaliserar våra krafter inom oss, till skillnad från er som utför _extern_ magi. Ytterst få av oss använder magi till att påverka saker omkring oss. Därför är er typ av magi främmande för många där hemma. För ungefär ett år sedan fick jag i uppdrag att komma hit och lära mig er struktur för att sedan bedöma, om det är något för oss.

"Jag har redan sett, bland de omagiska, bland aurorer under träning och bland andra, att _heder_ är något vi värderar skyhögt över hur ni ser på det. Det värsta som kan hända mig, för mig själv, är om _jag förlorar mitt ansikte_. Det är kanske en lite underlig formulering, men jag ska försöka förklara.

"Nej föresten, ni förstår ändå inte, det har med heder att göra, men låt mig formulera mig så här. Heder, är i bottnen hur jag uppträder, det representerar _mig själv_. Skulle jag komma hem, och inte kunna presentera resultatet av ett gott arbete, så är jag definitivt _utan ansikte_. Skulle er regering skicka hem mig efter att jag hittats redlöst berusad. Då skulle _mitt land bli utan ansikte — på grund av mig_. Jag representerar alltså inte bara mig själv.

"Mitt mål med min tid här, var från början att egentligen inte ens synas. Men jag ska försöka förmedla mitt lands situation till er, samtidigt som jag ska lära mig hur ni har det. Med det försöker jag tala om att mitt sätt bottnar i min uppväxt, och hur jag har blivit lärd. Det gör att jag _inte_ kan se när större ger sig på mindre. När många ger sig på färre. När en person lider på grund av mångas agerande. I sådana situationer förlorar jag mitt ansikte om jag inte ingriper.

"Om jag ser hur flera, och kanske större, angriper mindre och svagare, utan att jag ingriper, då kommer jag att förtvinas inifrån, därför att _då är jag en av de som angripit._ Just genom att jag har låtit det ske.

"Skulle min mästare där hemma upptäcka att någon starkare ger sig på svagare, skulle huvudet bokstavligt falla av honom för mästarens klinga. Skulle jag se hur en starkare ger sig på en svagare, utan att ingripa och min mästare skulle få veta det, skulle jag bedömas vara lika mycket översittare som den jag såg, och även mitt huvud skulle falla. Det är så vår heder har byggts upp i generationer.

"Tyvärr, för er, så kan jag inte ändra mig trots att jag är er gäst. Men ni är inte mina lärjungar, era liv är inte i mina händer, men nu vet ni varför jag aldrig någonsin kommer att överse med översitteri när jag ser det.

"Och, det handlar inte enbart om er unga, det samma gäller för _ALLA_. Jag ser det som en ära, att bli hemskickad av er därför att ni inte kan godta att jag reagerar när ni har mobbing och översitteri florerande bland er. Det _stärker mitt ansikte_ därför att jag har agerat utifrån mitt sätt att leva, i vårt samhälle.

"Jag vet — att bland er finns det individer som upplever sig vara _för mer än andra_. Varför skulle ni vara det? Inget barn av moder född, är för mer än andra. Ära, vinner man genom att förvärva den, i en del kulturer ansågs det som en ära att ha dödat andra. Hur många jag har dödat var ett tecken på hur duktig jag var. MEN — den som förde den typen av ära tappade det mesta av glorian, när det visade sig att de han dödat var svaga och försvarslösa.

"Jag sa att vår kultur bygger på kampsporter, det är sant, men de går inte ut på att döda, kunskapen i att _kunna_ döda är inte detsamma som att verkligen döda. Men jo, det förekommer att en del kamper leder till någons död. Det förekommer även de med _svarta ansikten_ hos oss.

"Alltså, kampsport, är en sport med regler, och på en plats där sporten utövas. Kamp, och strid, är inte kampsport. En strid, den har blott en av två möjliga utgångar. Leva eller dö. Med det som utgångsläge, så räknar vi alla angrepp mot oss som ett angrepp mot våra liv. Det innebär att vi försvarar oss därefter. Och en strid, är en kamp, jag inte har valt själv. Som jag sa, jag ser då två utgångar, vinna, eller dö. Och ju längre jag låter min angripare leva, ju större risk är det att jag dör.

"Att under sport, där reglerna är satta, där man börjar med att visa respekt för sin motståndare, skada honom, vore att visa att jag inte har kontroll över mina handlingar, och det är ett stort nederlag för mig. I en kamp med svärd måtta ett hugg, och låta hugget fullföljas skulle vara förödande för min egen heder. Hugget får bara markeras, och måste därför stanna innan det driver fram blod.

"Men, angrips jag överraskat, då blir det en strid jag avser vinna, då kan huvud falla, utan att jag gråter över det.

"Det var lite om mig, mitt namn uttalas, _HaAIii PoOTTii_. Vilket är lite annorlunda än många av er någonsin kommer att lära. En del beroende på att ni inte ens bryr er att försöka, andra därför ett er tunga inte har den smidigheten. Därför har jag lärt mig att lystra till både det korta _HAIii_ och _Carlos_."

Med det satte Harry sig ner. Han hade gett sig den på att han skulle ha en stund med _sin_ husalv. Visst var maten rikligt förekommande, men den var alltför intetsägande, och dessvärre — den var _död_.

—

Albus valde att hålla sig undan från _japanen_, hans resultat och sätt att tala visade att han inte alls var så bortkommen som det yttre gav intryck av. Under mindre än 10 minuter hade de kommit på kant med varandra. Att döma ut en utbildningslinje var att attackera skälva institutionen, hur sant det ändå kunde vara. Det ankom inte en utlänning att klanka på hans skola. Att han själv dessförinnan hade grovt förolämpat _gästen_, gjorde inte deras relation vänskapligare. Det hade _Haii_, väldigt tydligt gjort klart i sitt anförande.

Det _sista_ han hade gjort med honom var att presentera honom för skolan i samband med middagsmålet. Efter det lämpade av honom till Minerva.

—

Efter middagen följde Harry med Minerva som hon visade honom runt till de ställen kan kunde behöva känna till direkt, som sjukavdelningen, biblioteket och hennes egen lägenhet. Han hade ju blivit _hennes ansvar_.

"Ursäkta att jag använder _Carlos_ som tilltal, jag vill att du lär mig uttala ditt namn _korrekt_. Jag hörde hur Albus sa det och märkte att _han inte verkade försöka göra det korrekt_. Du får försöka ursäkta honom, han är närmare två hundra år, än hundra. Det ursäktar inte, men förklarar.

"Jag uppskattade det du sa om att ingripa när du ser något som är fel. Men vi har också något som är ett svart skynke över oss nu. Något gammalt monster ruvar i slottets dolda områden. En elev och en katt har blivit totalt förlamade, nej mer förstelnade, i den position de fångades i, dessvärre vet vi inte vad det är, eller var den finns."

"Oj, ödet verkar ha sina egna spel. Inte i kväll, men gärna i morgon kväll, vill jag veta _allt_, om det. Skulle det kännas illa för dig om jag följer dina lektioner och ditt arbete i morgon?"

"Det kanske till och med är lämpligast om du börjar med att följa mitt arbete. Hur mycket kan du om vårt sätt?"

"Just för att veta det använde jag en vecka att göra era prov. Owl och Newt. Här, är mitt resultat."

..

"Inget att skämmas för, hur länge hade du läst för dem, och hur mycket av det i proven passade in med det som är från din bakgrund?"

"Djur och växter, men med lite variation. Era recept och våra skiljer sig men de olika typerna av dem finns. Spådomskonst, är något jag inte har fördjupat mig i då det är mer en _gåva_, än en kunskapsgren. Astronomi, ser jag inte mycket nytta med nu. Annat var det före våra moderna kartor, och satelitnavigering. På resan hit åkte vi båt, jag frågade kaptenen hur många gånger de använde astronomi för att bestämma sin position.

"Han hade aldrig gjort det under hans tid som kapten, eller som styrman innan dess. Det andra användningsområdet för astronomi, är astrologi, som ju åter igen är spådomskonst. Mugglarkunskap den var mer parodi än jag ens kunde ana från era kursböcker. Däremot om jag hade vetat att provet inte hade förändrats sedan 1754, kanske jag kunde ha fått godkänt på det. Är det svar på din fråga?"

"Jag tror det. Jag förstod det som att du värdesätter hederlighet, tyvärr är vår kultur lite cynisk och _bakslughet_ är ofta något vi har att göra med. Och när två lag spelar på samma plan, mot varandra, och det ena laget har regler att de bara får använda fötterna för att sparka bollen och kroppskontakt inte är tillåten, och det andra laget även tillåter att använda händerna och att knuffa omkull de andra spelarna. Då är det svårt att inte vidga sina regler för att inte förlora."

"Jag har börjat förstå det också, så länge inte motståndaren vet om att jag spelar med hans regelbok, så har jag en god chans att vinna."

"Jag förstod det som att du är _diplomat_ men att du även behärskar vår typ av magi. Är det _vanligt_ hos er?"

"Några kan mer än andra kan. Och eftersom jag skulle hit, läste jag på."

"Så om någon angriper dig med vår typ av magi, vet du att _klara dig_?"

"Om inte första angreppet kommer utan att jag hinner reagera, och inte är dödsförbannelsen, har jaga goda chanser att vinna, ja."

"Bra, inte för att jag har något emot det, men jag har ett förslag, jag måste naturligtvis förankra det hos rektorn, men bara om du går med på det. Vad säger du om att _på sikt_ biträda vid lektioner, då är du _biträdande lärare_, det ger dig lite mer _befogenhet att ingripa_."

"Inget jag motsätter mig, men inte heller något jag begär, jag nämnde att jag ändå tar mig friheten att ingripa när det behövs. Det finns en fara i att vara _anställd_ också. Ni har, om jag läste rätt, en bestämmelse som hindrar er lärare att ingripa _fysiskt_. Som medmänniska, har jag inte den begränsningen, så du erbjuder ett tvåeggat svärd. Anta nu att den jag har läst mest om — _Malfoy_, att unge Draco angriper mig, då har jag _rättighet_ att försvara mig direkt. Efter det har jag en fejd med hans far. Är jag lärare, så är det en skolangelägenhet. Jag föredrar att lösa en sådan sak själv."

"Jag tror jag börjar förstå att det finns _flera_ regelverk att arbeta med. Vad är ditt _egentliga uppdrag_?"

"Att vara här i Storbritannien en tid, innan jag kommer tillbaks hem och öppnar _min skola_. En skola som kombinerar västerländsk och vår traditionella magi."

"Men du är diplomat, bland de omagiska, är det en sak du ordnat själv, eller är den _genuin_."

"Jag vet bara att jag har utnämnts till det av vår kejsare. Hans kabinett, och min mästare, kanske inte har riktigt lika uppfattning om orsaken till min vistelse här. Men mitt pass, och min status är genuina."

"Bra, det är sent, vi ses vid frukost klockan åtta i morgon."

"Tack för i dag — _Saii–o–nara_."

—

Han hade svårt att inte hjälpa en del elever när han såg deras tafatta försök att göra nya saker under lektionerna. Men han höll sig tyst, och försökte hålla sig utanför elevernas blickfång, därför satt han längst bak och hade uppsikt över salen.

Allt hade gått bra första och andra dagen, med Minerva, men tredje dagen då hade han svårt att hålla sig. Trolldryckslära, egentligen inte läran i sig utan den som skulle fungera som lärare. Det kokade i honom, en så inkompetent individ kunde han bara inte se med blida ögon. Visst kunde han sitt ämne, men en lärare ska vara opartisk under sin lärarutövning. Severus Snape, var allt annat än opartisk.

Haaiii Poottii – må vara diplomat, med uppdrag att lära sig _skolformen_. Men Harry Potter, skulle drabbas av Voldemort, det var han helt på det klara med. Om inte Voldi själv så med hans anhängare som fortfarande fanns där ute. Nu, visste han hur han skulle bygga upp det, men Snape, fick också en måltavla på sig.

För det ändamålet skulle han behöva ha minst fyra, helst fler från varje hus. Helst ur varje klass dessutom. Hans plan började ta form.

—

"Då har du varit med oss en vecka, vad tycker du?" Undrade Minerva när de två åt middag i hennes lägenhet på fredag kväll.

"Av det jag hittills har sett är du och Flitwick, dem jag kan ge godkänt. Under min tid vid trolldrycksläraens lekton, höll jag på att krevera. Lektion föresten, det vill jag inte kalla det för. Jag har läst det ämnet själv också. Skulle jag vara elev här, med min bakgrund, skulle jag lämna skolan, för att aldrig komma tillbaks, efter en konfrontation med honom. Det är tydligt att era ungdomar, och er rektor inte har någon heder i sig, som tillåter det att fortgå. Ungdomarna, därför att de sitter kvar och låter sig förolämpas, rektorn därför att han låter det förekomma. Det slår dessutom också ner på er andra i lärarkåren."

"Är det så illa?"

"Värre. Min avsikt var att vara här resten av läsåret, och möjligen hela nästa läsår. Men nu tvekar jag på att ens bli kvar året ut. Men, jag har ett litet förslag. I nästa vecka följer jag husen, 1.a och 2.a klass. Blir jag läsåret ut, eller längre så har jag bättre att välja dem jag kan följa, än att välja ut de högre klasserna. Dessutom måste jag förbereda på andra ställen. Jag vill bjuda några elever från alla husen att följa med mig hem, under jullovet. Allt utom vistelsen hemma, är helt omagiskt."

"Oj, vem ska betala?"

"Jag sa jag _bjuder_, dem med mig. Jag vill hitta dem jag ser jag vill bjuda, sen föreslår jag det för dig. Efter att du har bedömt om de är lämpliga kandidater frågar du familjerna om de får följa med. Efter det, är det dags att göra inbjudan i skriven form. Allt bör vara klart senast den 15 december, det ger mig några dagar att förbereda dem inför resan."

"Och naturligtvis ska det vara frivilligt för dem att anta erbjudandet, _men_, som en som är ansvarig för barnen, när de är här, och när de är någonstans som har sitt ursprung här, ser jag helst att minst en från lärarkåren är med."

Harry hade väntat sig något sådant, och nu hade han möjlighet att välja, innan någon valde för honom.

"Det är en rimlig begäran. Min syn på den personen är att det bör vara en som tar sitt ansvar på allvar, och när du har valts av skolans rektor att vara min mentor här är det också lämpligt att du själv blir den som är barnens vuxna trygghet."

"Harry såg hur Minerva svalde några gånger innan hon, nickade. "Jag ser att det också vore bäst så för då kan föräldrarna se mig i ögonen när jag erbjuder förslaget. Kan du nämna hur du har tänkt dig det?"

"Helst skulle jag vilja att de kommer med redan före jul. Och att vi kommer tillbaks ett par dagar innan skolan börjar. Det tar ett par dagar att ställa om sig, vi ligger ett halvt dygn före er i tid. Vi skulle kunna ha en internationell flyttnyckel, men vi reser med diplomatisk status, om det nu blir så att jag får klartecken för det hemifrån."

"Har du hunnit titta något på vårt _mysterium_?"

"Ja. Och jag är förvånad över att ni inte har kunnat lösa det själva redan. Det är ju bara en basilisk, även om den är rätt gammal, och med det kanske lite större än normalt, så är det bara en basilisk."

"Hur har du kunnat komma fram till det, så snabbt, och varför har du inget sagt?"

"Jag trodde att ni i lärarkåren redan visste det, men ville hålla paniken borta. Det är _varför_. Hur. Nå först tittade jag på var offren hade hittats, så fick jag lära mig att det hade hänt tidigare, och ett en _Hagrid_ beskylldes för det. Med lite tvekan fick jag ta del av dödsattesten på flickan som dog förra gången. Hagrid hade spindlar, flickan skulle ha haft sår efter spindelbett, och möjligen skulle hon ha kunnat tala om det. Men hon dog omedelbart hon såg monstret. Det är hon som gråter på flicktoaletten.

"Hon öppnade dörren , såg gula ögon — och dog. De nya offren nu, verkar ha sett en _reflektion_ av ögonen, och blivit förstelnade. Elementärt, en basilisk. Så kommer vi till _var_. Flicktoaletten är en länk då flera av offren har varit i anslutning till den, liksom det första offret, hon dog där inne.

"Allt det är slutledning, sedan behövs bevis. I er magi kan ni kalla fram ormar, liksom annat. Den som kallar fram ormen, kan också i viss mån beordra sin framkallade vän, att göra saker. Exempelvis att _visa var det vi söker har varit_. Gör så – om så, och så vidare. Öppningen till kammaren finns i flicktoaletten, en av tvättfatens kranar har en relief av en orm. Be en framkallad orm att säga att den ska _öppna_ borde vara tillräckligt."

"_Ofattbart_, en vecka, och inte ens en hel vecka och du har en logisk solklar lösning. Har du något förslag på hur vi tar hand om en kanske tusen år gammal basilisk?"

"Jo — det var så sant, där var den andra biten jag hade med i min logik. Tupparna hade dödats, redan före första tillfället. Galande tuppar, är inget basilisker _uppskattar_. Jag föreslår att ni trots eventuella synpunkter installerar små hönshus, med några höns och en tupp, i alla korridorer och öppna platser. Få sedan något som larmar när någon kommer för nära dem. För någon kommer att försöka döda tupparna."

"Förklara mer, jag tappade spåret."

"Ah, var det inte något skrivet då katten hittades? Och en basilisk skulle inte närma sig en tupp, som kan börja gala, ännu mer skulle den hålla sig borta från områden där flera tuppar finns. Alltså, någon kontrollerar basilisken. Det är den vi söker först."

"Hur kommer det sig att du vet så mycket om dem?"

"Jag tror vi hos oss lär oss mer om dem än ni gör här, det kan bero på att det är åtskilligt större risk att vi träffar på dem hos oss. Även om deras . . . hmm jag höll på att säga fortplantning, men det stämmer ju inte heller. Då de är framavlade genom speciella omständigheter. MEN, två basilisker _kan_, under vissa förutsättningar skapa ett rede och lägga sina ägg.

"Det är visserligen ytterst ovanligt, i minst ett tomt rede lär det ha hittats 54 ägg, alla ruttna ofullgångna, och ett skal efter en som hade kläckts. Men inga rapporter om någon _babybaselisk_. Däremot hade två vuxna basilisker dödas där. Som sagt, de finns fler av dem hos oss än hos er, vi är mer motiverade att lära oss än vad ni har behov av. Varför tror du alla husen hos håller sig med egna hönshus med ett par tuppar?"

"Du milde, det visste jag inte. Som du ser, våra livsvillkor är olika, liksom vår kultur."

"Hitta en rimlig orsak varför det finns höns och tuppar över hela skolan, utan att säga något om basilisk. En orsak borde vara att om det finns ett hungrigt monster så är det bättre att minsta några höns än barn, dessutom kommer äggen till nytta i köket."

"Varför inte nämna sanningen?"

"Det kan bero på att vi nu spelar med det andra lagets regelbok."

"Okej, och det minskar risken för panik."

Redan följande dag började det ordnas avgränsningar och nät sattes upp. Sittpinnar och färdiga platser för redan bygdes upp i burarna, och snart var kacklandet, och galandet igång.

Redan tre dagar senare var Minerva panikslagen, när hon satte sig framför Harry. "Nu är det färdigt, de kommer att stänga skolan. Vi har mist en elev."

"Berätta!"

"Ginerva Weasly, är tagen till kammaren för att bli kvar där för alltid."

Innan Minerva hade förstått vad som hände såg hon en svart tiger som försvann i skuggorna.

—

Harry hade kontrollerat vart nergången till kammaren ledde, så han hade inga svårigheter att kliva ut ur skuggorna innanför dörren till kammaren. Det perfekta med skuggtigern var att den kom ljudöst. Hans syn, var fullgod, om än inte den bästa, men luktsinnet gav honom mer än han saknade av synen.

Synen, lukten och hörseln sa honom att flickan inte var död. En pojke verkade vara den som utförde en rit, men honom hade han inte sett förut, Harry antog att det var han som kontrollerade ormen. Men det fanns magi där — mycket och kraftfull magi. Platsen i sig var en kraftplats. Därför var riten som pågick vald att vara på den platsen. Flickan och boken hon höll i handen måste därifrån. _Och fort._

Han hade inte gjort det förut, men hon var dödsdömd om hon inte kom därifrån fort.

Med ett bett, som inte trängde djupt i hennes arm, och klorna i hans högra tass höll hennes bok tryckt mot henne, när han lät skuggorna omfamna dem, och genast återvände han till sitt rum.

Där återgick han att vara Haaiii Poottii, Minerva hade svimmat, men Ginerva var fortfarande så _tunn_. Så mer _kände_ än såg han att boken stal hennes livsenergi. _BOKEN_, var länken. För första gången i en strid för att döda kallade han fram sin katana. Det var inget stickvapen, men utan att vara rädd om sitt vapen slog han klingan med ursinnig kraft på boken, och ett skriiii hördes, det väckte Minerva som såg det vita ljuset komma ut det uppfläkta bröstet på den unge pojken. Två slag ytterligare med sitt svärd och skriet tystnade och _väsendet_ upplöstes helt. Flickan verkade andas lättare.

"Vad hände?" Hörde han Minerva bakom sig.

"Hon fanns nere i kammaren, jag hämtade upp henne. Där fanns också en pojke, i min ålder, han verkade utföra en rit, och jag förstod att flickan måste därifrån. Så jag tog henne hit.

"Jag trodde först att boken var hennes, men så såg jag efter en stund här att boken verkade stjäla hennes energi, då dräpte jag boken och han jag såg där nere, kom hit och ju mer jag slog sönder boken, ju mer upplöstes han. Men nu är det över."

"Varifrån fick du svärdet, jag har inte sett det förut."

"Och jag hoppas du aldrig mer behöver se det igen."

"Ett magiskt?"

"Ja. Jag gjorde det tidigt i min utbildning."

"Och du kan kalla fram det?"

"Ja."

"Och du kan bli en svart — vad var det?"

"En skuggtiger."

"Vad är du? Och varför är du här?"

"Jag är det jag har sagt, och jag är här av den orsaken jag har sagt. Men som du sa, olika lag — spelar med olika regler. Och om det där inte var ett försök att återta kroppslig form av er svarte häxmästare, så vet jag inte vad det var. Enligt det jag har lärt mig så handlade det om svart magi med själsfragment, ett försök att inte behöva dö."

"Var är jag — vad har hänt?"

"Oh Fröken Weasley, jag är så glad att du är med oss igen."

"Vänta, den där boken, du höll den i handen. Det jag ska göra nu är viktigt, jag ber om ursäkt, men det kommer att vara obehagligt för dig, men jag _måste_ få veta hur det har gått till. Om jag inte hade ingripit för några minuter sedan hade du varit död. Jag vill veta hur det kom sig, ger du mig tillåtelse?"

"Blir hon skadad?" Undrade Minerva ängsligt.

"Nej, men stör oss inte. Se in i mina ögon och slappna av . . . bra så, bra, vi går bakåt, längre, till första gången du såg boken. Bra, där vänta, sakta . . . sakta bakåt. Nu tar det sakta igen från att han tar upp din bok, tills han slänger tillbaks den, slappna av helt, tänk inte på något alls, låt bara minnet rinna sakta. Såååå. Nu vet vi, utan att jäkta så skyndar vi oss tillbaks genom alla händelser boken har varit med, , , så . . bra. Nu, nu har han försvunnit, men inom dig har han bitit sig fast lite. En liten bit av honom släppte dig inte, det var det som var kvar, innan du hade dött. Hade den biten också lämnat dig hade du varit ett minne blott. Det är den lilla biten som hade länken som gjorde att du kunde komma tillbaks. Men nu ska vi städa ut honom för gott.

"Tänk på något enkelt du tycker om att se på, bra, det duger. Tänk dig nu ett helt tomt rum, . . . ja det är riktigt, ingeting finns i det. Så tänder vi ett ljus i mörkret, bra, låt ljuset värma rummet med dess ljus. Hela du finns nu i rummet. Låt väggarna bli vita. Ser du den där lilla svarta dammtussen . . ja, den är det tvinga den nu med dina tankar att röra sig, den är en del av dig, så DU bestämmer över den. Så bra. Tvinga den nu mot ljuset, den kommer inte att vilja, men DU bestämmer. Bra, för den långsamt men bestämt mot ljuset. Så, nej, den kommer inte att brinna upp, bara renas. Det som är _du_ i den blir kvar, det andra kommer att förgås. Så, ja, nu är det klart. Vi skulle kunna gå vidare på den här utbildningen, men vi måste av olika orsaker sluta nu. Men vi ska sluta på korrekt sätt.

"Skulle vi bryta nu, skulle du ha svårt att hitta dig själv, hela du är transparent nu, nu måste du ge substans till dig. Tänk på dig själv när du är hemma. Se, där har du dig när du är hemma, så när du är här på Hogwarts. Där tonade den fram. En del av dig är fortfarande dina egna minnen som inte syns ännu. De finns, men just nu är de i bakgrunden. Du ska inte bli orolig sedan om du funderar på saker du inte riktigt kommer ihåg. Sätt dig bara ner, kalla fram det här rummet, och tänk på de tillfällen du _saknar_, så kommer du att ge substans till dem. Ge det tid att formas. Så, nu öppnar du dörren, men sluter dina ögon. Bra nu kan du öppna dem igen."

"Vad gjorde ni, eller bättre vad gjorde DU?" Undrade en förundrad Minerva.

"Tre saker, först, jag behövde veta varifrån boken kom, och hur den kunde fånga henne. Det vet jag nu. Sedan, vi kan kalla det för en dekomprimering, inre exorsering, och början på _känn dig själv_."

"Jag tror vi bör gå till rektorns kontor."

"Innan vi går, . . . Ginerva, du vet just nu, vad du har varit med om, blunda och _tänk de minnena, till rummet, och låt dem upplösas_. Du kan kalla fram dem när du vill sedan, men just nu, bör du låta allt som hänt vända tillbaks till det rummet. Det gör att _du vet_, men din kropp vet det inte. Jag förklarar mer sedan."

"Okej." Sa Ginerva medan de gick.

På rektorns kontor väntade Ginervas mor, far och en mängd bröder. När Minerva visade in Ginny, som hon tilltalades av dem blev det ett glatt återseende.

Att _japanen_ var med tyckte inte Albus om, honom ville Albus hålla utanför alla _svårigheter_.

"Minerva, vad hände och hur kom hon tillbaks." Frågade Albus

"Vår gäst, fick höra talas om det, så han hämtade tillbaks henne."

"Men . . . monstret hade ju tagit henne, stod det på meddelandet."

"Det kunde ha blivit så, men nu hann det inte komma så långt. Tack vare professor McGonagalls vänlighet att tala om vad som hade hänt här, kunde jag komma fram till vad det var ni har problem men. Men det ligger djupare än så, och nu är inte rätta tillfället för att fördjupa oss i det. Flickan är tillbaks, och jag tror inte att andra är i fara längre, men behåll hönsen, och framför allt tupparna på plats en tid."

"Unge man, vår dotter hävdar att du räddade livet på henne, vår familj står i livsskuld till dig."

"Hennes påstående om saken, är nog korrekt, men någon livsskuld ser jag inte i det. Hade jag inte ens försökt, skulle ni gladeligen ha kunnat pinka på min grav. Nej, jag gjorde bara det som förväntas en mig. Jag har förvisso talat med min mentor här, professor McGonagall om vad jag avser göra under juluppehållet, det är inte helt bestämt ännu, men jag avser bjuda med mig några elever till mitt hem över ledigheten, Det skulle vara en stor ära för mig om er dotter skulle finna intresse i att vara min gäst."

"MINERVA?" Sa rektorn skarpt.

"Inget är bestämt, men han har frågat om det, och om det blir av, har jag lovat att vara med från skolan, för att ansvara för våra elever. Och det kräver både barnens önskan att delta och föräldrarnas medgivande. Det handlar om ledigheten, inte skoltid, men jag ställer upp på det ändå."

"Vad säger du om det Ginny, egentligen skulle vi alla besöka Bill i Egypten. Men det här är nog ett tillfälle du inte ska låta rinna bort. Naturligtvis väljer du själv, vi har nog råd med det också nu tack vara vinsten."

"Åh, ingen kostnad för de inbjudna, de kommer att vara mina gäster och mitt ansvar från det vi lämnar London tills vi är tillbaks. Dessutom, skulle pengar härifrån inte vara till någon nytta."

"Vi vill inte vara till besvär." Det var fru Weasleys bestämda kommentar.

"Nej, inget besvär, jag planerar att ha några från vart hus, första och andra årsklasserna, de äldre kunde få för sig att de är lika gamla som jag, och det skulle kunna få dem att tro att de kan göra som de vill. Så om jag får klart hemifrån med 8 till 10 gäster så blir det två från vardera huset, och kanske två till. Men som jag ser det nu, uppskattar jag om Ginerva kan komma som min _privata_ gäst, ifall det inte blir en hel grupp."

"Molly, Artur, _HaAIii PoOTTii_, har japanska kejsarens diplomatpass, så det är inte vem som helst som bjuder in henne, hon är på sätt och vis inbjuden av japanska staten, eftersom _HaAIii_ här, representerar Japan, det omagiska Japan, men på sätt och vis även det magiska."

"Ginny, vad säger du?"

"Bara om det blir fler, inte ensam. Inte för att jag misstror, men, jag har haft en svår höst."

"Jag förstå, och jag tänker inte insistera. Men utan att prata vidare om det bland de andra, om vi för enkelhetens skull antar att jag får klart hemifrån att jag får ha med en grupp härifrån, så är ditt namn med på inbjudningslistan. Vilka, i ditt elevhus skulle du vilja att jag väljer ytterligare, en pojke, och en flicka?"

"Det är kanske lite egoistiskt att välja min bror Ron, dessutom tror jag han skulle må bättre av Egypten, än Japan. Så Neville och Hermione är de två jag tänker på i första hand." Ron såg något fundersam ut av det hon sa, men bestämde sig att vara tyst.

"Professor McGonagall, vad har du för uppfattning om de tre?"

"Ja, inte helt fel, jag trodde unga fröken Weasly skulle ha ett par andra val, men kanske hon ser det många andra inte ser."

"Då har vi Gryffindor avklarat, Då tar vi nästa hus Ravenclaw. Vilka kan du tänka dig där?"

"Luna, hon å jag är barndomsvänner. Men vilken pojke där, om det ska vara så där å, får hon välja."

"Minerva?"

"Med fröken Lovegood, kan det bli en intressant resa. Flickan är bra, och tyvärr ses hon . . . jag kan tänka mig att hon inte har så många vänner i sitt elevhus."

"Ah, jag tror jag vet vem, jo hon är ett bra val, jag ska söka närma mig henne. Och så Hufflepuff?"

"Susan, och Ernie, är två namn jag kommer på. Men att ha Susan med och inte Hannah, vore som att separera tvillingar."

"Alltså Hufflepuff, Susan och Hannah, och en kille ytterligare, då är vi uppe i åtta. Så två från Sllytherin.

"Inga förslag, annat än negativa. Är Malfoy med då får du inte mig med på några villkor. Hans två gorillor är som gorillor, det går att tämja dem. Men Draco, eller Pansy, och jag stannar hemma."

"Finns det fler namn jag ska akta mig för därifrån?"

"Nott, Blaze vet jag inte så mycket om. Ska du ha med så kan hon Tracy, nånting eller Gräset bland tjejerna kanske hitta nån. Och ska det med nån från Slytherin, så är det en himla tur att jag inte nämnde Rom, för det skulle förstört hela resan."

"Tack, jag tror jag har ett klart besked den 10 december. Jo, en sak till Rita Skeeter, blir med. Är det någon som inte vill vara med på grund av henne så är det något vi måste beakta. Kanske ska vi formulera det så här. De som inte vill bli nämnda i hennes reportage, som kommer att vara korrekt, det har jag redan försäkrat mig om, ni kanske har sett det hon har skrivit om mig redan. Men det kan ju finnas personliga, eller familjemässiga orsaker att inte vilja bli nämnd. Det måst vi ha med när vi talar med familjerna."

"Unge man, har du tämjt Skeeter?, det trodde jag var omöjligt." Skrockade Artur.

"Ska jag ändå omskrivas i tidningarna, så är det bättre att jag och reportern, i detta fallet fröken Skeeter talas vid, än att hon blir matad av ministern, som i lönndom hade planerat en presskonferens med mig."

"Var allt hon skrev sant i den artikeln?"

"Det var sant, i vart fall det som inte är under sekretess, så, jo."

"Hemligheter?" Undrade Rektorn.

"Alla har vi våra hemligheter, och som jag har nämnt, alla husen har sina egna hemligheter. Så jag, liksom alla i våra hus, håller våra hemligheter."

"Får vi göra magi hos dig?" Undrade Ginny med förhoppningsfulla ögon.

"Ja, men bara i vissa områden, alla i huset vet inte om det ni här kallar magi. Vi kallar det _kraft_ de flesta kanaliserar det inom kropp . . . " Där stormade Lucius Malfoy in.

"Nu Albus stänger skolan. Och du är ute."

"Ah — så bra att du kom själv så slipper jag leta dig. Herr Weasly, kalla på aurorerna."

"Vad är du för tölp. Du ska inte komma här och tro att du är något. Albus, vad betyder det här, de sa horungen var försvunnen . . " Väste Malfoy fram när han såg Ginny.

Men hans ord tystnade när han låg på golvet. Bra Albus och Minerva hade sett rörelsen. Harrys händer hade virvlat till i luften och ena hade rännt in i Malfoys solar plexus, som gjorde honom till en imitation av en fällkniv. Den andra handen hade landat på Malfoys nacke.

Fyra personer kom ut ur den öppna spisen.

"Vad står på? — Albus . . vad betyder det här?"

"Kanske bäst att vår gäst får förklara, det var han som begärde hit er."

"Där finns Lucius Malfoy. Jag påstår, att han har mutat er minister, och ministrar före honom. Det innebär att nuvarande minister har _jäv_ när det gäller hanteringen om denna person. Varför jag har intresse i att han anhålls och förhörs är därför att hans agerande har riskerat livet på många människor här i Hogwarts.

"Hans agerande ledde till att en basilisk åter igen har varit i kontakt med människor här på Hogwarts. Om han visste det eller inte, är jag osäker på. Men han visste att han i hemlighet placerade en mycket farlig magisk artikel i den här flickans händer. Han väntade på att kunna driva ut rektorn för att själv kunna ta hans plats.

"Det är orsaken till att jag ser att han kan arresteras nu. Men han kommer naturligtvis att neka till det. En teknik är att avlägsna minnet av den händelsen, och vid förhör under sanningsed, eller med sanningsserum, kan han utan problem svara '_det har jag inget minne av att ha gjort_'. Med det går alltså personen fri. En fråga till man bör ställa som följdfråga är. _Har du använt minnessoll, eller liknande för att avlägsna minnen_?" Dessutom bör personen granskas för minnesblockeringar och raderingar.

"Nästa små frågor som _bör_ ställas handlar om ifall det var sanning att han tvingats utföra mord och tortyr under mentalt tvång. Och fler frågor om han har gjort det utan mentalt tvång, och om han har _njutit_ av att göra det. Det bör också frågas vilka dödsätare det finns på mini . . . "

Orden "_avada kedav.."_ hann höras innan de övergick i ett gurglande läte, och ena auroren säckade ihop och hans trollspö hördes falla på stengolvet. När hans kropp föll på golvet syntes spetsen på det som såg ut som en dolk sticka ut ur nacken på honom.

"Är det fler aurorer som tänker försöka ta livet av mig. Jag föreslår att ni alla kavlar upp era ärmar, gör lika på han här, han är märkt om jag förstod de gamla protokollen rätt."

Efter tumultet arresterades Lucius Malfoy, som fortfarande var medvetslös trots aurorernas försök att väcka upp honom.

"Varför går det inte att väcka upp honom?"

"Han kommer att vakna om 24 timmar, eller mer korrekt 24 timmar efter att jag sövde honom. Vidare, sprid ordet att den som försöker bära hand på mig, eller sprida falska rykten om mig efter det här, kan räkna med att jag försvarar mig. Dessutom, ni aurorer, ni bör se över era led, för er egen säkerhet."

"_HaAIii,_ Monstret, det finns kvar, eller hur?" Sa Minerva.

"Ja. Basilisken finns kvar, så hönsen och tupparna i korridorerna är ett måste, för säkerheten. Om tupparna börjar försvinna eller hittas döda. Då måste jag av säkerhetsskäl eliminera den. Jag kan eliminera den ändå, men mitt pris är kadavret."

"Minerva — vad vet du om det? Det där med höns och tuppar var din idé."

"Nej Albus, det är _HaAIii_'s idé. Han bad om detaljerna omkring mystiken, inom några dagar hade han räknat ut vad det var. Och föreslog _åtgärder_. Däremot visste varken han eller jag att vi hade att göra med ett horcux."

"Hor . Horcrux?" stammade Artur fram."

"Ja, Horcuruxet hade Ginny i sitt grepp, och höll på att stjäla livet av henne. Jag hämtade upp henne och horcruxet från kammaren, dödade horcruxet, i tid för att rädda Ginerva. Resten här vet ni redan."

"Var det hon som öppnade kammaren och släppte ut monstret?" undrade Molly

"Nej, henens kropp gjorde det, men inte hon. Horcruxet hade befäst sig i henne, hon kämpade mot det annars hade hon dukat under långt tidigare. Basiliskens roll i det var mer för att de få gånger han delvis kunde kontrollera henne, skulle han få henne att skämmas mer, och mer. Avsikten för honom var att basilisken skulle döda, hon skulle ta på sig skulden, då när hon var försvagad, skulle han kunna ta över henne helt.

"Hon övertygades av Voldemort, i horcruxet att de andra hade kommit på henne, och att hon måste gömma sig. I det blev hon så svag, att han kunde ta över henne helt. Men med en sista ansträngning kunde hon skriva ett avskedsmeddelande. Det räddade hennes liv. Hon är absolut oskyldig. Jag har hjälpt henne att se och sedan dölja minnena från hela den här episoden, så belasta henne inte med frågor. Hon vet sakerna, men vet att hon inte behöver ha minnena framme."

"Hur vet vi att du inte är inblandad i det här, du verkar veta _rätt mycket_, för att vara ny här." Sa Artur med svävande röst.

"Ja, herr Weasley. Tack vare att er dotter efter att jag räddade henne litade på mig tillräckligt mycket att jag kunde dela hennes minnen kunde jag i hennes minnen gå in i Malfoys inre när ni hade den där konfrontationen i bokhandeln. Dessutom, har jag läst arkiven, jag menar ett år innan jag skulle hit, började jag studera er historia, läsa era tidningar, från ert krig, läsa om er mörke häxmästare, ni inte ens törs säga namnet på 10 år senare.

"Ja, jag har sedan jag kom hit till Hogwarts, bedrivit _spaning_, för att lära mig saker jag inte har kunnat lära mig från böcker. Minerva, låg det något konstigt i hur jag hittade nergången till kammaren?"

"Albus, det var så uppenbart, så logiskt. Att vi helt enkelt inte tänkte på det. Jag är registrerad animagus katt, inte ens jag valde att sniffa lukter, som katt. I samband med att vi hade incidenter. Hade jag gjort det, kunde jag ha hittat den själv. Jo jag har kollat, lukterna finns kvar. _HaAIii_, manade fram ormar som sökte fram platsen."

"Jag har nog inte förstått att uppskatta dina färdigheter min vän. Tack för hjälpen."

"Kan vi få ta oss hem nu?" Frågade Molly.

"Ja — för all del, ni kan ta dagen, och om ni känner att ni behöver morgondagen ledig från lektioner."

När familjen Weasly försvann stannade Harry kvar, liksom Minerva. Redan tidigt hade auarorerna tagit med sin döde kollega, och Lucius Malfoy. Nu tittade Albus på Harry, med höjda ögonbryn. Harry märkte vad som hände och njöt av Albus förvåning över tomheten, så sände han en genomträngade röst till Albus, som hörde den utan att kunna se eller höra varifrån den kom.

'_Vackra stjärnor, eller hur? Men du ska veta att jag är den ende som kan släppa dig tillbaks. Du befinner dig nu i ett intet. Just nu, kan jag klippa förbindelsen tillbaks till dig, och kroppen efter Albus Dumbledore, blir kvar som ett tomt skal, utan medvetande. Att låta dig försvinna ut i universums tomhet vore enkelt för mig, ingen skulle heller få veta något om vad som hände dig. Jag ska skicka hem dig, med en varning. Och som orienterande varning till din knähund, Snape. Om han försöker göra det du gör nu, en enda gång, är hans medvetande ett minne blott. Han har inget berättigande som människa, på grund av hans uppträdande i en tjänst som familjerna betalar för sina barns utbildning._'

Med det skickade Harry ut Albus, rent fysisk, så han for bakåt med stol och allt.

"En varning, känn dig privilegierad, det är ytterst sällan jag varnar ens en gång. Jag trodde aldrig att ni var så oerhört långt efter i er utveckling att ni inte ens kan hantera sådana där saker. Att sedan försöka tränga in i mitt medvetande för att se, det jag inte har sagt, det var sämre än dåligt. En man hemma, som uppträtt som du har gjort skulle folk spotta på.

"En normal man skulle aldrig gjort så, och skulle en normal man ertappa sig med att ha gjort så, skulle han skämmas resten av sitt liv, för att citera ett uttryck som jag nämnde när jag presenterade mig, han skulle ha tappat ansiktet, och med ditt slutliga angrepp, även huvudet. Där finns skillnaden mellan oss och er, vi gör saker, men det är inte alltid så att vi visar vad vi gör.

"Jag förklarade för Minerva, därför att hon är _värdig_ min förklaring. Du är rektor, det innebär att du är chef, och den positionen ska jag respektera. Däremot, kan jag inte respektera personen som har befattningen, som den personen agerar nu. Jag är dock ställd att åtminstone _försöka_ samarbeta med dig. Ja, jag vet att du inte vill ha med mig att göra, men du är upptagen med att _katalogisera_ mig, för att se hur jag kan passa in **i ditt spel**.

"Var mycket medveten om att jag inte spelar i ditt spel. Dina spelpjäser, kan komma att fällas, eller stjälas av mig, just därför att du har försökt involvera mig i ditt spel. Vänd dig mot mig, och jag eliminerar dig. Jag kommer inte att planera angrepp på vare sig dig, eller andra här, men som du såg. Jag tvekar inte att döda, när jag ser det nödvändigt.

"Nej, jag är inte att betrakta som vare sig vit eller svart. Jag _tjänar_ ingen, däremot kan jag se behov som finns att hjälpa. Begär kejsaren att någon ska försvinna, så bör han presentera så goda själ för mig att jag hörsammar hans kallelse till det. Så ja, jag är kejsarens man, men jag lyder inte honom blint, och det vet, och uppskattar han."

"Vem är du?" Undrade Albus uppriktigt skrämd.

"Som jag sa, jag är kejsarens man, men — jag är här för att lära mig hur er skola fungerar, för att kunna öppna en hemma hos oss. Som jag sa till aurorerna när jag besökte dem, jag har hemligheter, och dem skyddar jag. De som berättar om dem, utan min tillåtelse, de mår inte riktigt bra av det."

"Kan du berätta vad som hände?"

"Det har jag redan gjort, jag hoppas du lyssnade. Minerva talade om hur jag hittade ingången. Bara så du vet, ett av de ömsade skinnen jag såg är omkring 50 fot lång, det betyder att du har en basilisk som är minst 50 fot lång, troligen längre, att hantera, och om du ger mig rätten att ta rätt på kadavret, kan jag eliminera den. Men tills vidare föreslår jag att du behåller hönsen och tupparna på strategiska platser."

"Vad vet du om horcrux?"

"Det vi lärt oss i ämnet nekromanti. Vill jag leva utan att riskera att dö, för lätt. Så kan jag göra en ritual, och samtidigt avrätta en dödsdömd. I min värld, är det inte svart magi, men dödar jag en oskyldig, så är jag själv dömd till döden för det. Har jag gjort det, eller avser göra det? — min hemlighet. Eller kanske kejsarens och min. Men skulle ja göra det, så handlar det om en redan dödsdömd som jag sa. Något annat du tänkte på?"

"Du sa du dödade ett horcrux, beskriv?"

"Dagboken, den här. Den placerades i en av Ginerva Weasleys köpta begagnade böcker, av Lucius Malfoy. För flickan såg det ut som en tom dagbok, och hon skrev, och fick svar. Men ju längre hon hade dagboken ju mer tog Voldemort över henne. När hon saknades och det blev klart för mig att hon var i Salazar Slytherins kammare, så hämtade jag upp henne. Och det jag då trodde, var hennes bok, från pojken som verkade utföra en rit med henne. Nej, det var inget intimt.

"När jag kom därifrån med henne såg jag hur boken verkade stjäla hennes liv, så dräpte jag boken, och pojken jag såg vid riten i kammaren kom upp också. Tre gånger angrep jag boken, och ju mer jag angrep den, ju mer öppnades bröstet på pojken, och allt mer vitt ljus strömmade ut ur honom, och ur boken och in i flickan. Lite efter det att han försvann vaknade flickan upp, och jag besökte, efter att jag bad om lov, hennes inre, där lärde mig om hur det hade gått till, och helade hennes minnen för att minska hennes mardrömmar av det."

"Det var mycket på kort tid. Minerva, vad har du att tillägga?"

"Inte mycket, jag fick veta om att Ginerva var försvunnen, och vart. Hade jag förstått att vända mig till _HaAIii_ direkt, hade vi sluppit blanda in så många. Jag tänkte tala om för honom, att vi måste stänga skolan, det berör ju honom också. Han tvekade inte, genast satte han av efter flickan, och . . och resten vet du."

"Hur kunde du ta dig ner, så snabbt?"

"Jag hade lärt mig hur jag skulle komma dit. Som Minerva sa, så manade jag fram ormar, de hittade lukten av, och bekräftade basilisk, direkt. Jag begärde av mina frammanade ormar att de skulle tala ordet _öppna_. Ofta, och öppningen öppnade sig. Så jag visste vart jag skulle, när jag räddade henne så hade jag min frammanade orm framme, och den visste vad den skulle göra."

"Då kan även jag komma dit?"

"Ja. Jag förstår bara inte varför ni inte brytt er om det på de 50 åren som har gått sedan förra gången. Nu när ni vet, kanske det är hög tid att någon officiellt ber Rebus Hagrid om ursäkt."

"Ja, du bryter i gamla sår."

"Obehandlade sår, får unga kroppar att dö i förtid. Det jag såg i Malfoys medvetna genom minnet i flickan när jag var i hennes medvetande, lärde mig att ni har fångar som aldrig fick någon rättegång, liksom att personer som Malafoy _slapp_ rättegång och blev frikänd efter att pengar bytt hand. Titta över de gamla såren också."

"Hur kan du veta så mycket, jag förstår Arturs förvåning."

"Som jag sa, jag är utbildad på att lära mig att förstå min fiendes spelplan, och se vilka av hans pjäser som är falska. Men detaljerna om min utbildning är hemlig."

"Ger du mig tillåtelse att titta på ditt trollspö?"

"Harry, tog upp ett som inte var hans egentliga trollspö men för detta skulle det fungera, det var ett som hade hans eget blod som kärna och räckte fram det."

"Det motarbetar mig, vad är det för material?"

"Stommen är av kolfiber, silver och guld, kärnan är hemlig."

"Får jag prova att göra en besvärjelse med den?"

"Du _får_, men jag rekommenderar att du avstår."

Albus höjde spetsen i luften — "_lumus_ AIIiiiiiiiiiiii."

En rödvit blixt slog it från den. Albus flög mot väggen och hans arm hängde nu slapp. Det tidigare svarta trollspöt var vitt, och hettan strålade ut från det, och redan brann det i mattan som den hade hamnat på.

"Stoppa den! Den dränerar mig." skrek Albus, men det lät mer som en viskning.

"Tyvärr det går inte, den stannar när du inte har mer att ge, då först bryter den förbindelsen. Sen kommer du att kunna återhämta dig normalt. Så, utöver att du skuffades undan en bit, så tar du ingen skada på sikt, utöver möjligen lite brännblåsor i handen."

"Varför varnade du mig inte?"

"Men snälla, jag gjorde ju det. Men du lyssnar inte på andra."

"Du rekommenderade inte — sa du."

"Ja, du hörde, men brydde dig inte om att lyssna på det du hörde. Att göra **en** sådan där stomme, utan guld och silver, kostar ungefär 6000 dollar. Med överslag med 5 galleons per pund och två dollar per pund så är det ungefär 600 galleons för stommen, lägg på 5 galleons för resten och arbetet med den så är du nu skyldig mig 605 galleons. För nu är den värdelöst kol, om ens det, och smält silver, guldet är omöjligt att återvinna."

"Men . . . men du är ju utan nu. Var kan du skaffa ett nytt, och hur klarar du dig tills du fått ett nytt?"

"Jag har fler." Sa Harry och höll fram ett identiskt.

"Man får bara ha ett, utan aurorernas tillstånd."

"Såvida man inte har diplomatstatus då. Jag skulle ju inte få göra magi ute i samhället heller, därför att jag inte är 17 år än. Efter en diskussionen om olika lagar och diplomatisk immunitet tyckte ministern att jag skulle ha samma förutsättning som jag normalt har hemma. Alltså, hemma kan jag ha flera trollspön, alltså kan jag ha det här också. Men, de 605 galleons ska jag ha för det förstörda."

"Jag säger igen, att du kunde ha sagt till."

"Och jag säger _att jag sa till_. Hur ska vi göra med basilisken, endera kommer jag att helt strunta i den, eller så tar jag den själv, och jag vill ha svaret nu."

"Kan du ta den?"

"Om jag inte trott mig kunna det skulle jag inte ha erbjudit mig ta den."

"Ta den, men gör inget väsen av det."

"Tack. Jag behöver en vecka i förberedelser, sen är det färdigt. Jag talar om när, den är borta."

"Minervea, jag behöver tala med dig om ett par saker, du stannar kvar en stund är du snäll."

"Jag förstår när min närvaro är oönskad. God natt." Sa Harry och gick ut, så snart han hade stängt dörren bakom sig, klev han in i skuggan, och efter det fanns han bakom rektorn i skuggan där.

—

Minerva kom in till Harry när hon hade lämnat rektorns kontor.

"Oj, dambesök på rummet, så här sent. Får jag bjuda på lite _sake_ det är vårt brännvin, gjort på ris. Man _super_ inte, men det lugnar nerverna ibland." Harry väntade aldrig på att hon skulle svara medan han ställde fram två bägare av bambu mitt på bordet, och en karaff, även den av bambu. Så hällde han upp den klara vätskan. Med en gest av handen bjöd han henne att ta en av de två bägarna.

"En ovanlig serveringsform, vanligtvis brukar man servera det bjudna framför personen som ska få det. Du ställde båda mitt på bordet, en avsikt antar jag."

"Ja, i glada kamraters gäng, spelar det inte så stor roll, inte heller på bordsservering. Men som nu, jag bjuder något att dricka, efter en ganska dramatisk upplevelse. För att visa att jag inte satt något i den andras bägare, så låter jag den jag bjuder, välja bägare först. En gest, om än liten. Likaså kommer jag inte att försöka fylla på din bägare, vill du ha mer, tar du själv — utan att fråga. Om jag skulle tycka att du dricker mer än du bör, ställer jag undan bägaren. Låter jag dig bli onykter, ser jag till att du stannar här, över natten om det behövs. För att du inte ska gå ut och visa dig onykter, det vore att _tappa ansiktet_ och eftersom jag ger dig att dricka, är det mitt ansvar att du inte tappar ansiktet, ni kanske säger '_skämma ut_.' "

"Omtänksamt. Vackert, ju mer jag lär mig av dig, ju mer önskar jag att jag hade växt upp med er."

"Tack, det var en fin komplimang. Det finns många sanningar jag skulle vilja dela med dig, men nu är inte tillfället till det. Även om det kan tyckas att jag är någon annan än den jag ger mig ut för, så är jag _också_ den jag ger mig ut för att vara."

"Det är det som är så svårt att förstå, du lät rektorn förstå, att du inte litar på honom, men du litar på mig. Han försökte pressa mig. Som tillexempel . . "

"Hur lång tid tog det för mig att . . . HUR förstörde jag . . . och så vidare. Eller hur?"

"JA. Det var de två viktigaste frågorna som han hela tiden försökte dra ur mig. Gråt, är ibland en kvinnlig rättighet, och med en näsduk för ögonen, jag att han tror på mig när jag sa att jag inte såg eller reagerade för att jag grät."

"Nej, han tror inte på det. Men han vill inte heller pressa dig, han vet vad jag sa om att avslöja hemligheter. Han tror att du har gett mig en ed på att inte avslöja. Frågar han så låt honom tro det, utan att direkt säga det."

"Du gick inte med ormar i händerna som öppnade dörrar, du använde din skuggtiger, jag har fått veta det, inte han. Det känns som att du litar mer på mig än på honom. Det är också en komplimang."

"Som jag sa, jag kanske inte säger så mycket, men jag gör, på mitt sätt. Har du någon gång sökt inom dig, och hittat fler _karaktäristika_ än _katt_?"

"Du vet att jag är animagus med formen _katt_. Du är också kattdjur, större, praktfullare. Det kanske är därför jag känner mig _underdåning_ dig, för att mitt inre ser dig som ledare."

"I natt, är inte tid för hemligheter att bytas. Du har haft en jobbig dag, och i morgon ska jag se han som tydligen är världsmästare i upprensning av mörkrets varelser. Jag är lite skeptisk, nej föresten jag är _mycket_ skeptisk. Har du läst hans böcker?"

"Ett par av dem. Han skriver lite väl mycket detaljer om sig själv och väldigt ytligt utan detaljer när det gäller själva händelserna. Så — jag är väldigt skeptisk. Men styrelsen anställde honom. Den vi hade förra året, blev halvt uppäten av ett troll, som han skulle ha kontroll över. Ett par månader efter att vi hade ett par omkomna, just på grund av ett troll. Så vi har haft lite svårt att fylla den lärartjänsten genom åren."

"Det är väl så att de som verkligen kan, de har annat att göra, och när de slutar, så slutar de, helt. Jag såg en annan sak på hans böcker. Jag lärde mig det när jag skulle lära mig västerländsk litteratur. Ju större texten på författarens namn är, ju mindre är ofta textstorleken på bokens titel. Det följer också det omvända förhållandet av kvalitén på innehållet rätt bra. Är boktitelns textstorlek större än författarnamnet, då är det ofta läsvärt."

"Du förvånar mig mer och mer. Ett år sa du, och du kan oss bättre än vi kan oss själva. Säg mig, gör du dina måltider till en teater. Jag har sett att Tikki, ler när hon serverar dig. Du använder pinnar till fast mat, och porslinssked, till soppa. Och du verkar ha en helt annan meny än vi andra har."

"En teater är nog rätt. Er mat är död. Ett stycke kött, har kokat sönder eller drunknat i olja, grönsakerna om de ens finns, har gått i vinterdvala för månader sedan. Nej, jag har samma att välja på som alla andra, men jag har lärt Tikki hur jag vill att min mat ska tillagas. Samt att jag har tillfört lite från mitt eget hushåll, till det jag har i min meny. Fisk har jag kanske lite mer av än ni. Det kan synas som att jag har mer än ni, det beror på att jag varierar lite annorlunda. Däremot, kommer det aldrig mer från ert matlager till mig, än till någon annan, faktiskt mindre, eftersom Tikki väver in från mina privata ingredienser."

"Har du eget kök?"

"I några av mina koffertar, har jag kompletta lägenheter, och välfyllda lager att laga god mat från. Tikki, har fått löfte att växla över helt till mig, och följa mig när jag fortsätter vidare härifrån. Hon kommer också att vara med i Japan, om vi nu kommer dit. Jo, jag tar hit hon Skeeter rätt ofta. Hon skriver om mina upplevelser här allt utifrån mitt perspektiv. Genom att hon gör en artikelserie om mig, så blir det _min syn_ på händelserna. Var inte vass med henne när hon kommer, artiklarna hon skriver om mig kommer att vara _sakliga_."

"Jag må säga som Artur, _Har du tyglat henne är du en riktig man_."

"Tack Minerva, du är för rar. Som jag sa förut, du är väl inte så onykter att jag måste bädda ner dig hos mig." Sa han och skrattade. Samtidigt som han kvävde en jäspning, som genast besvarades med en fullskalig repris av Minerva.

"Nej, ännu kan jag stå på bena, men akta dig, det handlar inte om lärare–elev, mellan oss, även om åldern säger att du borde vara elev här, eller någon annan stans. God natt, och tack för allt."

—

Lektionen, som det hette, hade inte pågått länge förrän Harry var innerligt glad att han hade hamnat i Japan, och börjat lära sig tidigt, och fått lära sig om saker i naturen. För den här läraren var verkligt usel. Han tänkte på det han och Minerva hade talat om kvällen innan. Han skulle egentligen ha följt flera lektioner i ämnet _försvar mot svartkonst_. Men han hade tack och lov avtalat tid med Skeeter.

Harry valde att ha Skeeter med sig under det att han följde en del lektioner, den här var en av dem. Harry hade förberett sig lite på det, det var en tredje årsklass, i försvar, och ämnet _boggart_ skulle avhandlas.

Halva tiden av dubbeltimmen hade passerat. Allt Lockhart hade lyckats göra var att förklara att han hade mött åtskilliga sådana räddat många skräckslagna människor från dem. Harry visste vad klockan var slagen. Han tyckte synd om eleverna i klassen. Han hade nämnt för Skeeter hur _usla_ en del lärare var.

"Kanske det inte vore hel fel att visa _hur_ du besegrar en boggart. Faktiskt, jag råkar veta att det finns en i planchrummet." Samtidigt rörde han sitt trollsö och dörren till planchrummet öppnades.

Och ut kom, den ena äventyraren efter den andra, alla anklagade de Lockhart för att ha stulit deras heroiska aktioner. Efter att 12 olika äventyrare hade gett sig på Lockhart, började det upprepa sig. Allt medan Lockhart låg på golvet och våndades.

Harry gick fram mot boggarten och tittade på den, den började variera sina former, för att slutligen bli ett litet svart disigt moln. Harry gjorde en sfärbesvärjelse, som stängde in den helt.

"Oj, jag beklagar att jag förstörde lektionen för er. Men, jag tror att den här mannan inte kan mer än några få besvärjelser, och en av dem är han mer van med."

Medan han talade gick han med ryggen vänd mot den på golvet liggande Lockhart. Plöstligt hördes "_**OBLIVIATE**_" Samtidigt som han hade sa färdigt sin besvärjelse fördes hans trollspö bryskt mot hans eget huvud, och innan Lockhart hann göra något annat, visste han inte mycket mer. Ännu en _japan_ en identisk med den som syntes, uppenbarade sig ned sin fot på Lockharts hand som höll trollspöt mot hand huvud.

"Tack. Tack för att du bevisade min teori. Normalt lägger jag mig inte i lektionerna, men den här bedragaren kunde jag inte låta få fortsätta ohejdat. Skriv till era föräldrar att ni går ihop allihop, och anmäler skolan för bedrägeri. För det är bedrägeri, att kräva att ni för lektioner era föräldrar betalar, och att ni ska köpa dyra fantasiböcker istället för de billiga som är standard. Det är skolan som är ansvarig för att sända ut boklistan, har de inte bättre koll, så ansvarar de för resultatet i slutänden.

"Tills vidare så rekommenderar jag er att plundra biblioteket på det här årets böcker, och läs på det ni har gått miste om."

Alla såg ut som att de inte visste vad de skulle tro, en av dem lyfte skrämt på ena handen.

"Du ser ut att vilja fråga om något. Vadå?"

"Det där som kom ut, vad var det för människor som du förvandlade till dimma?"

"Det var en sån där _Boggart_. De är egentligen ofarliga, om man vet vad de är. Tänk på något skojigt, av hur de ser ut, och mana ut _ri–di–KYOO–lus_ och om ni har lyckats få dem att se lustiga ut viker de undan. Samtidigt är de, ett av de farligaste saker man kan möta. Därför att, om du inte vet att det är en boggart, så kan du lätt luras. Tror du att det värsta som kan hända dig är att 'din mor skriker till dig att hon hatar dig', då är det just det du är rädd för, och du tror på den. Det kan leda till att du gör dumma saker. Eller att det är en verkligt farlig sak som kan skada dig, så blir den det. Det finns variationer. Du verkar ha en fråga också."

"Var Professor Lockharts stora skräck att de där farbröderna skulle hitta honom och säga det där till honom, varför?"

"Alla saker är inte så enkla att förklara, men, det som står i böckerna är _delvis sant_. Men det är andra som har gjort de bra sakerna, och ofta på annat sätt än hur det beskrivs i böckerna. Ni har sett spökena här. Man kan råka gå rakt igenom ett. Det blir lite kallt, men är egentligen inget farligt. I en av böckerna förklarar Lockhart att han använde en _reducto_, det är en besvärjelse som jag använder för slå sönder sten, eller andra fasta saker. Hur illa tror ni att det går för slottsspökena om jag kastar sten på dem?"

Allmänn oordning medan alla skrattade och sa i munnen på varandra — "De går ju bara rakt igenom."

"Just det, den här mannen, gör mig en tjänst säg aldrig mer _professor_ framför hans namn. Om någon annan professor påpekar att ni ska göra det, skyll på mig. Om de sänker lärarnivån, så lågt att de godtar att kalla den här mannen för professor, får de skylla sig skälva. Nå tillbaks till den här mannen, han påstår i en av böckerna att han tog hand om ett spöke, och besegrade det med dem besvärjelsen. Den är livsfarlig att använda på människor, men spöken, de enda besvärjelserna som platsar mot dem, får man lära sig i ett ämne som heter nekromanti. Fast det har de inte här på Hogwarts. Fler frågor?"

"Ja Rita."

"Jag såg att boggarten snabbt skiftade mellan olika former tills den fick dimformen, vad är det, och varför skiftena?"

"Bra frågor, skiftena först. En boggart, den läser av sin opponents medvetande. Den söker efter vad vi är rädda för. När de har hittat det antar de den formen. När den mötte mitt medvetande så hittade den _farliga saker_, har jag respekt för dem. Ingen av dem är _min stora fasa_. Och så småningom kom den fram till att den inte kunde hitta något jag är rädd för, det är stor skillnad på _repsekt_ och _rädsla_. I sin förvirring antar den sin grundform, som alltså är ett diffust moln. Det finns ännu en möjlighet att en boggart inte kan anta en skräckform, det är om den som den försöker läsa av, har ett sådant medvetande att den inte hittar något alls där."

"Är du verkligen så orädd. Om jag får ställa den frågan."

"Jag har mina saker jag undviker att konfrontera. Men de är inte någon extrem fara för mig. Så går vi inte djupare in på mig personligen där. Ja du vill fråga något."

"Varför är inte du lärare, när du kan . . . när du bevisligen kan, så mycket mer än han."

"Du hörde när rektorn presenterade mig, jag är här som gäst. För att lära mig skolsystemet, och möjligen öppna en skola hemma i Japan, och några saker har jag lärt mig. Ska jag vara rektor, ska jag kontrollera att lärarna kan sina ämnen, och också kan lära ut. Ni har ju läst historia förstår jag. Hur många håller sig vakna på de timmarna. Ni märkte att jag inte sa lektioner. Det finns fler klasser jag inte vill kalla lektioner. Nu till en viktig fråga. Hon som är extra här inne med mig är Rita Skeeter, hon skriver tidningen. Hennes jobb, är att _värdera_ och i viss mån _hyckla_ med folk och saker. Men, hon kan skriva bra. Är det någon här inne som absolut inte vill nämns i tidningen så säger ni till nu, det gäller för det här tillfället. Och, om det är någon som vill lätta sitt hjärta med något som hänt i det här ämnet eller . . .nä vi håller oss till det här ämnet, för det händer ju här inne nu."

Ingen hade invändningar på att nämnas. Efter det kom en mängd tillfällen, om hur usel Lockhart hade varit.

—

Nästa dags tidning var intressant. Rita hade använt minnessoll, för att i efterhand gå igenom och ordagrannt referera till alla Lockharts boggatar, och ge refernes till vilka partier i böckerna var hörde hemma vid. Harry visste inte hur hon hade löst det, men där fanns en bild av honom framför boggarten, när den var i sin dimform.

Sen kom ett nästan ordagrannt referat om Harrys förklaring om boggarten, och hur den kunde räknas som en av de farligaste, samtidigt som den var enkel att hantera.

Det Rita skrev extra mycket om var frågan från en namngiven Cho Chang. Om varför inte han var lärare. Och att inte kalla en usel lärare för professor, då det sänkte statusen på de _riktiga_ lärarna gjorde hon stor sak av. Rektorn fick många slängar med sleven.

Medan han satt till bord vid lunch dagen efter boggartincidenten kom Minerva till honom med en bunt papper.

"Professor _HaAIii PoOTTii_. Här är dina klasser, och liten början av det du behöver lära dem, det täcker resten av året. Om inte rektorn har en ny lärare efter nyår, så har du ett jobb. Grattis."

Det varken lärare eller han själv hade väntat, var att alla stod upp och applåderade. Han visste inte att alla redan visste att han hade räddat Ginny. Tvillingarna visste det, de hade sett till att alla visste att de hade en vän i honom.

Harry reste sig och bugade sig. "Tack." Efter det satte han sig igen.

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 4**

Albus hade föreslagit, och fått godkännande att få anställa _PoOTTii_ som extrainsatt lärare för resten av terminen, och om han inte fick tag på någon innan vårterminen började skulle det fortsätta, tills en behörig lärare kunde ta tjänsten.

Harry satt och väntade medan andra årskullen Gryffindor och Slytherin fyllde salen.

"Alla här, — hoppas jag. Jag behöver en av er från vardera av husen som är _dagelev_, uppgiften är att när ert hus är samlad här till lektion, på mitt tecken står ni upp och anmäler. För Gryffindor kan det låta så här. "_Sir. Gryffindor samlad alla närvarande._" Eller om någon saknas. "_Sir Slytherin samlade, saknas en, orsak okänd_." Möjligen kan jag fråga vem som saknas, det ska ni ha klart i er närvarolista. Ta två minuter att inom respektive grupp utse er dagelev. När ni har gjort det är ni beredd att lämna av, som det kallas.

. . .

"LÄMNA AV!"

"Sir, Gryffindor samlade, närvarande alla."

"Sir, Slytherin samlade, alla."

"Tack, och efter att ni har lämnat av, så sitter ni ner som de andra. Det där gör att ni kommer med er grupp samlad och jag slipper ägna halva tiden att se att ni är här. Då kan vi gå direkt på pudelns kärna.

"Jag har tittat lite på det här ämnets inriktning, och vad tidigare lärare har åstadkommit. Vi har en hel del att börja om på. Först, vad är ämnet, och vad ska ni förhoppningsvis kunna efter att ni är klara här? . . . . .

"Där ser ni — ni vet inte, ni sväljer det alla matar i er. Okej, vi börjar med titeln. Försvar mot svartkonst. Är det korrekt? Knappast. Boggart hade tredje årskursen då det blev lite uppståndelse. En boggart, är inte svartkonst. Det är en varelse. _Försvar mot varelse?_ Inte heller det passar in. I olika nivåer ska ni lära er en sköld som kallas fram med ett _Protego_, då är vi inne på duell, eller strid. Och ämnet heter inte duell, inte _strid_ heller.

"Jag vill kalla det en kurs i att överleva. Den ska innehålla hur ni klarar er mot olika typer av saker eller individer som kan vara farliga.

"Säj mig, hur överlever jag dödsförbannelsen?"

"Ingen har överlevt . . . mer än en." Svarade flera elever i mun på varandra, innan de kom på att de satt i klassrummet."

"FEL, och en liten ordningsfråga, om jag ställer en fråga lyft gärna ett finger, ni behöver inte försöka nå taket mer era händer. Jag har ögon.

"Tillbaks till frågan då, hitta ett annat svar på frågan — HUR ÖVERLEVER JAG EN DÖDSFÖRBANNBELSE?

.

"INGEN? Oj. Jag behöver en frivillig, dageleven Gryffindor, välkommen upp. Vad heter du?"

"Garnger Sir, Hermione Granger."

"Bra. Om, jag skulle använda en AK–förbannelse mot dig, skulle det inte se bra ut i tidningen, även om du klarade dig. Så jag kommer att använda en illussionsmarkerare. Träffar den dig, så skulle en dödsförbannelse träffa. Och färgfläcken försvinner spårlöst efter tio minuter. Stå där borta.

"Är du beredd? . . bra _Ikko .. Ikko .. Ikko"_

"Så där tre stycken, de ser lite sliskiga ut, det håller jag med om. Låt oss nu se, OM — det hade varit dödsförbannelser, skulle du leva nu?"

"Ja."

"Bra, Varför skulle hon fortfarande leva, om — det hade varit dödsförbannelser?"

"Ja, du heter?"

"Draco Malfoy Sir. Du bommade."

"Korrekt. Eller hur kunde du istället ha sagt, för samma svar? . . . inte, någon annan? Ja. Du heter . . . Weasley, Ron var det så?"

"Ja Sir. Hon träffades inte."

"Korrekt. Ja, jag bommade, egentligen bommade jag inte herr Malfoy, jag träffade _där jag ville träffa_. Men, besvärjelserna träffade inte henne. Tack fröken Granger, var så god att sitta. Ännu en nu frivillig, dageleven Slytherin den här gången. . . .

"Den här gången gäller det att verkligen försöka träffa. Herr Malfoy, med vad du vill, men i ett långsamt tempo, det är förevisning, inte strid. Allt vad du vill — mot mig. Börja."

Det tog en stund innan Draco förstod innebörden, och han började med stunner, kittlingar, bensprattel, stunner, Ikko vilket inte gav något resultat för honom.

"Tack, det räcker. Blev jag träffad? . . . nej. Varför? . . . jo därför att jag flyttade mig undan. Det är a . . Tack herr Malfoy, du kan sitta ner. Det är absolut ingen skillnad på att undvika att träffas av den värsta av alla, som att undvika en kittlingsbesvärjelse.

"Alltså, för att undvika att dödas av dödsförbannelsen, låt bli att träffas. — Är vi överens om det? . . . Bra.

"Alltså, den här kursen ska lära er att undvika att träffas, och att överleva. Jag vill, att ni före middag var dag, går trappan från matsalen, upp en våning, så ner igen, och upp igen. Två extra gånger upp och ner, före varje middag. Före frukost, direkt på morgonen, när ni vaknar i er säng. Ligg ner och lyft fötterna bara en liten aning. Håll dem så en stund, sänk ner, och lyft igen. Fem gånger. Försök hålla en minut uppe var gång.

"Därefter vänder ni er om så att ni ligger på mage. Sätt händerna med platta händer under hakan, armbågarna så högt ni kan. Så lyfter ni huvud och fötter, håll minuten och sänk, fem gånger

"När ni har klivit ur sängen. Ligg på mage på golvet, sätt händerna på golvet och tryck dem ifrån er så ni lyfter kroppen. Spänd kropp så ni har den rak och har bara händer och tår i golvet. Sänk ner er, och tryck upp, kallas armhävningar. Fem gånger. Varje morgon. Det ingår alltså i den här kursen.

"Trapporna ger er muskler i benen, benlyften ger er muskler i magen, huvud och benlyft, muskler i ryggen, armhävningarna säger sig själv. En del av er funderar säkert redan nu på hur ni ska kunna låta bli att göra det. Egentligen spelar det mig ingen roll, om ni gör det eller inte. För alla utom er själva spelar det ingen roll. Den dag ni behöver era muskler och inte har dem, då ser ni facit av de här lektionerna, och hur ni tagit vara på dem. Dessvärre, de som förmodligen får lida för det är de som då är er familj.

"Skulle ni vilja gå ett par extra gånger före lunch, så är det bra för er själva. Dessutom, får ni en friskare kropp av motionen, det gör det också lättare för er att klara alla ämnen lite bättre.

"Det finns tre typer av träning av kroppen, alla behövs de. Reaktion, styrka och uthållighet. För uthållighet, behövs muskler som kan arbeta utan att behöva ta allt de har, och samtidigt ska resten av kroppen kunna underhålla dem. Blodomlopp, lungor och hjärta, behöver tränas för det. Styrka, är att bygga upp muskelmassan, men den enbart ger ingen uthållighet.

"Nästa gång vi har lektion, vill jag att ni ska ha kläder som ni kan röra er obehindrat i under ert överdrag, då ska ni nämligen börja öva att undvika att träffas.

"Nästa sak, hur många av er har _ärvt_ ert trollspö? . . . OJ. — — — jag kan bara beklaga er. Hur många av er använder skor som är tre nummer för små? — — — Ingen? Tillåt mig förvånas. Varför gör ni inte det, när ni tydligen går här på skolan för magi, med SÄMSTA TÄNKBARA FÖRUTSÄTTNING.

"Jag har ett förslag, jag har trollspöstommar, och jag är beredd att göra ett personligt trollspö till er, om det jag gör till er är bättre än ert föregående, då betalar ni 2 galleons för det, är det sämre, så är det ju inget att ha, då skrotar vi den utan kostnad för er. Rektorn fick betala 605 galleons för det han förstörde, vilket egentligen är _styckepriset_ dem jag har. Han förstörde det i sin nyfikenhet på hur det fungerade. Fungerar de jag gör inte alls, eller sämre än de ni redan har så är det gratis, Vi hinner göra det någon av dagarna före julledigheten."

"Ja fröken Granger?"

"Om jag som har ett utprovat, skulle vilja ha ett personligt, kan jag anmäla mitt intresse?"

"En bra fråga, och svaret blir, ja — men utan kostnadsgaranti, och efter att de andra är klara. Då är det _oavsett resultat_ 2 galleons."

"Det låter rimligt. Jag anmäler mitt intresse."

"Oj, så tiden rinner iväg, glöm nu inte er _hemläxa_. . . . motionen. Klassen slut. Dageleven Slytherin, har ni annan klass direkt efter? Inte . . bra, kan ni ge mig ett par minuter extra med er."

"De som redan har inplanerat vad ni ska göra under jul – nyår och inte kan tänka er en variation, ni kan gå. Okej, nästa grupp som kan gå är de som inte kan tänka sig att umgås med omagiska en tid. Oj, ja ni fyra, har jag förstått det rätt, är ni i ert hus av olika orsaker väldigt försiktiga med vad ni säger om er själva till andra. Anta att jag avser bjuda med mig några elever till Japan under ledigheten, 1.a och–eller 2.a årsklassen. De av er som av olika orsaker _inte_ tror er passa in i en sådan resa — resan och uppehället är helt omagiskt — ni kan också gå. Då är du kvar, du heter?"

"Daphne Greengrass. Sir."

"Fint namn, då är min fråga, är dina anhöriga på något sätt involverade med familjer som Malfoy?"

"Nej, i vart fall så lite som möjligt. Ibland händer det att vi tyvärr tvingas vara på samma tillställning, som ministeriets julbal, de gånger det händer."

"Om du skulle bli den i ditt hus som erbjuds komma med, vilken skulle du välja att ha med från ert hus?"

"Theodore har redan gått ut, det förenklar saken, ingen."

"Theodore . . . Nott?"

"Ja, han själv tillhör de neutrala, även om hans familj, har andra — _allianser_."

"Skulle du vilja själv, och hur tror du din familj skulle reagera på en inbjudan, för dig?"

"Jag tror jag får, om det är fler från skolan, och någon från lärarkåren är med. Du är ju lärare, så då är det redan klart."

"Vi planerade det här redan innan jag blev lärare, professor McGonagall blir med. Jag noterar dig, och frågar sedan vidare, jo, en fråga ytterligare. Frånsett ditt eget hus då de redan är ute, men inkludera dina yngre i huset. Vem, eller vilka vägrar du ha som resesällskap?"

"Det var svårt, men det som _sticker ut_, är yngsta Weasley–pojken. Jo, en annan Gryffare, jag är inte säker på vad han egentligen heter, men han är i första klass och är en irriterande plåga med sin kamera. Jag tror inte nån av dem skulle vara ett trevligt sällskap med någon från mitt hus i samma grupp."

"Tack, innan den 12.e har du vetskap om hur det blir, frågan till din familj kommer att komma från professor McGonagall, innan du får inbjudan. Då var mitt lilla förhör slut."

Harry hade valt att börja alla sina årsklasser på samma sätt, 4.e till 7.e klasserna fick uppgifter om genomläsning och skriftlig redovisning, på den bredd de hade, och på uppgifter som låg i den tid de skulle vara nu.

Innan dagen var över hade han inte lyckats hitta en enda ytterligare Slytherin 1.a eller 2.a klass. Daphne fick i uppgift att tänka på 3.e klass, och där hade hon ett namn, Arthur Gee. Harry skulle titta närmare på honom.

—

Så blev det frukost den 12 december, och ett antal ugglor delade ut post. Vid Gryffindorbordet tittade Hermione på Neville och Ginny som verkade ha fått ett lika brev som henne. Utsidan pryddes av Fujiama Japans heliga berg. Dessutom fanns en del '_runor_' trodde Hermione först innan sambandet med Japans symbol fick henne att se att det var Japanska skrivtecken.

Nyfiket öppnade hon kuvertet.

—

_Hermione Granger _

_Din närvaro är önskvärd._

_Lektionssaken för försvar mot svartkonst_

_Idag. Kl 09:00_

_Haaiii Poottii_

—

"Ginny, vet du vad det här betyder, du verkar ha fått ett liknande?"

"Ja, men det är inte för nu att prata om."

"Neville?" Undrade Hermione i riktning mot honom.

"Ingen aning Hermione, hade det varit Snape, skulle jag behöva få något lugnande, men han — japanen, han verkar vara lojal mot skolan och oss, så jag tänker gå dit. Ginny, du som tydligen vet. Är det något jag behöver vara orolig för?"

"Nej, ingen av er behöver vara orolig, i vart fall inte för att gå dit.

—

Harry satt lugnt och väntade in dem alla på bordet framför honom fanns till Hermiones stora överraskning en bildskärm med tangentbord. Hon hade sett reklam på datorer, och det här var den minsta hon någonsin sett. Den var inte större än en mindre ordinär resväska. En bit ifrån fanns en pinne av metall som stod rakt upp från en platta, den var ansluten med en sladd till datorn.

"Elektronik fungerar inte här på Hogwarts." Sa Hermione, innan hon hann hejda sig.

"Jag hoppas den här gör det annars får vi problem. Så var välkomna. Var så god att sitt och titta er omkring, som ni ser är ni några stycken. Innan jag börjar tala om varför ni är här har jag ett direktiv att ge. Eftersom jag inte har talat med er alla tidigare så vet jag inte hur ni ser på det. Först, jag har en tanke på att vi ska göra något tillsammans. Därför är det viktigt att vi verkligen kan göra det _tillsammans_.

"Jag har lärt mig här att en del inte kan vara i samma rum som vissa andra — utan att må illa, eller få andra att må illa. Därför är första direktivet, att den eller de, som känner motstånd mot, eller till och med olust att, vara tillsammans med någon, eller några andra i den här gruppen, räck upp en hand."

"Okej, Herr Gee, då tackar jag för att jag fick ta din tid i anspråk och önskar dig en bra dag. Du kan gå tillbaks."

"Nästa direktiv är, den som inte känner för att göra något bland omagiska, kanske till och med att vistas bland omagiska — längre tid än timmar, räcker upp en hand."

"Tack, herr Goldstein, då kan du återgå till det du höll på med."

"Tredje direktivet är. Den av er, som inte kan tänka er att göra något annat än det ni hade planerat inför jul och nyår. Jag vill bara innan ni räcker upp någon hand tala om att er familj är vidtalad, och har givit löfte om att ni får acceptera den alternativa möjligheten. Alltså ni som inte vill göra annat än det ni redan planerat, räcker upp en hand."

"Ah — Longbottom, ditt besök, kan göras på annan tid, och om du förklarar varför det är annan tid, tror jag att de du besöker inte har något emot det. Din farmor är vidtalad och har nämnt om det. Kan du tänka dig alternativet med den förutsättningen? . . Bra."

"Granger, Skidsemestern, blev tyvärr inställd. Något med en vattenskada på hotellet. Och researrangören betalar tillbaks full ersättning. Dina föräldrar hoppas du godtar erbjudandet."

"Lovegood, din far blev salig när han fick höra talas om förslaget, räkna med 10 kilo extra packning — fotoutrustning."

"Det var just det jag var rädd för, sa han något om de med krumma horn?"

"Jag har fått beskedet via Min. . . via professor McGonagall, på henne lät det som att det var många _intressanta_ djur som nämndes, just _krumma horn_ vet jag inte om nämndes, men jag tror jag vet vilka du tänker på, och har du tur, kan vi se några av dem. Naturligtvis är platsen där de finns ytterst hemlig. Bilder därifrån, får inte visa karakteristiska landmärken, och färden dit sker med förtäckta fönster, utom för föraren förstås, om det blir tillfälle till det."

"Någon som har något att fråga innan jag talar om vad det här handlar om? Ingen –?– ni förvånar mig. Men ni har säkert redan börjat förstå att det handlar om en resa till Japan med mig över ledigheten. Alltså när ni blir lediga här tar ni er hem som vanligt, har två dagar hemma, packar två väskor, den ena är magisk och rymmer det mesta, den krymps sedan och ni bär den i en kedja om halsen. Den omagiska väskan, ska ni ha en del kläder för ombyte, underkläder och gångkläder, kanske ett extra par skor, men också några uppsättningar av kläder ni får tilldelade.

"Sedan samlas vi vid Kings Cross och åker samlat till flygplatsen därifrån flyger vi till Japan. Ha gärna något läsbart för det är många timmar att sitta stilla. Vi färdas alltså helt omagiskt. I japan möts vi och tas till kejsarpalatset, och installerar oss i en av bostadsdelarna där. Två dagar är vi i Tokio. Just nu är det mest sannolikt att vi inte stannar över jul i kejsarpalatset, men om vi inbjuds att stanna längre där, så accepterar vi. Vi japaner firar inte er jul på samma sätt som ni.

"Mest troligt är att vi efter andra dagen reser till stället jag har fått min _uppfostran_. Där kommer ni att se, och i viss mån _pröva på_, kampsporterna. Omkring nyår, gör vi en rundtur, den tar en vecka. Efter det två dagars rekapitulering innan vi åker flyg tillbaks till London. Och ni har två hela dagar hemma innan det är dags att ta tåget tillbaks hit.

"Det är det jag har att erbjuda, hela resan är omagisk. Den som nu inte vill vara kvar och ordna resehandlingarna, går till baks till det ni höll på med. . . . Ingen, tack"

"Då tar vi frågorna om resan får vi se om jag kan svara."

"Hur mycket kostar det?" Hermione såg nästan panikslagen ut.

"En bra fråga, resan bjuds ni på, likaså all mat och övernattning under resan, liksom lokala transporter, allt räknat från Kings Cross, och tillbaks dit.

"Dessutom, får ni en del Japanska Yen, som ni kan köpa suvenirer för. I det lilla _okulta_ center i Kyoto, finns ett Gringotts kontor, och i centret kan ni handla både med japanska Yen och med galleons, däremot får ni bara tillbaks i Yen. Växlingskursen i butikerna är inte den bästa, så ska ni handla där för Galleons, växla på Gringotts först, det är bästa kursen. Ni får ungefär 300 galleons värt i japanska Yen, de ligger klara i er väska. Beakta att 1 galleon är ca 10 US–dollar, och Japanska Yen, är det betydligt mycket mer av. De pengar ni sedan har över, utöver några som suvenirer, lämnar ni kvar i väskan, de kan komma fler besök, och då är de bra att ha."

"300 galleons, det är rätt mycket pengar. Jag förstår inte varför." Harry såg Ginervas oro.

"Varför — är en bra fråga. Jag är här jag har lön för att vara här, redan innan jag blev lärare, ni kommer dit, och får lite fickpengar. _Kulturutbyte_, är den egentliga orsaken. Den indirekta orsaken är att vi, lär oss känna varandra lite bättre. Det är en fråga jag har förväntat mig att ni skulle ställa, så jag svarar på den ändå.

"Den, eller de av er, som har sympatier med översittare, eller inom er är översittare. Eller den av er som har sympatier med Voldemort och hans gäng, eller sympatiserar med någon av hans kända, dömda eller frigående, anhängare. Bör, redan nu lämna oss. . . . Ingen, då är det bra."

"Nästa fråga som borde ha kommit är 'Vad ska ni ha på er?' nå era vanliga gångkläder, för det mesta. Ni ser den där avbalkningen där. Det finns ett platta på golvet. Det här är en enkel sak för att forma er klädsel. Ni står utan skor på den plattan, och utan täckande kläder, ni behåller trosor, kalsonger, och eventuell bh. Så scannas ni för mått. Stå så här." Harry visade hur armarna skulle hållas.

"En scanning frammifrån, en från vardera sidan, och bakifrån. Det ger måtten till era kläder där. Samtidigt med framifrånscanningen, tas en bild för ert pass. Ni tar av er i den vänstra scannas i den mittre, tar på er igen i den högra. Var så god att börja i ordning så rätt namn kommer till rätt klädsel. Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengraas, Neville Longbottom och Wayne Hopkins."

"Ni bör packa allt av _magisk natur_ i den extra resväska ni får vid hemresan. I den kommer era nya kläder och ert nya pass att finnas . . Ja, fröken Granger, du har redan ett pass, ett engelskt pass, det ni får av mig är ett japanskt _tillfälligt_ diplomatpass."

"Stäng gärna munnen fröken Granger, det finns flugor och du vet aldrig var de har varit innan." Ginny försökte kväva ett skratt.

"Ni kommer också här att få 7 kristallflaskor, märkta 1–7. När alla är klara med scanningen, ska jag visa hur ni impletterar dem till ert medvetande. Ni kommer att ha en underlig känsla av att ha förlorat en del av ert minne, när det i verkligheten är tvärt om. Ni tillför någon annans minne. Det är en mycket komprimerad snabbkurs i Japanska. Ta aldrig mer än en ny per dygn. Och gör det så att ni säkert har minst tre timmars vila efter det, sömn är bäst. Även om ni somnar, så bearbetar ni undermedvetet det nya minnet in i ert medvetande.

"Efter att ni har assimilerat alla 7, kan ni börja prata japanska mellan er, det gör att er mun och er tunga börjar vänja sig. De två gröna flaskorna, är inte polyjouce, men något liknande. Det gör ert utseende aningen mer asiatiskt, i så gott som en hel vecka. Vilket gör att ni smälter in i mängden bättre. Ta en av en när ni installerat er i er rum när vi har kommit fram. Ni ser fortfarande ut som er själv, men med en lätt kosmetisk toning.

"Det är frivilligt om ni vill använda dem, men styr det så att ni inte använder någon av dem närmare än 7 dagar före återfärden, och naturligtvis inte förrän vi har kommit in i Japan. Att använda dem här på Hogwarts, när vi är tillbaks efter nyår, är helt förnämligt om ni samtidigt talar japanska mellan er. Det kommer att få många att förundras. En liten varning bara, Professor McGonagall, talar redan japanska, men undvik att låta andra veta om det. Hon kommer för övrigt att vara med på resan.

—

För Harry blev det helt andra dagsrutiner än han hade räknat med från början. Att vara lärare, var en heltidstjänst, men det fanns tillfällen han tyckte om det också. Men för 5.e och 7.e årsklassen tvingades han göra mycket påläsning själv. Det var trots allt andras examensbetyg som skulle vara avhängigt till hur han lärde ut, och han tänkte ge dem det allra bästa han kunde ge, han hade några månader på sig innan det var dags för examen. Han hade redan förstått att rektorn, _som hämnd_, avsåg ha honom som lärare resten av läsåret, att börja med.

Efter att ha sökt igenom lite dokument och böcker hittade han det han behövde. En bok som presenterade det som behövdes för _godkänt_, och sedan de olika nivåerna uppåt, för alla klasser. Efter det blev det lätt, det han inte kunde själv läste han in. Några gånger frågade han Minerva till råds.

Det som tog de flesta med förskräckelse var frukost den 18, det var ett par dagar innan de skulle åka hem. Åtta elever hälsade Haaiii Poottii, god morgon, och hade sedan ett par minuter långt samtal med honom, allt på japanska.

Minerva hörde att han hälsade dem välkomna till hans sal, efter middagen. Hon hade själv redan fått sin väska och sin kimono, och en del andra kläder samt sitt pass. Och en ganska ordentlig trave pengar. Både Yen och amerikanska dollar. Harry hade sagt att om han av någon orsak skulle bli_ oförmögen_ att hantera resan, skulle hon ha ekonomiska resurser att få hem gruppen. Hon hade förstått hur han resonerade. Utöver det hade hon engelska pass till dem alla, inklusive henne själv och till hennes förvåning Rita Skeeter, Nymfodora Tonks och Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_Haaiii_ är du säker på att det är bra att blanda in Rita, vi har dåliga erfarenheter av henne." Det var husföreståndearen för Ravenclaw, som hade fått reda på lite mer än andra.

"Jag har läst hennes _konstnärliga formuleringar_, jo jag förstår era betänkligheter. Jag tog kontakt med henne, och talade med henne om hur _jag_ ser på olika saker, och vad jag behöver. Hon valde att samverka med mig.

"Hon är helt fri att skriva om andra saker på det sätt som hon är van. Men allt som har samröre med mig, ska vara korrekt, sakligt, utan anspelningar, och de som inte vill bli omnämnda ska hållas helt utanför. Det har hon gått med på, på det att hon får skriva om det jag gör, och hur jag upplever tiden här. Officiellt är det alltså japanska utrikesdepartementet som är _värd_ för er där. Det är alltså inte _jag_ som bjuder in er, utan departementet, och de har lämnat öppet för ett _svarsbesök_."

"Borde det inte vara 6. Och 7.e årsklasserna?" Sa Minerva, för att inte visa hur nära involverad hon var med deras _gäst_.

"Kanske, men blir jag här i England några år, och kanske här på Hogwarts, så ser jag de här växa upp. Jag ser dem som framtida ambassadörer för mig. Öppnar jag en skola där hemma, kanske jag vill ha några härifrån. Hon Granger, verkar _boklärd_, medan hon Lovegood, ser det andra inte ser. Och jag föreslår att du som biträdande rektor, tar med husföreståndaren in dit och rensar upp."

"VA — vad är fel?"

"Översitteri och mobbing. De må vara de mest intelligenta där inne, men de är definitivt inte kamratliga. Fler än hälften av de äldre i huset _stjäl_ hennes saker. En del obetydliga saker, medan andra är mer värdefulla. Som hennes halssmycke efter hennes mor. Egentligen en sak som gått i arv i många generationer, inte speciellt värdefull ekonomisk, men ovärderlig för henne. Om det inte är tillbaks före jul, kommer jag att hålla expressen kvar tills det hittas av aurorerna. Då blir det allmän utredning, och den som har stulit det är utesluten ur min klass, om jag blir kvar som lärare."

"Du är säker?"

"Ja. Dessutom _vet_ jag vem som är tjuven, men det är inte den som tog det som har det nu. Jag snokar normalt inte i andras medvetanden, men när sådant här händer då reagerar jag. Jag har sett på henne att hon är mycket ledsen, men hon håller det inom sig. Jag hade en helsikes massa saker att lirka mig förbi, innan jag hittade orsaken. Efter det började jag leta vem, och hittade en hel del mer än bara det. Men släktsmycket är för viktigt att släppa."

"Så passande att rektorn har ett sammanträde på ministeriet hela dagen och i kväll. Och det här är ett ärende som vi inte kan dröja med, de reser ju i morgon. Jag tar hand om det — med din hjälp."

..

"SAMTLIGA — SAMLING I DAGRUMMET — **NU**."

.. Flitwiks röst var ovanligt sträv.

"Bra att ni är här, får jag besked från samtliga årskurser att alla är här." . . . "Professor McGonagall, Huset Ravenclaw samlad."

"Tack. Hemresen i morgon — kommer inte att kunna genomföras förrän en släktklenod är återfunnen. Se det här som en varning — en allvarlig varning. Jag har nu adderat ett områdesskydd inom Ravenclaws lokaler, något jag aldrig i min vildaste fantasi trodde mig behöva göra.

"Den, eller de av er som fortfarande efter en timmes tid, har något som egentligen tillhör någon annan. Den eller de av er som _inte har lämnat tillbaks det ni har stulit_ och bett om ursäkt. Kommer att märka att det finns magi — till mycket. Bra de som inte har märket **'TJUV'** i pannan är välkomna tillbaks efter nyår. Och innan ni börjar trakassera någon. Ingen har rapporterat om de stölder som pågår här. Hogwarts vet, och genom att Hogwarts vet, så vet vi. Det har gått för långt när familjeklenoder är på väg att försvinna för gott.

"FRÅGOR?"

"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade en ung pojke.

"Stölder, elever som stjäl från andra. Det ska sluta nu."

"EN TIMME, den som inte har lämnat tillbaks, och bett om ursäkt till den de stal från kommer att märka resultatet när de tittar i spegeln. Och om det som utlöste larmet från Hogwarts inte är tillbaks, så stannar ALLA — Hela Hogwarts kvar tills det är återfunnet. FÖRSTÅTT?"

"Bra – tiden börjar NU!"

"Kom _HaAIii_." När de hade kommit en bit utanför sa Harry.

"Minerva, jag tar mig tillbaks och spanar, jag kommer in till dig efteråt — i dagrummet."

"Okej."

—

"De organiserade det raskt, en fick order att hålla koll på tiden. Luna sattes i dagrummet, så att alla kunde hitta henne. Sen började det strömma in saker till henne. Och ursäkter, men sen började det bli liter fler som fick ursäkter också. Det var tydligen mer utbrett än väntat. En kommer att ha problem. Han försökte _låna_ pengar att betala tillbaks med.

"När timmen hade gått blev tre tjejer gröna i ansiktet, liksom en kille, han som inte fick ihoplånat tillräckligt med pengar. Två av tjejerna kom på vem de hade _lånat_ en bok av, utan att fråga lov. När de lämnade tillbaks dem försvann färgen raskt. En kille och en tjej var fortfarande gröna när jag lämnade dem."

"Lunas smycke?"

"Tillbaks, och det syntes på Luna att hon blev glad inom sig. Så det är löst. Ska vi gå tillbaks?"

"Det kan vi göra. Tror du vi kan lösa båda gröningarna."

. . .

"Så, var det svårt?"

"Jag förstår. Vi har tydligen några problem kvar. Andrew Pelts, hur mycket har du kvar att låna upp, för att lämna tillbaks?"

"Fem galleons fyra sikles"

"Lite mer än 50 US–dollar. Om jag har räknat rätt, ursäkta om jag fortfarande tänker i dollar. Hur mycket har du lånat totalt nu?"

"Jag har lånat sju galleons och tio sikles."

"Tolv galleon 14, totalt. Här, här är 20 galleons, betala tillbaks det du lånat upp för att lämna tillbaks det du stulit. Så är du skyldig **mig** det istället. Så talas vi efter ledigheten. De sju som är över, klarar du ledigheten med det?"

"Ja Sir — Tack Sir."

"Bra. Råka inte illa ut under ledigheten nu, så ses vi sedan, och du ska arbeta av de pengarna så försök inte att betala tillbaks dem. Då har vi dig fröken Patil. Vet du varför du ser ut som du gör?"

"Nej Sir, såvida inte det var så att det äpple jag tog från ett bord som inte hade några kvar vid."

"Är det någon som känner sig bestulen på ett äpple?"

"Aha — du hade lämnat det kvar, varför?"

"Jag behövde gå ifrån en stund, men tänkte ta det innan jag gick till sängs. Det var borta, jag tänkte inte mer på det, hade faktiskt glömt bort det helt. Det gör inget."

"Magi är magi, _Tikki_."

"Vad kan Tikki göra för master Haaiii?"

"Kan du ge mig ett . . . ett grönt äpple, stort, syrligt och saftigt. Finns det inget här på Hogwarts, om du kan få tag på ett någon annan stans så vill jag gärna ha ett."

"Genast Sir."

.

"Här, från London, 12 knuts Sir."

"Tack Tikki, du tog det ur min kassa hoppas jag. Är du spänd på att komma till Japan om ett par dagar?"

"Ja Sir, Tikki ser fram emot det, och ja som master alltid har sagt, ur hushållskassan, Sir."

"Tack för hjälpen i kväll. God natt Tikki."

"Här Padma, du får köpa det här av mig för en knuting, så är det ditt att lämna tillbaks."

..

"Så, tänk på att behöver ni något som någon annan har, så kan ni fråga om ni får låna, eller köpa. Stjäl inte igen, era ansikten kommer inte enbart att vara gröna då. Och till mina lektioner kommer inga tjuvar. Och jag har förstått att fler har samma uppfattning. God natt nu."

..

"Smart det där med äpplet. Hur djupt behövde du gå för att veta vad det var?"

"Det var ytliga tankar, han som blev av med det hade glömt det, och Padma, kände sig billig."

"Och Pelts?"

"På gränsen till rännstensunge, har inte något alls hemifrån, knappt mat en gång. Inte för att han nekas mat, men de har det uselt. Grabben vill väl, men saknar resurser. Det var pengar han hade _tvingats stjäla_ för att klara av att göra de där Hogsmaedebesöken, där han kunde komplettera pergament och ingredienser. Han har inte gjort av med något på nöjen. Han behöver hjälp."

"Då ska han få det. Hur har du tänkt att han ska kunna betala tillbaks det du lånade till honom?"

"Arbete, rätta skrivningar, är ett _tidsödande_ jobb. Hade jag varit min företrädare, kunde han ha fått besvara mina beundrarbrev."

"Som väl är — är du inte din företrädare. Hur går lektionerna för dig?"

"Bra, när jag fann den bok som talar om vad varje klass ska och bör kunna blev det enkelt. Varje klass har en _dagelev_ som talar om ifall att alla är där, och om inte, vilka som saknas och varför."

"Jag har hört att du har gett alla klasserna _hemläxa_ i att _röra på sig_."

"Stämmer, i Japan, om några dagar kommer ni att få se träning, mig träna, och möjligen kan de även få se mig delta i en tävling. Då kommer ni att se vad vi menar med träning. Jag tror att de har förstått vad ämnet egentligen handlar om. Efter att jag talade om några saker om översitteri och framtidsplaner, så tror jag att jag har hejdat de värsta yttringarna av det inom Hogwarts nu. Att hota med att stänga av en, eller några, elever är ingen idé för mig, för det kan lika väl vara jag som inte är kvar som lärare."

"Det kan du glömma, Albus tänker göra allt han kan för att ha dig kvar under våren, kanske även nästa läsår. Han har frågat ett tiotal elever. Du har fått goda vitsord."

"Det är tacken för att göra ett bra jobb — mer jobb."

"Klaga inte, då kanske du får ta över fler kurser."

"Okej — jag klagar inte. Jag har sett en annan sak, som jag inte tycker om?"

"Mer trubbel, vad är det den här gången?"

"Du kan _känna_ när du har en annan animagus kattdjur i närheten av dig, eller nån du har att göra med — eller hur?"

"Ja, Rita?"

"Ja, men nu är det inte hon jag har reagerat på."

"Har vi flera animagusar här på skolan?"

"Jag tror det, men nu är det omvänt. En av elevernas keldjur, är en animagus. Det innebär att det finns personer inne på Howgats, som förmodligen inte borde vara här."

"Fortsätt."

"Min förmåga att _läsa_ andra är inget jag måste se in i ög onen och uttala besvärjelser för att få veta. Nej, när det där djuret är i närheten finns _ännu ett medvetande_, och det är ett fegt medvetande, men en farlig individ. Det enda jag har kommit fram till är att personen håller sig gömd."

"Kan det vänta tills i morgon?"

"Med största sannolikhet ja."

"Då ser jag till att vi har en grupp aurorer här i morgon. Jag tar upp det här med stölder, och att vi har avverkat ett elevhus, men ska fortsätta genom alla. Det ger aurorerna en _orsak_ att vara här tills du kallar fram personen med keldjuret. Eller ska vi hålla dem dolda tills?"

"Så är nog bättre, det där med stölderna det vet alla ändå, det är bara att klara ut vad som händer i fortsättningen. Problemet är ytterst begränsat i Gryffindor, och Hufflepuff. Viss översittarverksamhet, i vilket vissa _tillgrepp_ förekommer i Slytherin. Tala med rektorn att du gör lika som i Ravenclaw för alla elevhusen. Vägrar han gå med på det — tala om det för mig. Jag har mina sätt att förmedla rätt inställning. Sovdags. God natt Minerva.

"God natt. Harri"

"Hade jag varit uppväxt här, skulle mitt namn säker ha blivit som han som överlevde. Men den jag växte upp hos läste om er berömdhet — och döpte om mig, till den japanska varianten av namnet."

"Så du skulle heta _Harry Potter_?"

"Ja, om jag har förstått det hela rätt, så är det så."

"Du är några år äldre, hur gammal är du?"

"Sexton, vad skulle er Potter vara . . tolv eller hur?"

"Ja, han försvann. Alla spår slutade tvärt. Sen när han skulle ha kommit, så vägrade han. Han finns, någonstans."

"Så ni har ingen aning om var han finns då?"

"Nej, det är det som är det beklagliga, jag kan bara hoppas att han har det bra, uppgifterna här säger att han har öppnat och läst vår inbjudan till honom. Inga brev når honom längre, och inga svar har kommit från honom. Jag har haft kontakt med Gringotts, de har lovat mig att statusen för de valv han disponerar klarade ut att han lever, och att de har kontakter med honom. Det är den enda trösten jag har fått.

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 5**

Saker hade hänt snabbt, Basilisken hade i tysthet _tagits om hand_, Harry förstod inte hur skolans rektor kunde ha gett honom _rätten till kadavret_. 86 kvadratmeter basiliskhud av högsta klass, minst 670 tusen galleons, för bara skinnet. 63 ömsade skinn i olika storlekar var värt nästan lika mycket. Det få andra visste om var att _ögonlocken_ på de ömsade skinnen var värda 6400 galleons per kvadrattum om de såldes på rätt ställe. Glasögon av dem var det enda som kunde skydda mot den farliga effekten av att se in i en basilisks ögon, likaså var de utomordentliga att använda utan kontakt med basilisk då man såg magin när man använde dem. De var också oerhört eftersökta av personer som _hade behov_ av att kunna se områdesskydd för att komma igenom dem. Ett ögonlock av den storlek basilisken på Hogwarts hade kunde räcka till sex par glasögon av normalstorlek. Glasögon som kostade mellan 14000 och 25000 galleons. En tjugo år gammal basilisk hade inte tillräckligt stora ögonlock för ett par glasögon, så de var oerhört eftersökta.

Ett enda gram pulvriserad basilisktand betingade 300 galleons på apoteket. En hel basilisktand två tum lång kunde inte ens värderas i pengar, Nu hade han 4 tänder som var mer än 10 tum stora, och en mängd mindre. Fyra standardflaskor fyllda med basiliskgift. 160 falskor basiliskblod . . . och så kunde han fortsätta räkna upp ingrediens efter ingrediens. Han började uppskatta värdet till över sexton miljoner galleons det var ändå lågt räknat, han tänkte _inte_ berätta om det för någon som inte behövde veta. Det enda han talade om den 20 december, var att basilisken var _omhändertagen_.

—

** Kings Cross avresedagen **

"Då är alla här, någon som har ändrat sig, i så fall är det sista tillfället att backa ur, — ingen, okej. Den här unga damen är Nymfodora Tonks, auror under utbildning, och hennes mentor Kingsley Schacklebolt, och för er som inte redan har träffat Rita Skeeter, här är hon i egen hög person. Om . . . sex minuter kommer våra bilar, som tar oss till flygplatsen.

"Jag hade planerat den här resan för 10 elever, men när vi bara kunde hitta 8 som passade in, så kom jag på att aurorerna jag besökte innan jag kom till Hogwarts borde representeras, en i träning och en utbildad.

"Vi skulle ha rest med reguljärt flyg, men det blev en sista–minuten–ändring. Vår resa sammanföll så lägligt med utrikesdepertementets behov att ha ett plan från England så vi åker med statsflygplanet, det besparar oss att behöva gå genom incheckningen, däremot kommer brittiska passpolisen att finnas vid flygplanet som vi åker ända fram till, håll era _tilldelade_ pass framme. Och från och med nu, talar vi enbart _japanska_" – –'Oh, de kom tidigt, fyra per bil.'

Hermione svalde tre gånger extra när tre limosiner med tydliga "CD" markeringar och japanska flaggor stannade framför Harrys grupp. Hon hade hört att det handlade om _diplomatiska relationer_, men att _hon_ skulle hämtas av en diplomatlimousin med "CD–skyltar" hade hon aldrig kunnat drömma om. Harry själv ställde sig vid framdörren vid första bilen efter att han sett att alla hade fått sina platser sa han –– 'Framåt' på sin japanska.

— Och så var de iväg. —

((A/N: "är normalt engelskt tal", 'är japanskt samtal'.))

Det hade inte blivit de tio som Harry från början hade räknat med, av eleverna återfanns Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengraas, Neville Longbottom och Wayne Hopkins. Från skolan var dessutom Minerva MaGonagall med, Nymfodora Tonks och Kingsley från aurorerna och en förväntansfull Rita Skeeter.

Det hade tagit ett tag i förberedelser för dem, men nu kunde de alla känna igen sina egna namn, skrivna med japanska skrivtecken. I övrigt kunde de förstå rubriktexten på löpsedlar, och enklare text i tidningar, allt tack vare minnesflaskorna. Tala, gjorde de nu nästan obehindrat. Likaså kunde de på en _knappvalsmeny_ se några maträtter de kunde välja på, och trycka på rätt knapp för att få det de ville ha. Harry visste att vid minst två tillfällen skulle de bli tvungna att _beställa_ sin lunch på det sättet. Dessutom hade de tränat på japanskt _bordsskick_. Harry hade haft Minerva och Rita på lunch och middag ett antal gånger. Likaså hade han haft _extralektioner_, med elevgruppen, Tonks och Shacklebolt hade haft svårare att hitta tillfällen, men även om deras fingerfärdighet inte var den bästa borde de kunna klara att ha sina måltider utan att väcka uppmärksamhet.

När alla hade tagit hand om sina väskor visades de ombord av flygplanets värdinna, hon talade också om att de hade 15 minuter innan kejsarfamiljen väntades komma.

Hermione som stod nära nog att höra förvånades ännu en gång, de skulle flyga i _kejsarens flygplan_. Ännu mer förvånad blev hon sedan.

'Han önskar ett privat samtal med dig under resan, men se till dina gästar först.'

'Tack, hur är det med din familj Akaiia?'

'Tack _HaAIii_, efter att du . . . efter att _det_ hände, så är allt bra nu. Vi är alla stort tack skyldiga.'

'Inget att tala om, jag är glad för att det är bättre nu. Vilka mellanlandningar har vi på den här resan?'

'Inga, vi lufttankar norr om Island, amrisarna har lovat hjälpa med det, det gör att vi når ända hem.'

'Nio timmar då?'

'10 och en halv, för att spara bränsle och ha den reserv som behövs'

'Har _de_ ett officiellt ärende, eller är det bara en _utflykt_?'

'Ditt ärende, gjorde att vi har varit här sedan i går, de gjorde resan hit så att du kan använda det här planet istället för att trängas med de andra.'

'Oj, jag hade tänkt ha reguljärt, och inte besvärat.'"

'Det är _därför_ de gjorde det som en _kejserlig flygning_, det är bara ursäkten, för att ge dig möjlighet att nyttja den. Ta väl vara på förmånen. Ha en trevlig vistelse hemma. Välkommen hem.'

Hermione visste inte vad hons skulle tro längre, Haaiii, fick kejsarplanet bara för sina gäster — vad var han egentligen där — hos dem. På Hogwarts behandlades han som en simpel lärare, och inte ens det fullt ut. Så en av världens finaste länder — ett land där kejsaren är närmast GUD, han nyttjar planet för att ge Haaiii en möjlighet att ta sina gäster med det. För att inte tala om vad det _kostar_. Så hörde hon ett annat samtal.

"Minerva vad . . . "

'_Japanska_ Rita'

'Sorry. Vad tror du om det här, det jag förstår av det jag sett hittills av _HaAIii_, så värderar ni inte honom så högt, framför allt inte er med ordnar behängde rektor. Jag känner igen status när jag ser det, och den där grabben, han har _status_.'

'Ja Rita, hela tiden jag har haft med honom att göra har jag haft känslan att han är _större än han ser ut att vara_. Var försiktig när vi är där borta, du känner inte alla _insektsätande_ fåglar och andra _rovdjur_.'

'Jag vet, och vet att sköta mig, det är ingen fara Minerva. Han känner mig, bättre än jag tycker om, han har hela tiden varit _ärlig_ med mig, och jag kommer aldrig att missbruka det.'

'Sa du det själv, eller?'

'Han sökte upp mig, och presenterade sig, och sina _behov_. Jag är min egen, men jag stöttar honom.'

'Du måste ha gjort stort intryck på honom eftersom du är med på den här resan.'

'Tvärt om Minerva, det är _han_ som har lindat mig, runt sina fingarar.'

'Är det möjligt? — hot?'

'Nej, det är det som avgjorde det, han vet, men har aldrig ens i förbifarten nämnt det som _förhandlingsargument_. Nej, det han har kommit med har varit mycket konkreta fakta, efter det har alla val varit mina egna. Du — jag såg när han mötte den där boggarten. Boggarten var _rädd_ för _HaAIii_. Ändå är han den snällaste och _goaste_ jag någonsin har träffat på.'

'Du såg han inte direkt efter att han hade räddat flickan Weasley. En av aurorerna var en dödsätare, och han hade börjat en dödsförbannelse, bara sista stavelsen kvar, när han hade en dolk genom struphuvudet. Så jag vet att inte överraska honom med fel saker.'

'Jag hörde om det, var det det som satte aurorerna på _internstädning_?'

'Japp. Han hade just anklagat, och höll på att läsa upp en rad anklagelser på Lucius Malfoy, när en av aurorerna började en dödsförbannelse mot honom. Det blev den aurorens död. Han är _snäll_, med de som han sympatiserar med, men han är snabb att försvara sig. Har du några uppslag för artiklar med anledning av den här resan?'

'Ja, men inga i print förrän alla är tillbaks. Först, hur han på kort tid har _speciellektioner_, för att lära sin utvalda grupp att konversera på det här språket, och en del kulturella saker som är viktiga att kunna. Det är första artikeln, att det är kejsarplanet, kommer jag sannolikt att tona ner. Sen är det åtta olika evenemang som blir fina artiklar. Till det kommer saker som inte är _planerade_. Sånt som bara dyker upp. Vet du om kejsaren är medveten om _magivärlden_?'

Här bröt Harry in med, 'Han, och familjen och några till är medveten om _lite mer_, på grund av händelser de hade där för något år sedan, men under resan och fram till _min uppväxtplats_, håller vi magi, och prat om det mycket _diskret_.'

'_HaAIii_, det finns saker som du inte har nämnt, i ditt förhållande till kejsarhuset. Är det något du kan nämna om?'

'Kan — men nej. Bara för att man _kan_ betyder inte att man _gör_. Och du vet Rita, när du inte fördjupar dig i saker. Min _ed_ angående saker jag inte pratar om omfattar den saken.'

'Gott, jag tänker inte fördjupa mig, skulle jag märka något kommer jag att hålla det borta från min penna.'

'Det är inte bara i väst, som det finns, har funnits, onda trollkarlar.'

'Och det är inget för skrift?'

'Nej, det skulle inte vara bra. Är allt väl annars, är det något speciellt du skulle vilja se på resan?'

'Japans heliga berg, och kanske ett av era köpcentra för _våra_ saker.'

'De är inplanerade, både Fudjiama, och marknaden i Kyoto. Både de i Yokohama och Tokyo, föll sönder då alla som hade ägande i dem försvann i Nagasaki. Efter det förslummades områdena och _de andra_ byggde annat där. Så Kyotos marknad är den enda som faktiskt blev kvar. Något annat?'

'Hur _närgånget_ får jag se din träning?'

'Ni som grupp, kommer att få se mer än några andra utomstående, men saker inom det kommer vi inte att svara på. Om inte min mästare säger annat.'

– – – 'LUFTTANKNING OM NÅGRA MINUTER – var vänlig sitt ner och fäst säkerhetsbältena.' – – –

'Okej, bäst att sitta ner då. Det är orolig luft bakom de stora tankningsplanen, och vår pilot kan behöva göra snabba rörelser, det tar bara en kort stund.'

'Har du varit med om det förut?'

'Nej, men jag vet ändå, saker jag har fått veta i min utbildning.'

'_HaAIii_, du gav mig lite extra resurser inför den här resan. Hur stor sannolikhet sätter du på att jag kan behöva använda dem?'

'Låg Minerva, men om något hotar kejsarfamiljen, eller er, så strider jag med mitt liv som insats för att skydda er. Skulle jag inte kunna fullfölja min del av mitt åtagande, så har du resurser att ta hem gruppen.'

'Jag har funderat, hur trivs du med att vara lärare då?'

'Jag har delade känslor för det. Jag känner det som att sänka mig till den nivå en del andra av era _lärare_ är på det känns inget vidare. Bara det att jag har uppgiften som en nödlösning, och jämför vi då med den jag ersatte, dessutom känns det inte speciellt värderat av er rektor. Eleverna de har jag inget emot, jag tror till och med att jag har tonat ner översittartendenserna i dem, en bit i vart fall. Det märks också att när jag motiverar kunskapen, så är de läraktiga.'

'Albus har den uppfattningen att du är mycket bättre lärare än de han har haft i den tjänsten en tid.'

'Historia, ämnesplanen — usel. Kunskap om samhället där de omagiska finns — historisk. Trolldrycksläraren — han KAN själv, men han lär inte ut sitt ämne, alltså USEL, som lärare. Du själv — något _sträv_ under dina lektioner. Du släpper inte fram _kreativitetetn_. Jag gör inte lika som du, men vi kan åstadkomma samma sak, alltså behöver inte alla göra exakt på samma sätt. Vi _tänker_ olika, därför måste vi också _göra_ olika för att nå samma _goda_ resultat. Du lär dem att _efterapa_ dig. De flesta kommer att lyckas, med det mesta. Men ingen av dem kommer att _kunna göra det med känslan_.'

'Det känns lite vasst att ta emot _kiritik_, av en så pass ung som du är, men jag har sett dej i aktivitet, det hjälper. När vi är tillbaks, kan du ge mig några tips?'

'Vad säger du Rita, som har varit med på några av mina lektioner, har du lärt dig något mer än du kunde förut, du har ju trots allt tagit dina examen, för de ämnet i den nivå jag lär ut?'

'Minerva, jag tror jag förstår vad han menar. Ni har visserligen skilda ämnen, men jag tror ändå att om _HaAIii_, skulle lära ut ditt ämne som han gör med sitt, skulle jag kanske få en annan syn på det, bättre — eller inte, det vet jag inte.'

'Det är inte så att jag säger att jag tycker du gör fel, det är bara det att det är så _formellt_, du ger dem inte _känslan_. Som jag säger, alla tänker vi olik . . . '

– – – 'LUFTTANKNING KLAR' – – –

'Alltså vi tänker samma sak på olika sätt, därför behöver vi kunna förstå bakomliggande krafter. Jag är uppväxt med att kanalisera mina krafter inne i mig själv, sedan när jag läste ert studieprogram, tvingades jag tänka annorlunda, men jag tänker fortfarande krafterna inom mig, och matar ut dem. Jag behöver inte _ge verbal order_. Jag _tänker det jag vill ska hända_. Och tänker _när_ det ska hända — och så händer det.'

'Ahhh _HaAIii _så roligt att få se dig igen, jag har förstått att det är lite annan _moral_ där du är nu. Hur mycket har du fått ge avkall på din vilja att _rätta till_ saker?'

'_Min vördig Kejsare_. Glädjen är stor för mig att få möta dig. Jag har tvingats tillbaks i heder, men jag har också sagt till några gånger. Får jag presentera. Minerva McGonagall, biträdande rektor och min vän, Rita Skeeter, en skribent med vass penna, kanske kan jag kalla henne mer än bara _vän_, hon är en värdig medarbetare till mig. Här är Nymfodora Tonks, jag har fått veta att hon uppskattar att vi använder hennes familjenamn — av personliga skäl, hennes mentor Kingsley Schacklebolt, auror medan flickan är auror under utbildning, det är en form av _specialpoliser_. Här är skolans uppslagsverk, inget elakt i det, hon har ett fotografiskt minne för det som finns i böcker, Hermione Granger och Neville Longbottom de två studerar under samma hus, hans specialité är sådant som växer på marken. Vidare eldsflamman där Ginerva Weasley, uppskattar att tilltalas _Ginny_. Den flicka som sitter bredvid henne är Luna Lovegood, hennes far har en tidning, och hon och hennes far ser mer än andra ser, kopplingen mellan olika saker är inte alltid lätt för oss andra att förstå. Här är en flicka som jag ännu har kvar att lära känna mer Daphne Greengrass.

'Där borta sitter Susan Bones, och Hannah Abbot, bredvid Hannah sitter Wayne Hopkins. Det är de jag har med mig på den här resan.'

'Hur länge stannar ni i palatset?'

'Två nätter är det sagt, det finns utrymme för att öka till fyra, men det tar bort några andra inplanerade besök.'

'Planera in en privat middag med min familj för din grupp innan ni åker tillbaks, helst dagen innan avresan, jag vill gärna träffa er efter besöket.'

'Jag ska se att det blir så, återresan är den 4 januari, vi kan sätta när som helst som passar dig och din familj. Hur var ert besök i London?'

'Jäktigt som vanligt, och det dröjde lite innan er säkerhetspolis förstod att det var ett _privat_ besök. Efter det gick det bra. Vi hade en fin kväll i går, och en vilsam natt på ett fint hotell. Det var bara trevligt att hitta en orsak att ta ett par dagar med familjen, och göra något annorlunda. Ni har det här planet för er återresa, men via ett stopp i USA, och några andra medpassagerare då.'

'Tack, det underlättar mycket att slippa köa i passkontrollen och allt som det innebär.'

'När du åkte iväg åkte du med båt, var det en _givande_ resa?'

'Ja, jag lyckades lära mig många språk, och kunde köpa några intressanta föremål. Någon i diplomatkåren såg till att jag hade diplomatstöd på många ställen, det hade jag inte räknat med då det var en _privat_ reseform jag gjorde.'

'Ditt uppdrag är ditt jobb, sättet du gör det på väljer du själv. Så det var inte mer än rätt att de ställde upp. Har du funderat över nästa år?'

'Ja, jag är av den uppfattningen att jag behöver vara där resten av detta läsåret, och hela nästa — att börja med. De har ett problem, liknande det vi hade för en tid sedan.'

'Är det så_åå_, något du kan orientera mig om — i det här sällskapet?'

'Deras heter Tom Riddle, men har tagit sig namnet Lord Voldemort. Han är — han _var_, mer aggressiv fram till 1981, men då försvann han, många tror han är död, men det finns _säkra_ tecken på att han håller på att arbeta sig tillbaks.'

'Är han ditt problem?'

'Nej, men du vet vad jag tycker om den typen av individer. Dessutom, den hjälte de hade har de tappat bort, den som är upphov till mitt namn. Jag känner jag mig lite indragen i det. Dessutom, blev jag indragen i hans senaste försök att förkroppsliga sig. Eldhåret där borta blev besatt av hans horcrux, eller ska jag säga _ett av hans_ horcrux. Men det gav mig en 65 fot lång basilisk att ta rätt på. Och 63 ömsade skinn i olika storlekar.'

''Grattis, då behöver du ingen lön de närmaste 300 åren'

'Behöver, behöver jag ju inte, men det var ett intressant projekt att ta rätt på kadavret.'

'Har du någon uppfattning vad du ska göra med _detaljerna_?'

'Jodå, och värdet av _detaljerna_ överstiger svårigheten att anskaffa dem. Det finns en stor marknad, men det är bäst att inte dränka den med allt på en gång.'

'Har du några bilder från . . . ahhh när du sa 65 fot lång, men den bilden visar mer, kommer du att ha huvudet på display?'

'Jag tog några bilder för att visa vad jag talar om. Men skulle jag ha huvudet på display, måste det vara en kopia, den verkliga är för farlig. Den är en av de giftigaste sakerna som finns. Bara det att det är känt att jag har _tillgång_ till den, kan få vissa element att agera. Så nej, det är bättre att så få som möjligt vet.'

'Det är vist resonerat min vän, ursäktar du om jag drar mig tillbaks, jag och min familj kommer att vila resten av resan.'

'Glädjen att träffa dig är stor, jag sänder din familj mina hälsningar.'

_'HaAIii_, den som önskar vila resten av resan, kan ändra fåtöljen till en vilsam dyna, och en filt finns under den. Vi har nu sex timmar slät flygning, vi ankommer till Tokyo i tidig gryning, så om ni inte tänker sova bort första dagen, så bör ni vila resten av tiden.'

'Tack Akaiia, du är en ängel. Då så, föreslår jag att vi gör som vår värdinna föreslår. Även om vi känner oss pigga nu, så kommer vi att vara dåsiga innan det är en ny eftermiddag. Jag kommer i vart fall att ta vara på den möjligheten.'

Men innan han hann komma så långt lutade Minerva sig fram. '_HaAIii_, hur mycket är inkomsten från basilisken, oss emellan?'

'De saker jag har katalogiserat, och vägt in, hittills minst 12 miljoner, men det kan komma upp till femton eller mer, beroende på aktuella försäljningspriser när var sak säljs. För stor kvantitet — ger låg inkomst. Dessutom kommer jag inte att sälja så mycket av den, det mesta kommer jag att lägga i eget lager.'

'Jag börjar förstå varför du var så intresserad av att få ta rätt på kadavret nu. Nämn aldrig den siffran för rektorn.'

'Det är inte mitt fel att han inte vet att uppskatta sakers _rätta_ värde. Det var egentligen fel att behöva döda djuret, men skulle den ändå elimineras där, så har jag inget emot att vara den som tar rätt på _detaljerna_.'

'Jag förstår det, med de värdena.'

'Det mesta kommer jag inte att släppa ifrån mig. Basiliskgift, för en kvarts miljon, nog mycket för att utplåna människorna i hela England — varför skulle jag släppa ut något sådant på marknaden — bara dumt. Det är så jag måste räkna. Totalt kommer jag inte att ha mer än några tusen i plus när det är klart med den.'

'VA? Varför inte?'

'Just därför att sakerna är _för värdefulla_ för att komma i cirkulation. De är _värda_ så mycket, men varför ge min fiende ett vapen som är farligt för mig, ett vapen han inte har, eller kan skaffa, utan att köpa det från mig? Jag värderar mitt liv högre än att kasta bort det för några futtiga galleons. Jag, kan däremot använda _vissa saker_ från den mot den som jag får som fiende.'

'Vår häxmästare, som du nämnde om, kommer du att hjälpa oss mot honom?'

'Har jag inte redan börjat med det?'

'Jo, men det var att rädda en elev, och lite _plötsligt_ och det var innan du visste vad det handlade om.'

'Så till vida att jag inte visste vem det var, just då, och att det var för att rädda en elev, det är sant, men allt annat jag uttalat mig i, och om, borde väl ha visat var jag står i den frågan. — Däremot lyder jag varken Dumbledore, eller er minister i den frågan.'

'Albus är en ljusets kämpe. Och han har en vilja att möta det hotet, han hade det redan förut, när det var svåra tider, han har vanan inne så att säga, så varför inte gå samman med hans grupp?'

'Det skulle göra mig till en internationell hulligan. Tänk efter jag är en utländsk diplomat i ert land. Att jag i hastigt mod räddar en flicka från en säker död, är inte detsamma som att gå ut på gatorna och strida i en olaglig grupp. Albus grupp har inte ministeriets stöd, därför är den inte laglig. För mig att ansluta mig i den, skulle kunna ge upphov till en internationell förveckling. Att jag dödade en auror i självförsvar, en auror som visade sig vara en terrorist, det är en helt annan sak.'

'Hur kan du då hjälpa oss?'

'Det återstår att se, skulle jag ha _fria händer_ skulle jag först städa bort Snape, som lärare. Därefter rektorn själv, han är en skam för skolan, som kan låta Snape göra som han gör. Sen skulle jag klara ut med alla att den som har _terroristiska sympatier_, inte får utöva magi, inte får skola sig. De övriga skulle jag ge en _modern_ utbildning. Aurorerna skulle jag organisera om och ge nya order för insats. Jag skulle ta in alla från ert fängelse, förhöra dem på nytt, och förhöra alla tidigare misstänkta som gick fria med betryggande visshet om att sanningen kommer fram, som exempelvis Lucius Malfoy. Jag hörde att han råkade falla så illa att han bröt nacken, visste ni föresten att samma 8000 galleons som togs ut från Malfoys valv sattes in i Fudges valv 3 timmar senare, och Malfoy promenerade ut från ministeriet som en fri man. Tråkigt för honom att han inte såg sig för bättre.'

'Det hade jag inte hört.' Sa Minerva och tittade upp.

'Det hände på Läckande Kitteln i går'. Kompletterade Rita, 'Men _hur_ visste du det?'

'Jag var på Gringotts och diskuterade en sak när jag hörde om det. Det intressanta nu är att Draco Malfoy är för ung för att få kontrollen över _familjen Malfoy_, Narcissa är kvinna, och kommer inte att godkännas som familjeöverhuvud över familjen Malfoy, som är strikt patriarkisk. De har Lucius _privata_ kapital, men inte familjens. Skulle Draco råka omkomma också, går arvet till lämpligaste manliga kandidat som Draco var besläktad med, och på så sätt är Draco son av en _Black_, därför kan Malfoys förmögenhet hamna hos en Black. Där finns bara en — Sirius Black, en som var oskyldigt inspärrad på Azkaban för något som Pettigrew, råttan som var på Hogwarts, hade gjort. Sirius Black är _gudfar_ till Harry Potter, och om jag har förstått allt rätt, har han ett gemensamt testamente med flera, som överlåter allt till Harry Potter, i händelse av . . . och så vidare. I Frankrike finns den familjegren som den Engelska grenen av Malfoy separerade från. De finns egentligen närmare ett arv om det inte hade varit för att de skapade vattentäta skott mellan familjerna när de gick skilda vägar. Men Draco är inte död ännu. Men om han söker sig till Voldemort — då är det bara en tidsfråga. Intressant — eller hur?'

'Hur vet du såna saker?'

'Kunskap är makt, om man använder den rätt. Eftersom jag var med och _hittade_ Pettigrew, har jag också fått vara med och tala med Black.'

'Hur var Black efter så många år på Azkaban?'

'Bättre än många befarade Minerva, men Albus Dumbledore, kommer inte att kunna behålla sin ställning som högsta rådets ledare genom att han tillät att sända någon till fängelse ohörd.'

'Om ett par dagar kommer min artikel att måla ut det, och på ett sådant sätt att han inte har en chans 'att sitta kvar.' Kompletterade Rita med.

'Så du har alltså förberett en artikel på det?'

'Inte förberett, jag har gjort en, i samband med förhören av Black, men den kommer inte i tidningen förrän i mellandagarna. Men nu ska jag göra som vår värdinna föreslog, vila.'

—

Vistelsen i Japan blev en upplevelse redan då de åkte med tunnelbanan i Tokyo. Efter besöket på Ginza var flickorna saliga. Visserligen hade många andra marknadsplatser vuxit upp, men Ginza hade kvar en del av sin gamla atmosfär.

Shacklebolt kunde inte slita sig från en butik där de sålde svärd med traditionellt utseende. Det var först när Haaiii lade sin hand på hans axel och sa. 'Vänta, tills senare, det finns _riktiga klingor_.'

'Menar du ett de här inte är riktiga?'

'Naturligtvis är de riktiga klingor, men de är masstillverkade, jag sett ett par du kanske kan _tilldelas_.'

'_Master HaAIii PoOTTii_ — en ära att få se er i mitt enkla ställe. Jag ser du har vänner, kanske kan jag få erbjuda din vän ett _speciellt_ _föremål_?'

'Visa dem, Taka, och tala om vem som har kommit med dem, men han ska inte ha något av de föremålen som kommit hit, visa och berätta, men han ska inte ha dem. Han är polis i ett annat land, och de föremålen får inte lämna landet.'

—

'_HaAIii_, de där föremålen som han visade oss, de finns inte att köpa, men, jag kände magin i dem. Vet han om vad de verkligen är?'

'Ja, han vet, och han vet mer än så. Vi kan göra ett stopp här i slutet av besöket, då vet du mer om sakerna.'

—

Efter det fortsatte besöket Tokyo, en av de märkligare upplevelserna var höghastighetståget till Osaka. Efter det blev det att resa till Harrys uppväxtområde, där de visades de ungas utbildning.

Däremot blev det ingen turnering där Harrys _gäster_ deltog. Harry själv var med och det blev en ögonöppnare för hans grupp. Minerva var den enda av gästerna som inte förvånades nämnvärt. Hon bara insåg att det var en _ära_ för henne att få se, det hon såg.

Harry förstod också ganska snabbt att hans gäster inte såg samma sak han själv såg, och att de började närma sig _uttråkningens gräns_. Att nå en förståelse skulle ta minst ett år, troligen mer, därför kunde det aldrig bli samma sak för dem, som det var för honom.

Kingsley och Minerva de förstod att de såg något som de inte förstod, och de insåg att de aldrig skulle kunna se djupet i det deras värds _hus_ egentligen åstadkom. Men Harry hade en liten överraskning för Kingsley. Han hade tilldelat Kingsley, en minneskurs i svärdsanvändning. Följande morgon skulle han visa vad han hade lärt sig.

'Kingsley. Du är intresserad av svärd, det minne du fick i går kväll, var ett ganska omfattande, men ytterst ytligt. Du vet nu hur man hittar ett ämne, hur man smider ett svärd och hur man initierar det. Här, här är ett svärd som jag har format enligt alla de principerna. Just detta svärdet är de minnen du fick se mig göra. Allt utom att ge svärdet en själ har gjorts med det.

'Du ska aldrig försöka göra det heller, men det svärd du nu håller i din hand har jag tillverkat som övning inför det svärd jag själv har. Jag har använt det i under min grundträning, och svärdet är så gott som identiskt med mitt eget. Skillnaderna är att ämnet inte var valt för att vara _mitt_ slutliga svärd. Allt arbete har utförts med yttersta precision.

'Under natten har jag satt dig som ägare, du ser ditt eget namn med våra skrivtecken. Svärdet är nu ditt svärd, vårda och ära det. Idag ska vi först använda svärdsimitationer av trä tills du känner dig mer hemma med rörelserna, därefter använder vi klingorna.'

Kingsley, hade sett tillverkningen och var verkligt imponerad av det han höll i handen. Han visste också att han aldrig skulle kunna få köpa dess make, frånsett det lilla faktum, att det inte fanns dess make att köpa. Alla svärd som hade tillverkas så, var privata, mycket privata. Efter tre timmars övning stoppade _master Tkinakia_ dem.

'Pojkar, slut på övningen, nu ska ni känna på de riktiga sakerna, _Kingsley_, om du skulle _råka_ driva fram blod på min son, bäva inte, hade du varit i min träning i två år eller mer, skulle jag inte förlåta det, men jag tror inte det kommer till det, men var aktsam, så du inte skadar dig själv på klingan, jag vet hur den känns. Var så goda.'

Harry höll fram sin hand och svärdet materialiserades där, till allas förvåning, utom Minervas. 'Rita, om du nämner om det här tillfället, kan du ha vänligheten att tona ner hur jag tar fram mitt svärd, ni andra, pratar inte om det heller. Tack.

Det som därefter följde var svärdens dans, Harry hade markerat några utfall, där han hade vänt undan äggen och bara låtit Kingsley, känna träffen.

'Bra, du börjar få upp känslan nu, ett par minuter till bara, sen kan vi sparra på Hogwarts om du kommer på besök.'

'Oj, tack för att du _avrådde_ mig från att köpa den första jag trodde jag älskade, det här är ett svärd utförd av en mästare det kan jag känna när jag hanterar det. Jo, jag har hanterat svärd förut, men aldrig något i klass med detta. Och du säger att du gjorde den som övning. Tack, och tack för att jag får vara med här.'

'Glädjen är min, i att du uppskattar det. Vi ska kunna ordna ett magiskt fodral till den, så du kan bära den utan att den avslöjar sig för mycket. Neville, hur har det gått det du är intresserad av, har du hittat något du känner för att ta med hem. Tänk på att du kan ta med frön, och sticklingar, men inte jordiga rötter. Vi har några hydrolulturer, de är ok att ta med.'

'Tack, jo jag har 35 olika som jag tror har en möjlighet att kunna växa hemma. Hjärtligt tack.'

'Jag är ledsen att jag inte har kunnat hitta gåvor som passar er alla, jag har förstått att jag har missbedömt intresset för aktiviteterna här, och att det därför är tråkigt för några av er. Vi kommer inte tillbaks hit efter den rundtur vi kommer att göra nu, den var planerad redan från början, så det är inget jag kastar in, däremot börjar den två dagar tidigare. Det är också nu ni kommer att besöka Kyotos marknad.

'Det är en liten ändring i det ursprungliga programmet, vi kommer att ha två nätter i kejsarpalatset innan vi reser tillbaks, det var inte planerat, kejsaren bjöd in oss under hans samtal med mig i flyget hit. I morgon klockan 8, har vi vår frukost, och efter det är det resan.

—

**EOC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 6**

Både Hermione och Luna hade hittat böcker de tyckte var intressanta på marknaden. De var inte de enda som hade nyanskaffade böcker det hade handlats rätt frisk av dem alla. Visst hade det varit intressanta saker de hade tittat på, och ibland studerat närmare. Men var sak har sin tid och efter ännu ett besök i det kejserliga palatset och middagen där var det så dags för återresan.

Luna hade kommit nära Rita och tillsammans hade de kommit fram till att Luna skulle ha en artikelserie om Japansk stil medan Ritas artiklar skulle fokusera mer på Gruppens resa.

Harry förstod att en del av resesällskapet inte hade fått ut så mycket av själva resans innehåll, men sammantaget ändå var han nöjd med att de inte hade haft någon incident alls. Han förstod också att de hade lyckats handla upp så gott som hela _kapitalet_ de fick disponera. Han hoppades att åtminstone det skulle ge dem en känsla av att redan hade varit _värd att genomföra_.

Efter det var alla tillbaks på Hogvarts för en ny termin. Han märkte att så gott som hela gruppen av elever talade japanska när de talade med varandra om saker från resan. Dessutom hade de alla valt att spara sina _gröna_ flaskor, därför påminde de om Cho's släktingar, vilket även hon hade roligt åt, trots att hon hade Kina som ursprungsland. Asiatiskt som Asiatiskt, när de var i Europa.

Skeeters artiklar om Haaiii Poottii och gruppens besök i Japan blev en succé. Det Harry inte visste att hon dessutom hade gjort innan resan var hon hade frågat så gott som alla eleverna hur de uppfattade honom som lärare. Han fick högsta betyg av alla klasserna. Mycket berodde det på hans förmåga att få dem att _förstå_ vad de egentligen skulle göra.

Efter några intensiva veckor för Harry där han kände sig tvungen att _jaga upp_ förmågan hos de som skulle sitta för proven under läsårets slutskede kunde han andas ut, efter att ha haft avgångsklasserna en extra dubbellektion var lördag kände han sig någorlunda avslappad för att återgå till enbart ordinarie lektionstid med dem.

Det Harry inte visste var att _resegruppen_ hade fortsatt att träffas, de hade gått igenom minnet av resan och började förstå djupet av den, det var då de bestämde sig för att fortsätta som grupp. Men de skulle vidareförkovra sig på det sätt de hade sett Haaiii göra på sin uppvisningsträning. Neville, Ginny, Luna och Hermione var alla överens om att det _nya_ trollspöt var avsevärt bättre för dem än deras tidigare. För Neville och Ginny var skillnaden avsevärd. Luna hade sin mors, men den hade varit nästan idealisk för henne, Hermione hade ett utprovat trollspö, varför skillnaden för henne inte var så stor, trots att det ändå var märkbar skillnad. Men de vände sig till Harry en frukost.

'Professor _PoOTTii_, vi som fick vara med dig i julas, vi har fortsatt att träffas, och vi vill gärna få lära oss det du vill och kan lära oss.'

'Tack mina vänner, lördagar efter lunch, med början kommande lördag. Japansk fältklädsel, inga trollspön.'

Minerva lutade sig fram. 'Får jag vara med?'

'Ja Minerva, du är välkommen, hör med de två aurorerna om de har tid att vara med.'

'Rita?'

'Jag kommer att vara med, men det är inget för tidningen, jag har pratat med gruppen om detta, och vi har kommit fram till att det kommer att handla om mycket strikta förhållningsätt, omkring det professor _PoOTTii_ kommer att lära ut i det.'

'Rita har rätt, jag måste på sätt och vis adoptera er in till mitt hus, med det kan jag lära er, samtidigt blir ni edsvurna att inte föra det vidare.'

'Kan du verkligen göra det, den ed du har gett faller inte den ut?'

'Skulle jag lära ut från huset jag själv utbildades i, så skulle det vara så, men jag har _ärvt_ rätt mycket till mitt eget hus, det är den gåva jag fick av min mästare när vi var där nu, rätten att öppna mitt eget _hus_ och använda det jag har fått lära mig. Jag har alltså ett eget hus att ta in personer till, dem kan jag svära tysnadslöfte av, och utbilda.'

—

Så kom det att bli, gruppen ägnade tre timmar var lördag eftermiddag till gemensam träning. Dessutom byggde gruppen individuellt på med personliga träningar. Utöver att bygga upp rörelseapparaten i kroppen började de även kanalisera _kraften_ inom sig på det sätt som Harry hade instruerat dem. När de sedan fick lära sig hur de kunde mata ut kraften utan trollspö, och med den hjälpen, började de också öva trollspölös extern magi. Naturligtvis var alla deras övningar saker de inte lät andra se, och för att minska risken för överhörning med hjälp av lyssningsbesvärjelser användes enbart japanska.

Men det gick inte att undvika att märka att _japangruppen_ började utföra magi under sina övriga lektioner på en helt ny nivå. Visst tisslades det en del bland lärarna vid deras tepauser i lärarrummet.

'_ HaAIii_, jag tror jag har det, min andra form.' Stoltheten och extasen i _Minerva_ gick inte att ta miste på.

'Grattis, en stolt fågel?'

'Hur visste du det?'

'Jag har själv en fågelform.'

'Falk, av någon form är jag säker på, men jag är inte säker på vilken typ av falk. Och Du?'

'Svart fenix, från början var det en neutral svart form av något som liknar en vråk, men efter hand så har den ändrats, jag tror det har att göra med min utveckling.'

"Ni har allt bra skojigt med att tala det där språket. Speciellt du Minerva, på något sätt verkar du _yngre_ när du talar med professor _PoOTTii_."

'"Ja Pomona, jag kan inte hjälpa att äntligen ha någon att kunna tala med som förstår vad jag säger. _HaAIii_ har visserligen en annan bakgrund än vi har, men hans ämne och mitt passar in i varandras. Det skulle vara lite svårare att blanda in örter i en magisk strid. Förvandlingskonst lyfter en tävlingsduell, eller en strid till nya höjder, och det förstår även _HaAIii_."

"Ni talade inte duell och strid nu, dina ögon sa att du . . . var exalterad över något, kände jag dig inte som jag gör skulle jag ha misstänkt att du är förälskad."

"Puhhh . . . Men faktiskt är det inte så långt ifrån, jag älskar mitt ämne och när jag upptäcker att jag kan göra något nytt, så är det som en ny förälskelse."

"Får man fråga vad du nu har upptäckt?"

"Jag tror det får vänta ett tag till, innan det kan bli allmänt känt. Men det är en mycket intressant sak."

"Det må det vara, som dina ögon glittrar. Och du kan dela den kunskapen med vår nyaste kollega men inte med oss äldre." Nu syntes det att fler av lärarna lyssnade.

"Eftersom det är _HaAIii_ som har först förklarat möjligheten och sedan visat mig hur jag ska göra, så är det naturligt att jag talar om min glädje att just ha förstått hur, med honom."

"Minerva ska d . . . "

"Lektionerna börjar om tre minuter!" Upplyste Snape

—

Under slutskedet av vårterminen hade Harry fått inbjudan från alla familjer som han hade haft med till Japan. Veckan innan proven hade Harry övningsprov för avgångsklassen och femte klass, alla klarade sig lätt igenom. Det stärkte deras självförtroende. Han satt i sitt rum och tittade på kalendern planeringen för sommaren var viktig, det knackade på dörren.

—

'_HaAIii_, rektorn vill tala med oss två.'

'Låt oss gå, vet du orsaken till samtalet?'

'Jag vet, men jag får inte säga att han ska fråga om du kan tänka dig vara lärare nästa termin, så fråga inte.'

'Tack, jag ska inte fråga om det — däremot frågar jag dig om du kommer att träda in som rektor — ifall Albus måste lämna in sin pensionsansökan.'

'_HaAIii_, du menar väl inte?'

'Mycket talar för det, det handlar om Snape, jag kommer att lämna ett ultimatum. Blir snape kvar, kommer jag att göra allt i min makt för att eliminera honom härifrån, det är mitt ansvar för mina elever. Men, det kommer samtidigt att dra med sig rektorn själv. Men om han omplacerar Snape till någonstans härifrån, då kan jag låta Albus få vara kvar.'

'Han behövs här.'

'Frågan är om han verkligen behövs här, eller om skolan är säkrare utan honom. Den är absolut bättre utan Snape, då Albus och Severus sitter ihop som ler och långhalm, då måste båda bort. Det är där du kommer in i bilden. Blir Snape kvar, kanske jag ägnar sommaren åt att hitta lokaler och öppna ett alternativ till Hogwarts. Jag skulle erbjuda en magiutbildning liknande Hogwarts, men utan individer som Snape, jag tror att jag får några . . . kanske ganska många elever som transfererar från Hogwarts.'

'Du kan inte mena allvar.'

'Jo faktiskt. Men, låt oss höra vad rektorn har för planer.'

—

"Välkommen, var så god och sitt, får jag fresta med en citronkaramell?"

"Nej tack, du ville tala med mig."

"Med er båda faktiskt, det jag har förstått av min biträdande rektor har du funnit dig väl till rätta här på Hogwarts, dina elever högaktar dig, och det de får lära sig har du all heder av att förmedla till dem. Kan du tänka dig fortsätta tjänsten nästa år?"

"Tack för frågan, om du erinrar dig det jag sa vid mitt inledningsanförande, det där om översitteri, så har jag fått ge kraftfullt avkall på det. Jag har gjort det av två orsaker, för det första så var det jag som visade hur dålig en av lärarna verkligen är, jag tyckte synd om eleverna. Tänk noga efter, vi lärare, dig inräknat, är här därför att eleverna, via sina föräldrar betalar våra löner. JA, jag vet att det finns de som har studiebidrag, men det är pengar från ministeriet, och skolans kassa, och de kommer _enbart därför att_ eleverna är här. Alltså de är våra arbetsgivare. Utan dem — ingen skola — inga pengar till din eller några andras löner. Med lärare som Severus Snape, kan jag inte ta en fortsatt lärartjänst.

"Det jag däremot kommer att göra — ifall han blir kvar här, kommer du inte att gilla. Han är inte en lärare i mina ögon, han hånar eleverna och förnedrar dem inför andra under sina lek . . . under de timmar de är _tvungna_ att tillbringa med honom. Därför kommer jag att se till att han försvinner, och då det blir till allmän beskådan, så kommer du att falla med ho . . . ."

"Hör nu min bä . . ."

"Vänta jag är inte klar ännu. Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket DU litar på honom, han är här — ska i vart fall vara här — därför att — han ska UTBILDA eleverna. Det gör han inte. Det är upp till eleverna att själva läsa på hur de ska göra, för att sedan under det som ska vara en lektion, göra det utifrån ett, inte alltid helt korrekt, recept på griffeltavlan. Alla så kallade lektionerna är mer att betrakta som ett praktiskt _prov_. Allt under de att han går runt och irriterar dem. Nej, jag kommer att se till att han försvinner härifrån — inte för min skull, utan för elevernas. Håller du fast vid honom faller du med i hans fall. Och det är oberoende om jag inte är, eller är här som åskådare, eller som lärare. Nu har jag sagt mitt."

"Så du ställer dig som min fiende, det är inte bra. I det läget kan jag inte ens ge dig tillstånd att vara kvar här nästa läsår."

"Tack för det. Lycka till då. Men — en liten sak bara, jag har inte deklarerat dig som min fiende. Du deklarerade MIG som DIN fiende, bara därför att jag går på elevernas intresse. Jag kommer att tacka för mig vid middagen i dag, det behövs inga fler lektioner i mitt ämne för denna termin. Efter det slipper du se mig här inne på Hogwarts. Ha en fridfull sommar. Adjö."

—

Harry använde sin tidvändare flitigt resten av den dagen. Och innan middagsmålet hade han så gott som allt klart. Nu satt han till bords, och klingade i sin bägare. Reste sig och började tala.

"Tack elever av Hogwarts, det har varit en trevlig tid, några hade lite tveksamheter omkring mig i början, men det redde vi ut ganska snart, och det jag har hört, via omvägar, av hur vi har uppfattat lektionerna ni har haft med mig så har ni också förstått ämnet och ni har lärt er bra.

"Men allt har en ände utom vissa saker som har två. Och allt är inte svart eller vitt. Jag har erbjudits en fortsatt tjänst nästa läsår, men som jag har sagt vid mitt första anförande, jag reagerar om jag upplever översitteri, mobbing och penalism. Hogwarts ledning uppmuntrar det med vissa av sina lärare, genom att tillåta det. Jag erbjöd rektorn att avlägsna det plågoriset, men han valde att kalla mig hans fiende istället, därför kommer jag att efter den här måltiden lämna Hogwarts då inga fler lektioner av mig behövs, eftersom ni åker hem om ett par dagar.

"Det som jag har att erbjuda för de som önskar fortsätta ha lektioner av mig, är att ni under sommaren transfererar till _Institut of Asiatic Magic_. Den har sina skoltillstånd klara, alla ämnen som Hogwarts har att erbjuda finns även där, samt några ytterligare. Och jag garanterar, inga lärare är av den sort ni upplever i trolldryckstillverkningen här kommer att besvära er där. Gringotts har adressen och alla dokument som behövs. Dessutom, är terminskostnaden bara hälften av vad den är här, och böcker kan köpas eller lånas i vårt bibliotek.

"Hogwarts kan inte neka er transfer, ifall ni lämnar in ansökan om det föra 31 juli. Tack för mig och väl mött igen."

Harry satte sig inte ens, han valde att bara gå ut. Så fort han hade stängt matsalsdörren bakom sig, förvandlade han sig till sin fenixform — och försvann.

—

"Rita, det blir en ny skola. Berättelsen om Snapes agerande på lektionerna kan skrivas nu. Ta också med att rektorn uppmuntrar hans agerande. I de uppföljande artiklarna förklarar du med dokumenten vi hämtade vad det innebär för rekryteringen till aurorkursen, samt för helarna till St. Mungos. Gräver vi lite i gamla protokoll, så bör vi kunna hitta saker vi kan _påminna_ vissa om vad Snape har åstadkommit under sin tid som dödsätare. Vi bör också ha med frågan vilka han var med och dödade och vilka barn som föräldralösa för hans hand, och som han nu har i klasserna."

"Jag har det mesta av det materialet redan klart."

"Bra, när vi har det och det har gått ett par dagar, kommer vi att beskriva utbildningsmålen för ämnena på Hogwarts, och visa på vad det i verkligheten innebär av _fördumning_. En ministerieledd fördumning. Det kommer att bli en rolig sommar, glöm inte att du själv kommer att vara lärare i ett ämne."

"Jo — jag vet. Du har räknat ut det där bra. Hur blir det med ministern?"

"Han ska få en möjlighet att _göra reklam_ för oss, genom hans negativa uttalande om oss, men mest troligt är att han gnuggar händerna och bara tittar på när Dumbledore faller."

"Hur många från Hogwarts tror du kommer?"

"Med argumentet SNAPE, kommer alla Hufflepuff, alla Gryffindor. Kanske 80 procent av Ravenclaw. 10 – 15 procent av Slytherin."

"Och du kan ta emot det? och kan Hogwarts fortsätta med så få?"

"Våra lokaler ska klara 1500 elever, vi kommer att rekrytera från fastlandet också. Jag har ett program för att hitta alla möjliga med vissa _PSI_–förmågor. Hogwarts kommer inte, att kunna fortsätta. I en av de senare artiklarna ska vi visa att lärarna är till för eleverna och inte tvärt om, och när lärarna inte begriper det är det upp till eleverna att visa hur de kan påverka sin egen situation."

"Du store tid."

—

The Daily Prophet en vecka in på sommarlovet.

_**Rektor Dumbledore förkastar alternativet till Hogwarts**_

_Se sidan 19._

—

_Det blev känt bara dagarna före avslutningen av läsåret att en ny skola ska försöka etablera sig. Hogwarts skola för trollarlar och häxor har funnits i många hundra år och är en respekterad skola, varför ett alternativ skulle behövas övergår mitt förstånd._

_Det finns inga resultat från det nya alternativet, och därför är det ett spel med er framtid att välja det alternativet före Hogwarts._

_Jag vill på detta sätt även poängtera att Professor Snape, är en erkänd trolldryckstillverkare med mästarstatus, att ifrågasätta hans kompetens är uppseendeväckande._

_Med det önskar jag alla våra elever en trevlig sommar och på återseende den första september._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Rektor Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor._

_Innehavare av Oreder av Merlin, första graden._

—

Gruppträningen som Harry fortsatte att ha under sommaren hade sin sammankomst.

'_HaAIii_, Albus fick in den, ingen på tidningen ville hjälpa honom att skriva den, det fick bli hans egen inlaga, tala i egen sak så att säga. Därför är det på din nivå att _privat_ kommentera hans inlaga, det är det som är strukturen i den offentliga debatten, man kommenterar på samma nivå, så att säga. Dessutom när Albus hade sitt med, höll vi borta alla andra, och väntar ett par dagar med dem.'

'Tack, jo jag hade väntat nig något i den stilen. Så jo jag kommer att svara. Minerva, vet du några _rykten_ från Hogwarts?'

'Han blev inte glad av ditt lilla anförande när du lämnade oss. Jag hörde efteråt att både Albus och Severus försökte tysta dig, men ingen av dem kunde ens röra sig när under tiden du talade och tills dörren var stängd bakom dig. Han tror inte att du kommer att ha någon framgång. Vi andra däremot är realister, jag hade ett litet samtal med Pomona och Flitwick, de är oroade för sina jobb. Stänger Hogwarts, har jag lön i sex månader de andra har bara tre månader. Egentligen är det en halv sanning, lönen är mindre än halva inkomsten, lärarervodet är det som utgör själva lönen.'

'Pomona med örter henne har vi användning för, jag kan ta emot henne, likaså Flitwick, under förutsättningen att de låter eda in sig.'

'Hur blir det med ditt hus – och hemlighetseden när du ska ha en hel skola?'

'Inga problem, skolan kommer att ha ordinarie ämnen, vårt hus, och vår _familj_, är speciell.'

'Du sa inget om mig som lärare hos dig.' Sa Minerva lite stött.

'Jag ser dig som självklar, att du har Hogwarts elever som ansvar har jag inga problem med, du måste förmodligen vara kvar där, men du bör få tid över att vara med oss också, du kommer att ha full lönekompensation för det du förlorar där.'

'Hur kan du klara ekonomin, med så låga terminsavgifter?' undrade Schaclebolt.

'Internationellt stöd. Min regering ser det här som ett ypperligt tillfälle att lära ut om oss, dessutom, om mina kalkyler håller så kommer vi att gå med vinst redan första året. Visste ni att . . . det är bara att kolla på provresultaten, de är offentliga, över hälften av de slutliga proven vart år är privatskolade elever. Elever som inte gått på Hogwarts — av någon anledning. Mina underrättelser säger mig att vi kommer att ha cirka 130 från 10 till 13 år som hemskolas, och omkring 190 som går i USA därför att de aldrig skulle ha övervägt att gå på Hogwarts, bara det kan bli över 300 elever, sen har vi fastlandet av Europa, jag kalkylerar med 400 elever därifrån. Då är vi uppe i 700. Låt oss räkna 10 per hus och år det gör 10 x 4 x 7 det gör totalt antal elever vid Hogwarts 280 i dagsläget. Vi kan ta in alla dem och ändå ha plats för fler. Ministeriet har en budget för utbildning, om inte Hogwarts kan hålla utbildning — mister de hela det kapitalet, till förmån för oss.'

'Är det riktigt att köra Hogwarts i ruin?'

'För elevernas skull kan jag inte göra på annat sätt. Hogwarts kommer att överleva — på lång på sikt, men inte som det ser ut nu. Minerva, när skolan _lägger ner_, ber du på ministeriet att få försöka återuppväcka skolan. Med Snape och Dumbledore borta, kommer Hogwarts elever tillbaks, och vi kan samordna våra resurser. Vi kan till och med hålla gemensamma kurser.'

'Det ska bli intressant att följa det här. Fröken Weasly, vad har du fått för reaktion på det bland dina bekanta?' Undrade Rita.

'Ingen jag känner kommer att välja Hogwarts före _vårt_ alternativ, avgörande faktor är Snape. Alltså utöver svarta fåret i vår familj, Percy som tydligt deklarerat att Hogwarts är enda alternativet. Jag har ett litet förslag. Öppna kvällskurser i avancerad trolldryckstillverkning, och låt de eleverna göra ett NEWT–test, tala om att det är för att ge dem en chans Hogwarts aldrig gav dem. Jag är säker på att det kommer att gå hem.'

'Tack, ok, jag ska tala med vår lärare i ämnet.'

—

The Daily Prophet några dagar senare.

_**Institut of Asiatic Magic svarar på Hogwarts rektors utspel.**_

_Haaiii Poottii, grundaren av Institut of Asiatic Magic svarar på rektor Dumbledores inlägg för några dagar sedan, se sidan 19._

—

_Egentligen ska ingen behöva svara på det utspel Hogwarts rektor gjorde, men jag har förstått att allmänheten förväntar sig en replik. Hans inlägg var den bästa reklam vi kunde ha fått._

_Att Hogwarts rektor inte förstår bättre kan man lätt förstå när han kan tillåta, och faktiskt uppmuntra en lärares upprepade hån av dem som är hans arbetsgivare. Ja, det är faktiskt så, ni som betalar från egen kassa, eller med hjälp av studiebidrag, till en skola för en elevplats, ni betalar tillsammans för skolans drift. Alltså, det är NI som är skolpersonalens arbetsgivare. Men för att inte det ska bli så kallat 'Polsk riksdag' varifrån nu det uttrycket kommer, så representeras ni elever och föräldrar av en skolstyrelse. Men, det är en elevplats som kostar pengar, den betalar både skolan och styrelsen. Så med elevplatsen kommer pengar till skolan._

_Små utgifter kan ge ett överskott i finanserna, alltså om elevantalet är i nivå med storleken på etablissemanget. Hogwarts är dimensionerat för 150 nya elever vart år, 40 per elevhus. Det gör totalt 1050 elever. Skolan kan ha ett överintag på 25 procent. Alltså över 1300 elever, kan Hogwarts hantera. Visserligen kommer det att kräva fler lärare, men då går det med vinst då med avsevärt lägre årsavgifter, så är inte fallet idag._

_Tittar vi på dagens situation, är det ungefär 10 nya per hus, vilket ger att vi har 280 elever nu, 276 för att vara noga i räkningen. Med färre än 500 elever går skolan back med ganska mycket, för att täcka det krävs det donationer eller att ministeriet bidrar med det som behövs, trots höga årsavgifter._

_Jag nämnde donationer, se gärna förra höstens incident då Lucius Malfoy åter igen ertappades som aktiv i den förbjudna terroristgruppen Voldemorts dödsätare. Han har visat sig vara en av de som vid lämpliga tillfällen gett stora donationer, det gav honom en plats i Hogwarts styrelse, ett sätt att skaffa sig stort inflytande över skolans drift._

_Tittar vi vidare på elevantalet vid Hogwarts så har det minskat drastiskt. Tittar vi på antalet barn med magisk potential, alltså det antal acceptensbrev Hogwarts slänt ut och hur många elever det har resulterat i, minskade andelen acceptanser från ett medeltal på 98 procent över fem år före Snape började på Hogwarts, redan året efter sjönk siffran till 92, efter det har det sjunkit för vart år, för att förra året vara nere i 48 procent._

_Tittar vi på förhållandet och delar det i magifamiljer och familjer utan magihistoria, så har det inte förändrats bland de som växt upp i omagiska miljöer, den andelen har konstant hållit sig omkring 80 procent. De märker Snapes sätt först när de har börjat sin första lektion med honom._

_Det är från magifamiljerna det har ändrats. De känner till Snape, man skulle kunna tro att det skulle bli fler i Slutherins hus, med tanke på att de är Snapes skyddslingar. Men sorteringshatten har till uppgift att fördela de nya jämnt mellan husen._

—

_Ser vi sedan på lönenivån så har tre lärare vid Hogwarts korrekt betalt, en är klart överbetald, övriga är underbetalda eller dramatiskt underbetalda._

_Här kan man också se orsaken till varför lärarkvalitén på vissa håll i skolan är så låg. En lärare är ett gratis spöke. Många lärare är bra, men den jag tvingades ersätta, är ett exempel på hur låg kvalitén har sjunkit på några befattningar._

_Jag tog mig friheten att jämföra årets examinerande elever mot de fem föregående åren i det ämne som jag tvingades hoppa in för. Först ska jag bara klara ut att jag INTE har någon kompetens som lärare, men rektorn valde att ha mig terminen ut efter att jag råkade påvisa hur usel den lärare som styrelsen anställde var, och efter att han hade frågat eleverna så ville han ha mig läsåret ut. Dessutom erbjöds jag fortsatt tjänst för nästa läsår. Jag kanske ska poängtera att den lön jag fick för den tiden och erbjöds för nästa läsår var en tredjedel av medellönen för de övriga lärarna._

_Alltså, jag jämförde resultaten, föst medelvärdet för NEWT fem år före detta år, innevarande år. 123, 116, 98, 114, 107, 156 poäng. Det visar att med det att jag tvingades utbilda de eleverna i lite mer än halva läsåret höjdes poängtalet från medelvärdet 111 poäng till 156 poäng, den höjningen är statistiskt säkerställd då den är 40 procent högre, än medeltalet av alla fem föregående åren, samt avsevärt högre än några av de föregående åren._

_För OWL är förhållandet likartat men med andra siffror. _

_111, 114, 96, 101, 95 166. Här är ökningen hela 60 procent._

_Man kan då tro att årets studenter var av högre klass än tidigare års. Om det vore så, skulle samma förhållande visas på övriga ämnen. Där var det visserligen en aning högre i år för två av ämnena, förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser än medeltalet för de övriga klasserna, men det höll sig inom den statistiska normalavvikelsen._

_Med det påstår jag att mitt bidrag till årets examinerande elever har varit de examinerande eleverna till godo. Alltså, att en icke utbildad person som jag, kan gå in och höja resultatet så markant, visar på de tidigare årens nivå på lärare. Resultaten är offentlig handling, för den som själv vill kontrollera de siffror jag nämner._

_Rektor Dumbledore pekar på förhållandet att Severus Snape har mästarcertifikat för trolldryckstillverkning. Jag har inte någon gång förringat Snapes förmåga att tillverka en perfekt trolldryck. Men det är inte hans uppgift. Hans uppgift är ATT LÄRA UT, hur man gör det._

_DET ÄR DEN UPPGIFTEN, han inte klarar av. Egentligen är det lätt att få den uppfattningen att han INTE VILL lära ut sitt ämne till andra än de i hans eget elevhus._

_Det jag nämnde ovan visar att det är bättre att ha en som är medelmåtta, men som kan lära ut, än en som är superexpert, men som inte kan, eller vill, lära ut konsten._

—

_Någon kanske erinrar sig den lärare som avslöjades tidigare under läsåret. Han anställdes av en inkompetent styrelse. En styrelse som inte kontrollerar den tilltänkte lärarens förmåga._

_Lika inkompetent är styrelsen då den inte följer upp ämnena, som exempelvis hur samhället utanför det magiska ser ut och fungerar. Inte ens den som klarar högsta betyg i det ämnets högsta klass, kommer att kunna klara sig ens en dag ute bland de omagiska, om det inte dessutom råkar vara en som lever där ute och använder ämnet 'det omagiska samhället' — som historisk utveckling från hur det var på 1700–talet._

_Tyvärr går det ämnet inte ut på att vara ett historiskt ämne. Här handlar det även om Ministeriets försummelse. Men när de som arbetar där har order att inte följa upp något, så händer inget. Egentligen är det samma sak med Hogwarts utbildning i historia, den är mycket svag._

—

_Men — det handlade egentligen om hur en lärare uppmuntras att vara, inte bara ohövlig, utan rent av förolämpande av eleverna. Jag påstår att läraren i trolldryck uppmuntras till sitt sätt._

_Därför att trots tio års påpekande från andra lärare, och från ett stort antal elever och föräldrar, så händer inget. Inte ens efter konfrontationer på rektorsexpeditionen förbättras det. Alltså då den läraren ser hur han klagas på och ändå får fortsätta som förut — då är det en uppmuntran att fortsätta på den inslagna linjen, från den som har högsta position på institutionen._

_Men — rektor Dumbledore talar själv om att det övergår hans förstånd. Senilitet eller dumdristighet, eller blind tillit, oavsett orsak, så har elever vid Hogwarts under tio års tid drabbats av en som ska vara lärare i trolldryck, som inte fullgör sin uppgift._

_DÄRFÖR, erbjuder vi, __**Institut of Asiatic Magic**__, en extrakurs i avancerad trolldryckstillverkning. Två kvällar i veckan tisdag och torsdag, tre kurser. Kurs A: endast tisdag, Kurs B: endast torsdag, samt kurs C: som går både tisdag och torsdag. De kurserna är avgiftsfria, vi räknar med att kunna tillhandahålla det mesta av kursens trolldrycker till allmän försäljning, det bör täcka kostnaden för ingredienserna._

_Kurserna är öppna för de som inte kunnat ta NEWT vid Hogwarts på grund av Severus Snape._

_Kurserna A och C, startar tisdag 3 augusti och kurs B, startar torsdag den 5. Alla tre kurserna har examen första veckan i juni nästa år. Kurs C, har samma omfattning som kurs A och kurs B, men kommer att gå djupare in på ämnet och rekommenderas därför för de som behöver höga betyg, medan de två övriga ska täcka behovet att få mer än bara godkänt._

_Som orientering kan nämnas att Institut of Asiatic Magic____ redan har 389 anmälningar till höstens kurser, vi har fortfarande platser kvar._

_Du som nu går på Hogwarts och går i fundering på att begära transfer, den begäran måste vara inlämnad före den sista i denna månad. Det går att hoppa av Hogwarts och börja hos oss utan transfer, men det är förenat med en mängd byråkrati och problem, och du måste då bryta det avtal du har ingått, det gäller de som inte har tagit OWL. Att acceptera Hogwarts skola och komma så långt att du har sorterats, med det tar du ett magiskt kontrakt på att studera så länge att du tar OWL._

_Alternativet är att bli utsparkad, och med det SKA ditt trollspö brytas. Dina köpta böcker KONFISKERAS om du inte har syskon som är i skolan och som kan ta över dem. Att lämna Hogwarts så, kan inte vara något vettigt alternativ. Att söka till oss senare när transferfönstret inte är öppet innebär ansökan som måste godkännas av rektorn på __**båda**__ skolorna, annars är alternativet att sluta på Hogwarts själv. Ska du göra det — se då till att sälja tillbaks ditt trollspö och dina böcker INNAN, du lämnar Hogwarts. Du behöver kvitton på återköpen. För att sedan få köpa tillbaks dina saker, nu med högre pris än du tidigare fick, dessutom måste du ha en accentens från en ny skola, utskriven EFTER att du har fått klart på att du har slutat på Hogwarts._

_Barn i omagiska familjer bör absolut undvika det alternativet då risken är att ministeriet också avlägsnar minnet om magivärlden, och blockerar din magi som resultat att du brutit din magiutbildning._

_Alltså om du går i tankar på att transferera till oss, se till att dina handlingar är inlämnade i tid, gör du det via Gringotts, svarar de för att tiden för inlämningen inte kan ifrågasättas._

_Alla som har gått på Hogwarts de senaste tio åren vet hur Snape uppträder i lektionssalen. Men hur många vet vad han gjorde innan Voldemort försvann._

_Går man igenom aurorernas arkiv hittar man ganska många tillfällen då Snapes signaturer fanns på mordplatserna, men en magisk signatur är bara indicier, inte bevis. Ministeriet hade inte då, och har inte heller senare gett uppgift till Albus Dunbledore att hålla sig med privata mördare i sin stab._

_Enligt vittnesmål av Lucius Malfoy, lämnade under inverkan av sanningsserum förra hösten, fanns det under senaste året sju elever vid Hogwarts som har mist minst en förälder för Severus egen hand, tre av de morden hände EFTER att Severus Snape påstås ha allierat sig med Albus Dumbledore. Det kan bara betyda att Albus Dumbledore GODKÄNNER att era föräldrar men också barn mördas av hans personal. Den som han har absolut förtroende för, är den som enligt Lucius Malfoys godkända vittnesmål dödade 26 vuxna och 12 barn, åtta vuxna och fyra barn mördades av honom efter att han ska ha anslutit sig till Albus Dumbledore._

_Det — är den skolan ni har sänt era barn till i många år, men det har ju inte funnits något alternativ. Några kan tycka att jag påstår en massa saker, innan ni hasplar ur er saker som att jag har tagit siffrorna ur luften, kolla dem — det har nämligen jag gjort._

_Det Albus Dumbledore är hur du driver det anrika Hogwarts till ruin. Jag gav dig möjligheten att rehabilitera den, du valde istället att kalla mig för din fiende. Jag tänker inte angripa dig, men om du fortfarande har mig som fiende och tänker agera mot mig, bör du tänka på att JAG, tänker inte tveka på att eliminera dem som agerar aggressivt mot mig._

_Om du inte har mer ansvar och omtanke om DIN personal utan sänder dem på aggressivt uppdrag mot mig, så skyll inte på mig om du tvingas gå på deras begravningar. Med det varnar jag också alla som Albus Dumbledore kan tänkas be om hjälp att agera mot mig. Mot mig och de som står mig nära, eller de som är inom min skalas ansvarsområde._

_Haaiii Poottii_

_Huvudansvarig för _

_Institut of Asiatic Magic_

—

"Minerva, hur många har begärt transferering?"

"238 elever Sir. 42 elever gick ut senaste terminen, och bara 2 av de som fått accentensbrevet har anmält sig. Just nu står vi med 32 elever Sir. 1 i Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, 2 i Ravenclaw, ingen i Hufflepuff, 29 i Slytherin."

"Hur kan han göra det mot oss, vad vet du om han, du som har haft lite mer med honom att göra."

"Det finns bara ett svar Sir, SEVERUS SNAPE. Du tar hans parti. Det jag har förstått är att han inte gör det mot dig. Han gör det för barnens skull. Det jag hörde av Rita häromdagen är att de har över tusen anmälda nu, över fem hundra från vårt normala upptagningsområde. Det är ungefär dubbelt vad vi får. Dessutom har han många från Europa. Vi hade Su Lee och Chu Chang, båda Aseatiska. TVÅ Aseatiska härifrån, Rita sa att de har 139 aseatiska. Räknar vi med vårt indiska tvillingpar, så hade vi fyra, de har 237. Nej Albus han gör det inte mot oss, han ser till barnens bästa."

"Han måste vara sponsrad av någon, och det är inte vi eller ministeriet — då återstår bara — den du vet. Han måste ledas in på den rätta vägen. Du som känner han lite bättre — hur kan vi göra för att nå honom där vi kan slå honom?"

"Albus, jag är här för att vara lärare, jag är biträdande rektor, jag hjälper dig med de administrativa åtgärderna, men det du talar om är ett angrepp, det gör jag inte."

"Jag förstår. Det var allt." Sa Dumbledore med en vass stämma.

—

Senare på dagen fick Minerva ett pergament av en av husalverna. Hon stirrade på den en stund innan hon satte sig. Hennes beslut kom snabbt, efter att ha spegelpratat med sin vän kallade hon in de andra lärarna. Alla utom Sibyl och Severus.

"Välkomna, läget för Hogwarts är katastrofalt, vi har i dagsläget 32 elever att se fram emot, antalet i klasserna är två, fem, sex, fem, sju, fyra och tre. Alla utom tre är i Slytherin. Själv är jag avskedad med sista dag här idag, han kan inte neka mig lön för sex månader, därför fick jag en bankavi på sex månades grundlön, alltså inga lärararvoden. Skolan KAN INTE, fungera med färre antal elever än 100. Den har inte status av att vara skola då. Det innebär att allt stöd från ministeriet försvinner, med det försvinner möjligheten till era löner. Jag är erbjuden nytt jobb, och ni får om ni vill komma med, jag måste lämna besked inom en timme, den andra skolan håller på med rekryteringen. Han lovar er _jobb_, men några av er kommer att ha andra uppgifter än tidigare, om ni kommer med. Annars, planera för tre månader med grundlön."

Minerva såg hur de svalde och blev allt mer oroliga ju längre hon talade, men de verkade lättade av erbjudandet. Så hon fortsatte.

"Vi gör det enkelt, ni som vill komma med, stå kvar, ni andra, ni kan gå tillbaks till ert." Efter en stunds fundering så stannade de upp, alla var kvar.

"Betyder det att ni alla vill ta nytt jobb på _Institut of Asiatic Magic_?"

Ett samfällt "**JA**!" hördes.

Nästa dags tidning hade en del intressanta artiklar.

—

_**Biträdande rektor på Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall avskedad**_

_Se detaljerna och hennes korta uppsägningsbrev sidan 2_

—

_**Hogvarts stängs på grund av för få elever.**_

_Se förutsättning för Hogwarts avtal sidan 8_

—

_**Alla utom två av lärarna på Hogwarts slutar**_

_Se vilka och varför sidorna 3, 4 och 5_

—

_**Institut of Asiatic Magic första läsår**_

_Vid denna tidnings pressläggning var antalet anmälda elever uppe i fantastiska 1328 elever vilket är mer än dubbelt så många som Hogwarts någonsin har haft de senaste åren. Mer om kursplanerna och detaljer om planläggningen för kurserna på Institut of Asiatic Magic, se sidorna 11 till 16._

—

Albus slängde tidningen och tittade på Severus.

"Vad kan vi göra?"

"Ett angrepp på honom, fysiskt eller verbalt i tidningen skulle skada dig mer än att inte göra något alls. Jag är naturligtvis inte nöjd, med allt som skrevs om mig. Men inget av det går att motbevisa. Det otrevliga är att de har hittat bevis, om än tveksamma och ibland knappast trovärdiga, men de har det som behövs för vad de har påstått, och hur de har påstått det."

"Men han stal ju mina lärare, det får han väl ändå inte göra."

"Du har ingen skola längre, Hogwarts måste ha minst 100 elever per den första augusti för att kunna klassas som skola. DÄRFÖR, kunde de säga upp sig med omedelbar verkan. Hade du haft en skola i drift, hade situationen varit annorlunda. Själv kommer jag att dra mig tillbaks nu. Det här spektaklet har kostat mig för mycket, det hade varit bra mycket bättre _för mig_ om du hade talat med mig innan du skrev i tidningen då kunde jag ha begärt avsked. Då hade inget av det som nu har skrivits blivit av. Nej Albus, du har spelat på fel häst den här gången. Lycka till."

—

**EOC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 7**

Albus upptäckte senare på dagen att skolan faktiskt höll på att stänga. Allt av hans privata saker fanns redan packat och placerat i anslutning till huvudporten. De enda som inte verkade beröras var Irma, och Poppy. Sibyl fick ett brev som förklarade att hon kunde få ett administrativt arbete, på den nya skolan.

Redan dagen efter att skolan var utrymd av Severus Snape och Albus Dumbledore började arbetena, med att komplettera lokalerna. Tre nya torn restes på vardera två flyglar, två längor anslöts till det befintliga slottet och mellan två av de nya tornen, och vidare med två längor till det tredje nya tornet. På så sätt kom slottet att ha sex nya torn och tio nya längor, med sju våningar högt och två våningsplan under mark. Allt delades in i olika sektioner. Under de tre veckor som återstod tills Institut of Asiatic Magic skulle öppnas förfärdigades de nya lokalerna, i det gamla Hogwarts.

Dessutom byggdes en stor entré som ersatte grindarna. 18 olika filideus–besvärjelser dolde sedan hela Hogwarts komplex. Goblins hade ordnat med en gate. Alla som skulle börja på Institut of Asiatic Magic fick en flyttnyckel som skulle ta dem till ett 'till synes' enkelt gammalt övergivet slott i Wales. När de gick genom entrén där skannades de för spårningsbesvärjelser, och svart magi, Voldemorts märke och en del andra föremål skulle den reagera för, liksom extradimensionena utrymmen.

Minerva hade blivit rektor, Harry höll sig i bakgrunden som administratör. Trots det så gjorde Minerva inget av betydelse utan att ha fått godkänt av Harry. Från USA hade de _köpt_ studieplanen, och också fått med 34 lärare. Inledningsvis hade de tidigare lärarna vid Hogwarts blivit ilskna då de förstod att de inte skulle vara huvudlärare längre. De skulle vara _biträdande lärare_, till de från USA.

Harry som de nu visste var den som _bestämde_, förklarade för dem.

"För det första är ni inte lärare vid Hogwarts, ni har fått ett jobb, ja. Men inget i det säger vilket jobb ni ska ha. De som nu kommer att vara huvudlärare, har erfarenhet av det här sedan förut. Ni kommer att märka att de har en helt annan stil på sin utbildning, och det är det ni ska lära er under första året, efter det kan vi diskutera ifall ni ska vara huvudlärare eller om ni ens ska fortsätta här. Severus Snape har tillsammans med Dumbledore förstört Hogwarts. Hogwarts finns inte längre, det är nu _Institut of Asiatic Magic_. Ni ska vara lärare vid"

"Men det är ju samma Hogwarts som förut." Kommenterade Pomona.

"Nej, Du har samma växter, samma växthus — som förut — ja.

"Men vi har inte 270 elever som Hogwarts möjligen skulle ha haft, vi har 1396 elever. Stora matsalen är inte längre en matsal, det är en aula, varje ny länga har tre matsalar. Det är 30 nya matsalar. 20 bord för sex personer i vardera. Det gör en kapacitet av 120 platser per matsal, totalt 3600 kan vi utspisa vid en sittning.

"Varje matsal kommer att ha olika teman, en huvudrätt som kommer att finnas i alla, samt ett alternativ, det är alternativen som kommer att skifta mellan platserna. Antalet husalver har också ändrats en hel del, Hogwarts hade 137 st förut. Med anställningskontrakt fick vi över 214 stycken från andra områden i världen. De kommer att övertyga vår gamla stam att det inte är fel att vara _fria_, men ha en anställningsform som bindning. Dessutom, har köket blivit 8 olika kök.

"Titta på studieplanen och bekanta er med den, några gamla ämnen känner ni igen, men det finns många nyheter. Dessutom, det som hette _mugglarstudier_ förut heter nu _samhällskunskap_, och omfattar livsvillkoren i båda samhällena, och i så gott som hela världen. Det kommer att visa våra gamla britter hur långt efter de ligger.

"Den gamla indelningen i de fyra husen som sorteringshatten tidigare gjorde är också förbi. Som ni har märkt är hela campus indelad i sektioner, där var sektion är sitt eget område under fidelius när eleverna kommer hit ska de till aulan först, där kommer jag och Minerva att presentera hela den nya skolan och dess former. Det är nytt och måste arbetas in. Men det är samma form som redan används i Oklahoma därför är lärarna som har jobbat där, eller gått i skola där, de som känner till systemet bäst. Vänta och se — se och lär.

—

Ytterligare lärare hade rekryterats från Spanien, Frankrike, Tyskland, Sverige, Finland samt Polen, deras uppgift var att inledningsvis stötta de som inte hade engelska som första språk.

Husalverna på Hogwarts hade varit mycket ledsna när skolan gick över i stängning, men omedelbart efter det fick de veta vad som förväntades. Då blev de ivriga att få hjälpa till.

—

_**Hogwarts tvingades stänga — och försvann**_

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_För en tid sedan kunde denna tidning rapportera om att Hogwarts tvingades stänga på grund av elevbrist. Att det alternativ som den japanska emissarien Haaiii Poottii annonserade just före kursslut skulle ta så många elever från Hogwarts måste ju betyda något._

_1396 elever är anmälda till den nya skolan, som ska vara belägen på en hemlig plats. Eleverna kommer, utöver från Storbritannien och Irland, från hela Europa, men inte nog med det, 95 elever kommer från Japan också. Det lär vara ett av resultaten från Hogwarts elevbesök där under senaste årsskiftet. Totalt kommer nästan 300 elever från Asien._

_Eleverna från Japan kommer att ha andra elever från tidigare Hogwarts som de kan prata sitt eget språk med och på så sätt kommer de att bli väl mottagna. Rektor McGonagall har lovat att inom några månader kommer de som inte har goda kunskaper i engelska att ha erhållit den kompletterande utbildning i språket som behövs. Dock kommer det inledningsvis att finnas utbildning på de flesta hemspråken._

_Denna reporter har sökt tidigare rektor Dumbledore för en kommentar, men hans svar passar inte att citera. Denna reporter kan bara konstatera att tidigare rektor Dumbledore inte verkar glad åt den nya situationen._

_Han nämnde om att 'på hans tid' var Hogwarts den säkraste platsen på jorden, och hur det nu kommer att gå för eleverna. Själv drar jag mig till minnes en episod för lite mer än ett år sedan då två elever omkom, de blev DÖDADE inne på Hogwarts, senare samma läsår blev en lärare DÖDAD inne på Hogwarts. Dessutom var det ytterst nära att ännu några studenter hade omkommit det senaste läsåret året._

_Så det där med säkerheten inne på Hogwarts har vi alltså olika uppfattningar om. Ägaren av den nya skolan Haaiii Poottii försäkrar däremot att förutsättningarna för säkerheten har ökat gentemot hur det var på Hogwarts. _

_Haaiii Poottii ger ett visst besked till alla som vill försöka att komma in på campus, jag citerar; "Alla som försöker ta sig in, utan att ha begärt tillträde och kommit på anvisat sätt, kommer i fientliga avsikter, och bemöts därefter. Då vi värnar om alla våra elevers säkerhet så är det förenat med dödlig fara att själv försöka ta sig in på campus. En fiende har avsikten att allvarligt skada eller möjligen döda dem vi vakar över, därför kommer vårt försvar att gå ut på att angriparen inte kan göra ett nytt försök, eller ens berätta om hur han misslyckades."_

_Vidare förklarade herr Poottii att både föräldrar som sänder sina barn till hans nya skola, och eleverna själva i sin ansökan att börja där också ger en ed på att inte ha för avsikt att skada skolan, de övriga eleverna eller lärarna, direkt eller längre fram i tiden._

_Det är viktigt med just avsiktsdeklarationen av två orsaker menar herr Poottii. Under en duellträning kan en elev råka skada sin partner, det är inte en avsikt att skada någon vid inträdet till skolan. På samma sätt kan en olycka alltid inträffa, men en avsikt att skapa 'olyckan' är en avsikt att skada. Det kommer alltså inte att förekomma i den nya skolan._

_Hela skolområdet är under hemlighetsbesvärjelser. En besökare kommer aldrig att kunna komma till mer än besöksplatserna. All post till skolan, lärare och elever adresseras:_

_**Institut of Asiatic Magic**_

_**At; personens namn, eller avdelningen**_

_**C/o Gringotts London**__**.**_

_Brev som innehåller spårningsbesvärjelser eller flyttnycklar förstörs direkt. Vrålare, går samma öde till mötes._

_Av adresserinsformen framgår det att det är post till skolan och att den är avsedd för en viss person. Den adresseringsformen gör det juridiskt möjligt för kontrollorganet att avlägsna flyttnycklar och spårningsbesvärjelser och andra skadliga tilltag. Privatadresserad post, alltså där namnet står före skolan, de kommer att bli liggande tills eleven har ledigt från skolan._

_Vidare talar Haaiii Poottii om att de ugglor som försöker och lyckas komma in på campus inte tillåts lämna området. Så är du rädd om din postuggla, undvik den situationen. Juridiskt räknas det som intrång, och inkräktaren kan omhändertas._

_Haaiii Poottii hälsar alla nya och gamla Hogwartselever välkomna till __Institut of Asiatic Magic._

_För läroplaner och övriga informationer som har lämnats ut se sidorna 5 — 7._

—

Dumbledore läste, och blev bara besviken. Han började ana var saker hade gått fel, men det var för sent att ändra på det nu. Ingen av de tidigare lärarna svarade på hans brev längre, de flesta breven kom bara i retur — oöppnade.

—

Då de skulle till Hogwarts skulle de åka tåg en hel dag, nu skulle eleverna först komma med flyttnyckel till Wales, där togs de emot och visades att gå vidare. Några visades till vänster, andra till höger medan huvuddelen gick rakt fram.

De som visades till vänster kom in i ett mindre rum där måste de visa upp de extradimensionella förvaringsutrymmena. När de hade fått klartecken kunde de gå vidare. De som visades till höger fick det besvärligare, de hade _farliga saker_.

—

Visst blev det kaotiskt, gamla Hogwarts var inte sig likt, men över lag var stämningen god, en del av de tidigare Hogwartseleverna trodde inledningsvis att det var som Hogwarts var förut, men de blev snart varse att det inte var mycket som var lika.

Visserligen såg delar av lokalerna i sig själv ut som Hogwarts gjorde. De nya längorna, det var där de skulle bo nu, dubbelrum, men med plats så att de som ville kunde ha enkelrum. Varje rum hade dessutom ett fack för inkommande post, och ett fack för utgående.

Utanför den nya skolan blev det också uppståndelse, flera föräldrar begärde av sina barn att de skulle precisera var skolan fanns och vilka som var deras lärare, flera brev hade stoppats då de innehöll spårningsbesvärjelser. Harry tyckte att han borde göra en markering.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_Besked till föräldrar och anhöriga som har elever vid __Institut of Asiatic Magic;_

_Med anledning av att skolan är fylld till brädden med elever kan vi tyvärr inte ta emot ens en enda anhörig till alla eleverna samtidigt, däremot kommer vi att ha 'anhörigdagar' löpande då vi kan ta emot 20 anhöriga under en veckodag._

_Ansökan om att få göra besök på __Institut of Asiatic Magic och följa sina elever sänds till:_

_Institut of Asiatic Magic_

_Anhörigdagar_

_C/o Gringotts London__._

_Som tidigare nämndes har skolan många elever och vi kan inte ta emot hela familjer som besökare. Vi förbehåller oss rätten att begränsa antalet anhöriga till EN anhörig per elev. Familj med två elever kan således ha två besökare._

_Skolans ledning kommer att göra lottning vilka som får möjlighet att nyttja detta. Samma regler gäller för besökande som för elever. Våra platsskydd blockerar de som har __AVSIKT att skada __Institut of Asiatic Magic. Det innebär även att avsikt att ryktesvägen skada räknas som skada. Flyttnycklar är INTE tillåtna att medföras inte heller positionsfyrar._

_Vänligen ange vilka dagar som kan — eller INTE kan, nyttjas som besöksdag. Med anledning av mängden elever vi har kommer detta för oss att bli en daglig rutin. För att kunna erbjuda alla elever ett besök kommer mer än två månader att tas i anspråk för detta, så vänligen ha överseende med att det kan dra ut på tiden._

_Jag vill samtidigt påpeka att brev som inte är SKOLADRESSERADE även i fortsättningen kommer att bli liggande tills eleverna gör hemresa. Skoladresserad post som innehåller besvärjelser når inte skolan, då de gallras bort på dirigeringspunkten._

_Haaiii Poottii_

_Huvudansvarig för _

_Institut of Asiatic Magic_

—

De extra kurserna i trolldryckstillverkning hade också blivit så väl mottagna att de tvingades dubblera antalet dagar för att klara efterfrågan.

På bara någon vecka efter skolstart hade gamla Hogwarts inte längre gått att känna igen. Flera butiker hade också öppnat inne på skolområdet, det var mest skoltillbehör som skrivböcker, pennor av olika slag, men även kläder och dagligvaror kom in i sortimentet. Med elever från så många olika ställen fanns det ett behov av otaliga olika saker, och Harry såg till att det som det frågades efter kom in på sortimentslistan. De tidigare eleverna märkte också att priserna var betydligt lägre inne på skolan än de hade tvingats betala tidigare.

Även Gringotts hade en expedition där, det gick dock inte att komma till och från sina valv men med hjälp av sin valvsnyckel kunde de _beställa_ saker hämtade från, eller transporteras till, deras normala valv. Pengar kunde de ta ut direkt från ett eget _transaktionsvalv_ som var Gringotts eget. Beloppet reglerades internt inom Gringotts oavsett var deras valv fanns i världen.

—

_Japanska gruppen_, som Harrys lilla grupp fortfarande kallades höll sina sammankomster och utvecklade Harrys nya hus _specialitéer_. Han lärde dem att fokusera på kanalisering av de inre krafterna, och på så sätt hitta sitt inre väsen. Innan julledigheten stod för dörren hade hans grupp fått flera nya animagus.

Hermione hade hittat formen av Berguv, trots att hon inte hade känt sig hemma i lyftrummet, men det visade sig också att berguven helst sitter stilla och iakttar, skaffar sig vetskap om sin omgivning. Ginny visade varför hon kallades _tigrinna_. Neville blev en sävlig men stark björn. Susan visade vad en räv kan vara nyttig till. De övriga hade aningar om vad de kunde eller ville, men de hade fortfarande en bit kvar innan de var framme vid målet.

Lika var det med den andra formen av självtransformering. Harry hade först lett dem på _snabb läkning av en skada_. Efter att alla hade lyckats hela sig själva utan att använda normala helningsbesvärjelser övergick de till att forma ansiktet. Det var i princip samma teknik som att _förstärka_ delar av kroppen vid kampsportsträningen.

—

Visst hade det funnits problem att överbrygga, men efter att flera kompromisser hade ordnats började rutinerna etableras och efter det kom också det naturliga växelspelet mellan de tidigare rivaliserande elevhusens elever att tonas ner.

Nu bodde man i enkelrum, eller i delade rum, helt skilda från tidigare hustillhörighet. Av naturliga skäl hade geografiskt ursprung skapat lite mer styrning. Genom att Harrys första grupp hade tagit emot den japanska delen hade även de kommit att ha sina rum i samma länga som dem. Och det dröjde inte länge innan de var som en sammansvetsad grupp. Det gjorde att de fick hjälp att komma in bland de västerländska lättare.

Bland de som omvärderingen gjorde mest intryck på var Percy Weasley, som hade lämnat in sin ansökan när det stod klart att Hogwarts inte lägre var ett möjligt alternativ. Ministeriets avdelning för utbildning, Mirjam Galube, hade en permanent representant i skolan. Hon hade varit så glad att få träffa några bekanta ansikten. De hade visserligen varit små när hon såg dem, men efter hand som hon lärde sig vilka som var deras föräldrar och fotona kom fram blev det många återföreningar.

—

Minerva var en av de som hade svårast att acklimatisera sig, tidigare hade hon varit biträdande rektor, med mycket liten inblandning i skolans policy och utåtriktade verksamhet, hennes huvuduppgift hade varit _sina lektioner_. Nu hade hon ansvaret för en skola som var fem gånger större än tidigare, och med ett upptagningsområde hon inte ens kunde drömma om. Hon var mycket tacksam att Harry hade tänkt på att hålla en stab av personal till ett fungerande kontor.

Det hade tagit till mitten av oktober innan hon hade börjat förstå ordet _delegering_. Det betydde att hon inte gjorde sakerna själv, utan gav anvisningar till andra — vad de skulle göra, men helst låta bli att bestämma _HUR_ de skulle göra det.

Harry själv hade tvingats ta in 17 elever individuellt och _förhöra_ dem om deras framtidsplaner. Sex av dem valde att ta en ed på att aldrig på något sätt berätta om _Institut of Asiatic Magic_ för andra, och med det tonades minnet av skolan som sådant bort medan de kunskaper de hade skaffat sig medan de fanns där fanns kvar. Med det transfererade de till Durmstrang. Harry förstod att de var _förlorade_, men det var inte hans sak att beordra andras barn hur de skulle styra sitt liv.

Tre av dem valde att i hemlighet begära asyl, det skulle bli förhandlingar på familjelagsavdelningen på ministeriet. Genom att de var barn i familjer med dödsätaranknytning kunde de svära sig fria från sina familjer, och när bryningen blev akut, skulle de inte vara förlorande på det. De övriga åtta fick varningar och insåg att Snapes och Dumbledores Hogwarts inte längre hade något gehör.

Det hade också protesterats en del hos tidigare Hogwartselever då _samhällskunskap_ plötsligt blev ett obligatoriskt ämne. Det var innan de började inse att världen var bra mycket större än de tidigare haft en aning om.

Efter att anhörigdagarna hade ebbat ut hade också förtroendet hos föräldrarna stärkts, Harry hade tidigt kommit på att det hade skett en ordentlig smutskastning över skolan, men när föräldrarna själva kunde följa sina barns dag på skolan började de också inse att Hogwarts som skola var en historisk epok, nu var det, det _moderna_ Hogwarts under det nya namnet som var framtiden.

Det Harry aldrig hade räknat med var att vetskapen om hans egenhändigt tillverkade trollspön hade läckt ut till den milda grad att han blev överhopad med begäran om att få ett personligt tillverkat för sig. Behovet blev så stort att han tvingades göra ett tillbakabesök i Japan, och låta tillverka nya ämnen. Eftersom de redan hade formen klar var det bara uppstarten och produktionen som kostade honom nu.

5 timmars körning skulle ge honom 6000 ämnen, med silver till dem skulle det kosta 29000, och sedan var priset per styck nästan 5 dollar, det motsvarade ungefär en halv galleon. Till det kom material till kärnan, det kunde bli nästan vilket pris som helst. Efter det blev det att ordna ett rum att använda till det.

Han hade aldrig räknat med den stora tillströmningen, det blev ohanterbart att det var fler än 30 personer i kö till hans lilla _workshop_ hela tiden, så det blev att lämna in en skriven tidsbokning. Innan två dagar var förbi hade han 697 beställningar veckan efter var antalet beställningar uppe i 1346 stycken.

Det såg ut som ett oövervinnerligt berg av beställningar, men efter hand som han blev bättre på att hitta personens profil så hittades kärnan snabbare. Tre dagar blev tiden från _provtagning_ till leverans, men han kunde ha upp till 25 trollspön påbörjade var dag. Eftersom han endast kunde _börja_ två dagar under veckan för att inte ha veckoslutet upptaget valde han att köra _non-stop_ i stället. En månad och tre veckor senare levererade han det sista trollspöt i beställningsserien. Totalt hade det blivit 1398 stycken.

När han summerade kostnaden för allt material han hade skaffat hade han 3923 galleons i vinst. Han hade valt att de skulle kosta 5 galleons styck, oberoende av ingredienser, en del hade varit dyrare, men de allra flesta hade varit betydligt billigare. Utöver att alla trollspöna hade namnet på köparen i gravyr på silvret hade dessutom alla trollspöna ett individuellt nummer. Vart trollspö var bokfört med köpare och vad det innehöll.

Nästa stora _utmaning_ hade dykt upp inför kommande tester, Harry valde att anamma de internationella testmaterialet, men han lät även eleverna välja om de skulle testa enligt det internationella eller det brittiskt nationella, de hade fått information om hur de skiljde sig. Liksom att de internationella betygen godtogs globalt medan de brittiska gällde enbart inom det brittiska samväldet och på några få ställen ytterligare.

När representanterna för det brittiska ministeriets utbildningsavdelning började inse att _Institut of Asiatic Magic_ hade så bred koppling internationellt gav de med sig, från början hade de insisterat på att skolan enbart skulle ha deras tester.

—

Allt medan skolans läsår gick och Harrys normala sysslor avlösta varandra följde han samtidigt med i många klassers utbildning, som Gregory Blackmoore. Tidvändare var bra till mycket, och med en så stor skola var hans anonymitet ganska säker. Han hade valt att _skriva in sig_, som elev vid årskurs fem. Han hade förstått att han som _Harry Potter_ skulle bli tvungen att möta Voldemort fler gånger.

Då när Albus hade trängt sig in i hans medvetande hade han sett Albus hela spelplan. Den skrämde honom en hel del. Som Svart fenix kunde han snabbt finnas på platser som annars var otillgängliga, skuggtransfer var nästa steg att förflytta sig. Till det hade han _kortdistanshopp_ det krävde normalt öppet utrymme, men han kunde komma genom stängda väggar eller hindrande skog om han visste hur det såg ut bortom det han såg närmast.

Men smygtransfer var det som han uppskattade mest, det var som att han klev ut ur tillvaron, allt medan han själv kunde se saker där han fanns. Han var i en tidsfas han själv bestämde. Behövde han _gå_ från London till Hogsmeade kunde han göra det allt medan tiden omkring stod helt stilla. För andra popade han ut ur tillvaron på ett ställe för att poppade in på ett annat ställe, solida föremål var inte annat än diffus dimma när han fanns i den tillvaron. Han hade sedan förstått at det var så husalverna gjorde.

Att _besöka_ Azkaban hade inte varit några hinder, och att där _förhöra_ alla fångarna, främst dödsätarna hade gett honom mer än han kunde ha hoppats på. Han valde att gå utanför lagboken när han försäkrade sig om de _skyldigas_ garanti på att de förblev bakom lås och bom.

Han hade lyckats _övertala_ dödsätarna i Azkaban att göra en ed på sin magi och sitt liv på att ALDRIG mer tortera eller döda. Inte heller skulle de gå tillbaks till Voldemort om han någonsin lyckades förkroppsliga sig. Harry kombinerade det sedan med en glömskebesvärjelse som han slutligt signerade med en blodsruna. Med det slapp de den normala tortyren av dementorernas påverkan på dem.

Skulle Voldi någonsinn lyckas lyfta ut dem skulle han drabbas av en chock när hans trogna signade ned och dog. Vad bättre var, han hade lyckats se inne i deras minnen hur deras märke hade gjorts, och med det kunde Harry även ändra lite på den så att när de sedan tappade sin magi skulle det dränera hela det magiska närverk de fanns med i. Voldemorts ursprungliga system medförde att endast han själv kunde dra kraft ur nätet, det skulle bli en intressant upptäckt — för många.

—

Men — sommaren kom och med det alla hemresorna och även planeringen för efterföljande år. Flera påtryckningar från Minister Fudge på att Institut of Asiatic Magic skulle lätta på områsdesskydden och låta myndighetspersoner få tillträde till skolområdet

Harry brydde sig inte ens om att besvara dessa försök att påverka hans beslut, egentligen cementerade det bara hans grundinställning att det inte behövde vara öppna dörrar. Värre blev det när ministeriets avdelning för internationell samverkan kallade skolans ledning till sammanträde.

— * —

"Välkomna till detta möte, får jag först presentera deltagarna; från Dumstrang Institute har vi rektor Igor Karkaroff, från Beauxbatons Academy of Magic har vi Olympe Maxime, från Institut of Asiatic Magic har vi rektor Minerva McGonagall. Från ministeriet har vi utöver mig själv Ludo Bagman från The Daily Prophet har vi Rita Skeeter.

"Internationell samverkan har kommit fram till att det åter är dags för den traditionella tävlingen mellan de tre skolorna och den här gången är det vår tur att arrangera tävlingen. Då Hogwarts nu har ändrats en del förutsätter vi att det som ersätter Hogwarts tar upp traditionen. Därför inbjuder jag våra gäster till oss för att genomföra tävlingen det kommande skolåret. Igor, vad har du för synpunkter på det?"

"Det är som du säger hög tid att vi tar upp traditionen igen."

"Olympe?"

"Wii, eque, Ja naturligtvis kommer vi att sända en grupp av våra bästa."

"Där ser du Minerva, då är det bara att börja planera."

"Nej. Hogwarts med rektor Dumbledore skulle säkert ha tagit upp det som ett tillfälle att kasta blickarna mot annat än sina egna svårigheter, men JAG, ser inget behov att Institut of Asiatic Magic deltar i de gamla dumheterna. Dessutom, kan du inte bjuda in dödsätare som Karkaroff till oss. Tävlingen av den här dimensionen innebär publik. Det i sin tur innebär att släppa på områdesskydden. Dumstrang, gör stor affär av att deras skola finns på hemlig plats, så gör även vi. Att ta ner områdesskydden skulle allvarligt riskera våra elevers liv, det går jag inte med på."

"Minerva! Ni finns på gamla Hogwarts område och det är inom mitt områdesansvar — jag bestämmer, och NI SKA, genomföra den här tävlingen."

"Du glömmer ett par mycket viktiga detaljer. Hogwarts skola finns inte längre. Hogwarts skola var upplåten att finnas i det som är PRIVAT MARK. När Hogwarts skola upphörde, upphörde också allt som var förknippat med Hogwarts skola. Att Institut of Asiatic Magic, finns i lokaler som delvis påminner om gamla Hogwarts betyder inte att det ÄR gamla Hogwarts skola."

"Hogwarts är under filideus och alla vet att den fanns nära Hogsmeade och nu finns inte Hogwarts kvar där. De elever jag har talat med påstår att ni använder Hogwarts lokaler, så därför är det givet, — NI ordnar tre-skoletävlingen, och öppnar för publik."

"Jag ska framföra beskedet till de som ansvarar för lokaliteterna." Med det reste hon sig och gick ut.

—

**EOC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter i en annorlunda tillvaro**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 8**

Harry hade hört, och sett från sin speciella smygtransfer, han hade planerat att flytta skolan långt tidigare. Skottland och ett flera sekel gammalt slott var inte vad han uppskattade för eget bruk eller som skola. Dessutom var påbygget så snabbt ordnat att det inte skulle hålla länge förrän det krävde stora resurser för att vidmakthålla det, om inte byggnationen slutfördes, vilket det inte hade funnits tid till.

Det var redan i september han hade insett vilken enorm potential hans idé om skola hade, och det var då han hade bett sin vän på Gringotts att hitta ett bättre ställe och starta byggnationen inför efterföljande och kommande år.

Ministern skulle bli enormt _besviken_ när Hogwarts områdesskydd släpptes. Han var trots allt arvinge och ägare av slottet. Hus alverna hade redan under våren börjat ordna med evakueringen av skolmateriel till de nya lokalerna.

Goblins hade haft ett helt år på sig att ordna med de nya lokalerna på Corsicas västra sida. Allt som inte behövde vara kvar på Hogwarts hade redan flyttats dit medan skolan pågick. När Minerva hade varit på mötet var flyttningen redan ordnad, men nu kom det att se bättre ut för dem själva.

Som förut skulle flyttnycklar ta dem till Wales, där Gringotts portal tog dem till den slutliga destinationen, inget skulle ändras på den för den Brittiska delen av skolans elever, däremot skulle Gringotts ha portaler från många andra ställen direkt till den nya platsen för att minska risken för ministeriets inblandning bland de ickebrittiska.

Så snart den nya skolan var helt klar skulle den _verkliga_ ombyggnaden av Hogwarts starta, det skulle ta efterföljande år i anspråk. Harry visste att ministeriets lokaler redan för många år sedan var klassade som omordna och att ett utbyte av dem hade det ordats länge om.

Att _hyra ut_ lokalerna till ministeriet skulle vara en säker inkomstkälla. Delar av de nya påbyggnaderna skulle vara vikta för samverkan med den omagiska sidan, alltså skulle telefoner, TV och radio men inte minst data med Internet finnas där. Dessutom skulle ministeriet inte få _ensamrätt_ i huset.

Naturligtvis skulle ingen av hyresgästerna veta att huvudcentralen för all intern och extern kommunikation fanns i Slytherins hemliga lokaler. Där Harry skulle öppna sin egen lilla expidition. Alla kopiatorer som installerades byggde på principen _scanna och printa_. Att de samtidigt sände datafilen till en _backup_, var det ingen som skulle veta något om.

Principen att hyra ut _möblerat_ betydde att han också kunde ta betalt för ALLT, var kopia skulle kosta några knuts utöver att användaren själv måste köpa förbrukningsmaterialt som användes, den elektricitet som förbrukades skulle kosta tre sikles per enhet. Internetuppkoppling och telefonnyttjande likaså vara något som gick genom centralen. Nästa steg skulle vara att tillhandahålla ficktelefoner till alla, inte bara ministerieanställda.

Med Hogwarts som central och några strategiskt placerade länkstationer skulle han täcka hela ö-världen, med ett mobiltelefonsnät för _sina_ telefoner, som skulle säljas öppet när allt var i drift.

När priset för att ha och använda dem var så lågt att det inte fanns anledning att låta bli skulle alla bära sin telefon på sig. Med det skulle han också ha full kontroll på vem som fanns var. Det skulle bli möjlighet för en heltäckande uppföljning av de _element_ han ville komma åt.

Nästa steg i den utvecklingen var att se till att ett visst antal av _preparerade_ telefoner fanns tillgängliga. Minst två typer av preparering skulle han ha, en som sprängde huvudet av personen när rätt _kod_ sändes till den telefonen. På så sätt kunde han ringa upp, exempelvis Lucius Malfoy, om han fortfarande hade funnits bland dem, och när det var helt klart att det var den sökta personen som höll telefonen för samtal lät man koden aktiveras och telefonen sprängdes.

Han hade läst om hur något liknande saker hade hänt i tidigare när hemliga agenter skulle _elimineras_. Så tekniken fanns, och han kunde tänka sig att som alternativ använda en bedövning, så att personen kunde _hämtas in_. Flyttnyckel var för riskabel då alla med magierfarenhet skulle vara ytterst aktsam om det kom fram att telefonen testade positivt för flyttnyckel, allt av den typen måste vara helt omagisk. Men allt det skulle ligga minst två kanske tre år i framtiden.

När han sedan hade byggt ut länkstationsnätet så att var telefon alltid nåddes av tre länkar kunde han effektivt se var alla telefoner fanns även om de fanns innanför ett magiskt skyddat område. Med två länkar kunde han bara hitta att de fanns på en av tå skärningspunkter av två cirklar, men när den tredje cirkeln kom med gav de tre cirklarna endast en punkt som var gemensam för alla tre.

Det byggde på att länksystemet jämförde tidssigillet från telefonen och när respektive länk tog emot den, det gav en cirkel sett med länken i centrum. Radien på cirkeln var beroende av den tid signalen tog för att komma från telefonen till länkstationen. När den kombinerades med den riktning signalen kom från kunde en enda station ge en god bild av vilket område som var mest troligt för telefonen, så de gav redan inledningsvis en god bild över var alla telefonerna fanns. Men — det låg fortfarande i framtiden, men inom överskådlig tid.

Lyssningsbesvärjelser var något magianvändarna ofta testade för, men vädringskanaler var något ingen tänkte på, Hela Hogwarts behövde en helt ny modernisering. Att det skulle vara en byggarbetsplats i ett, kanske två, år räknade Harry med. Det skulle kosta — och kosta massor, men som ensam ägare med tillgång till Lord Gryffindors valv var det ändå småsummor. Och det var en investering för framtiden.

Harry hade kommit fram till att Diagongränd hade högst 10 år innan det måste överges för det omagiska London. De var redan hårt trängda, och att när det hände var det viktigt att _äga_ det området. Så även det var en av de långsiktiga planeringarna han hade satt i verket.

—

Den nya lokaliseringen av Institut of Asiatic Magic blev en succé bland elever och lärare, Dumbledore hade agerat för att få _portarna öppnade_ på den skola som hade sänkt honom. Visst hade han fått reda på att de hade flyttat in i _hans_ lokaler. Med tävlingen så skulle de tvingas öppna. Nu stod han tillsammans med Cornelius vid Hogwarts portar.

"Cornelius, ser du detsamma som jag ser?"

"Om du ser en byggarbetsplats — så ser vi samma sak. Hur kan det vara möjligt, de ska ju vara här — de fanns här förra året."

"Nu — ser det inte ut som en skola. Ser du vad det står på den där skylten Cornelius? "

"PRIVAT OMRÅDE" Det står något mer under – kom låt oss gå närmare för att se bättre."

* * *

PRIVAT OMRÅDE

Området framför dig är sedan generationer känt som Hogwarts skola, den tiden är förbi. Hogwarts skola upphörde förra året, och lokalerna hyrdes tillfälligt ut efter det till en annan skola. Nu är de under omgyggnad och modernisering. Ombyggnaden förväntas pågå i två år.

Obehöriga äga ej tillträde – överträdelse bestraffas.

Lord Gryffindor

* * *

"Albus? – Lord Gryffindor, har inte den ätten upphört, den också?"

"Potters är de senaste i den grenen, Harry Potter är den som borde vara arvinge till titeln när han blir myndig om några år."

"Såvida han inte har hittat sin rättmätliga rättighet. Som en av de äldre Lorderna kan han bli Lord som siste arvinge redan vid sju års ålder."

"Tala inte om det för honom — ifall han inte redan vet det. Jag har försökt hitta han ett helt år — förgäves."

"Var det inte du som övertygade stora rådet att du sörjde för honom?"

"Jo — men han slank ur fållan och försvann. Han fick Hogwartsbrevet – efter det upphörde alla möjligheter att nå honom."

"Jag får kolla på ministeriet hur det kommer sig att det kan vara så här — vi har ju en tävling att organisera."

"Cornelius innan du tar dig till ditt — hur blev det med Black. Sirius Black. Jag vet att efter Pettigrews vittnesmål blev det mycket tyst om Black."

"Han godtog en uppgörelse, en miljon per år — i skadestånd, och han är tyst om det."

"Så han finns någonstans — vet du var?"

"Jag tror han blev erbjuden ett lärarjobb — utomlands, det är det sista jag hörde om honom."

"Ta reda på det du kan om var han finns, och vart japanens skola försvann."

—

På ett annat ställe i Europa hände andra saker.

"Harry, du kan inte vara riktigt klok, men du har mitt fulla stöd."

"Ja Sirius, nu vet du hela min bakgrund, synd att du inte kunde vara med redan förra hösten och kommit i samma nivå som Schack, Tonksan och Rita när det gäller japansk kultur, men du får jobba på det. Men — du som Sirius Black och jag som Haaiii Poottii, med alltför nära relation skulle riskera att avslöja mig. Därför måste du hålla nere den kunskapen och nöja dig med att jag _gör väl ifrån mig_."

"Det är ju det minsta man kan kalla det. Att vara lärare på Hogwarts och prestera det du gjorde vid 12 års ålder, och med den perfekta förklädnaden som är genuin, jag bugar mig för din förmåga."

"Gör dig nära vän, med Schack, och se till att han _rekommenderar dig_, då ska jag ge dig ett svärd som nästan är i stil med hans. Han fick det övningsmaterial jag hade närmast före mitt svärd, svärdet före den, är inte långt ifrån, den är i klass med hans, och bara väl insatta kan skilja dem åt, men för att det ska se _trovärdigt ut_ måste han rekommendera dig först."

"Okej – boss"

"En sak till – få hit Remus, och se till att han får full kunskap och att han inte avslöjar oss. Jag har jobb för honom också."

"Känner du till hans _problem_?"

"Jag har läst fars journaler, och om det är hans lilla månadsvisa sak du tänker på så finns det ett sätt att kringgå den saken."

"Kringgå?"

"Ja, egentligen är det ett enkelt problem. Alla — nåja, de flesta, varulvar de motarbetar vargen inom sig. Ta istället kontrollen över den. Bli _varg-animagus_. Styr vargen inom dig, alltså den som har det så. Styrs vargen så tar du också kontrollen över transformeringarna. Förvandla dig till varg två till tre gånger under månaden, och sedan INNAN den driver ut vargen vid fullmåne så byter du själv skepnad, då blir det både smärtfritt och du är i kontroll hela sekvensen ut. Problemet är att du måste hela tiden, som jag sa _underhålla_ vargen med ett par transfrormeringar mellan fullmånens inverkan, det är för att behålla kontrollen över djuret."

"Och du vet vad du talar om nu?"

"Japp — jag har träffat flera som gör så — där borta. Se till att du lär honom animagustransformeringens inre väsen och hjälp honom att fixa det. Det kommer att ta några transformeringar med _problem_ innan han får full kontroll — men ge inte upp. Efter det är han visserligen smittsam om han bits, men han har själv total kontroll, på samma sätt som du har kontroll som _Paddfoot_."

"Jag ska verkligen försöka Harry, och tack för att du litar på mig tillräckligt för att inviga mig i ditt liv"

—

Lite senare samma dag fick Harry ett nytt besök av ett par husalver från Hogwarts.

"Sir — den här saken har det vi tror master frågade efter."

"Vad är det för föremål."

"Den här tiaran tillhörde en gång Lady Rowena Ravenklaw, nu är det mycket ond magi i den."

"Tack Pkkiak. Hur går det med sökningen av andra objekt som påminner om detta?"

"Lord Black, har ett hans husalv har lovat att förhindra att det kommer på villovägar, han är beredd att lämna över det till Lord Black, om han frågar efter det."

"Tack — det innebär att jag ska ge Sirius ett jobb snart. Fler saker?"

"Vi har saker vi söker på, men _honom själv_ har vi hittat i hans fars gamla hem. Ett omagiskt hem, som stått öde i et halvt sekel. Han och råttmänniskan som fanns på Hogwarts och en person ytterligare finns där. Jo — det som gör det svårt för oss – en orm finns där också."

"Sänd mig tanken på var den platsen finns min vän." . . . . "Tack."

Harry hade inte bara fått information om var Voldemort fanns, han fick även sinnesbilder av i vilket tillstånd han befann sig i. Han behövde en tät bur, en mycket tät bur. En helt sluten burk av titanium. Inte en lucka som stängdes utan en platta som en kupol skruvades fast med egna gängor på. På så sätt skulle den vara homogent försluten.

Voldemort kunde inte _dö_, men inget hindrade honom från att bli inlåst, instängd. Genom att plattan och domen över hade sina egna gängor skulle det inte finns minsta lilla glipa ens för luft att komma förbi. Sen när han hade Voldi inne i den kunde han låta gängorna svetsas, förberedde han dem med magi kunde det ske automatiskt när det blev helt ihopskruvat. Sen, sen kunde han göra lika med alla horcruxen han hittade. Voldii skulle leva för evigt — men hur skulle han leva.

**

Två dagar senare hade Harry sin nya dom klar för användning. Områdesskydden hindrade honom från tillträde tills han använde sin _smygtransfer_. Hans första mål blev ormen, en kniv genom huvudet så förblev den tyst. Men han hade inte räknat med vrålet från ormens master.

Därför blev kniven kvar där den satt fast i golvet och den döda ormen förblev där den fanns. Hans närvaro var redan avslöjad. Genom att Pkkiak hade nämnt om _råttmänniskan_ visste Harry att Pettigrew hade lyckats rymma — igen. Och han skulle nu även se upp för råttor.

Från sin utfasade tillvaro kunde han ha koll på omgivningen utan att han själv syntes. Det han däremot inte hade kunnat undgå att märka var att när han körde kniven genom ormen och vrålet hördes från det som absolut måste vara Voldi – brännde det till och riktigt sved i hans eget huvud — så mindes han _ärret_. När han försvann ut i den diffusa tillvaron försvann också den otrevliga känslan i ärret.

Han hade börjat operation _instängning_ därför var det viktigt att fortsätta på den, han förstod att det fanns två möjliga saker som kunde hända, endera avsåg de _hålla ställningarna_ eller så skulle de snabbt fly. För honom själv skulle det vara olämpligt att göra något åt Voldi så länge det fanns risk att andra blandade sig i.

Hans lösning blev att omvandla dörren in till rummet Voldi själv i till en kompakt vägg. Han räknade med att det skulle ge honom de minuter han behövde för att stänga in spektaklet i sin dom efter att den blev satt i normalstorlek.

Det gick bättre än han hade hoppats, på en minut hade han tagit hand om trollspöt för den dockstora parveln, han hade lyft honom och släppt ner honom i domen som nu hade bottnen upp och var utan sitt lock. Innan parveln hann fatta vad som hände skruvades bottnen på plats och det rödvioletta skimret visade att gängorna hade svetsats ihop.

Nu hade han bara att krympa den och försvinna ut i skuggzonen igen och sedan _klippa_ banditerna en och en. Två timmar senare hade han Pettigrew och fyra andra omhändertagna.

Hans nästa åtgärd skulle verka grymt, men den skulle också vara effektiv mot hela dödsätargruppen. Han ändrade Voldis märkning på dem, så att de kunde ta in den energi de behövde på samma sätt som Voldi själv kunde göra, och han hade gjort på Azkaban. Men hans nästa steg skulle vara mer elakt. De låstes in i celler som murades igen, med det skulle de suga ut allt liv som fanns i närverket, innan de själva dog, grymt men effektivt.

—

Två månader senare låg inte mindre än 137 personer på St. Mungos alla var de i koma med absolut minsta möjliga livsenergi kvar, och efter hand började de även dö av, ju fler som dog, ju snabbare blev takten för övriga att droppa av också. Efter lite mer än elva veckor efter att inmurningen av fångarna var över signalerade övervakningen att de hade somnat in. Harry hade följt utvecklingen noga, husalvsnätverket var en god källa för information. Sirius kunde hämta in spännet, likaså kunde han överta Bellatrox valv och med det kom även Helgas bägare att tas om hand.

Mängder med _möjliga objekt_ hade de granskat, men när Harry brännde ner Gaunts gamla ruckel, vilket var Voldemorts mors barndomshem hörde han vrålet när något av sakerna tydligt släppte av sig sitt innehåll. Vilket objektet var fick han aldrig klarhet i.

Däremot visste han nu att han själv var ett av dem, men det skulle han tvingas leva med, — tills vidare. Voldemort själv var instängd för all framtid. Så länge det fanns horcrux så fanns han — men inlåst i den förseglade domen var han ofarlig.

**

Harry följde sin grupp genom åren, parallellt med att renoveringen av Hogwarts blev klar lät han sig synas som Harry Potter, men synonymt med Lord Potter-Gryffindor. Tre år hade renoveringen tagit, den hade blivit mer omfattande än han från början hade tänkt. Men nu fanns det möjligheter att även härbärgera St. Mungos sjukhus som länge hade varit trångbodd.

Allt gav sig självt när det omagiska ministeriet plötsligt orienterade magiministeriet att Diagongränd, Phoenixavenue och hela det området måste utrymmas. Priserna rasade snabbt, och Harry köpte. Gringotts hade länge förstått samma sak som Harry och var förberedda. Deras ståtliga byggnad försvann från en dag till nästa. Tre dagar senare fanns dess första lilla öppna avdelning i Hogsmeade. Innan en månad hade gått hade hela byggnaden i London återuppstått. Innan ett år skulle gå skulle alla besökare inte skilja på tunnelåkningen i London och motsvarande på den nya platsen.

Och — ministeriet insåg att de var i skriande behov av nya lokaler. Och antog möjligheten att hyra in sig på det som en gång varit Hogwarts skola, även om de inte kände igen mycket från den tid de gick som elever där.

Det var också i den vevan som Harry _introducerade_ ficktelefonerna för magivärlden. Det han inte från början hade varit säker på att han skulle lyckas med, fick sin lösning, de blev en del av det omagiska nätet. På så sätt kunde hans telefoner användas även på kontinenten. Det var dock bara hans telefoner som fungerade i magisk miljö, och därför kunde han fortsätta som han från början hade tänkt med positionsbestämningarna, även om alla dödsätarna var borta, kunde nya hot flyta upp till ytan.

—

Harrys grupp hade fått reda på vad han hade gjort med dödsätarna och Voldemort, Sirius hade blivit med ett svärd, och både Sirius och Kingsley kunde under Harrys ledning _svära in_ sina svärd till sig. Efter det kunde de materialisera sig i deras händer lika som Harry gjorde med sitt.

Institut of Asiatic Magic, öppnade en skola även i Japan, lärare och skolledning kom ur gruppen som hade varit de första eleverna därifrån. Samarbetet mellan dem fortsatte dock liksom utbytet av elever och lärare. Hermione Longbottom övertog rektorskapet efter Minerva, Neville och hon hade redan tidigt erbjudits lärarplatser vid skolan, som förblev kvar i Medelhavet. Med åren kom den att bli ett magiskt centra för hela Europa.

Harry och Nymfodora hade länge gått omkring varandra innan de mer av en slump hamnade i varandras armar, och efter det blev de nästan oskiljbara. Remus lärde sig transformera kontrollerat, efter att Harry hade tagit över hans träning, efter det blev han en av lärarna och hade en grupp magiska varulvar att lära sig samma sak. Med det minskade även olyckorna där de skadade oskyldiga.

Den enda som egentligen inte förstod vad som hände var Albus Dumbledore, hans hälsa var inte den allra bästa, men han _levde_. Eller kanske var det att ta i, han _fanns till_. Det visade sig att han hade tagit en ed på att inte ge upp så länge Voldemort fortfarande existerade. Och Voldi _fanns_ och skulle finnas länge ytterligare. Den _grupp_ som Harry tidigt bildade tog efter hand in yngre, de blev en _väktargrupp_, de skulle vaka över hemligheten om Voldemorts förvaring, och horcruxen.

De visste — att när Harry Potter dog, då först kunde de ens börja fundera i banor av att ta bort alla övriga själsfragment.

*********** Ende ***********


End file.
